Calendrier d'Hommes
by Lijuma
Summary: ELUE MEILLEURE FIC DE LA SEMAINE PAR LE LEMONADE STAND. Photographe, Bella a le cœur brisé après sa rupture avec Mike, mais sa meilleure amie Rosalie a un plan pour lui remonter le morale, faire le shooting d'un calendrier sexy pour Eclipse magazine. Beaucoup de lemon ! Avec Bella, Edward et un beau festin de Twi-guys ! Traduction avec l'accord de popsicle99.
1. Prologue

**Merci à ma Beta, Chanmara ;)**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

**L'auteur de cette fiction, popsicle99 a besoin de notre aide pour etre élue Favorite Newbie Author sur twificfandomawards . blogspot . com, allez voter :)**

* * *

_Prologue_

- Bella, c'est aussi simple que ça : tu as besoin de te poser.

Bella roula des yeux alors qu'elle sirotait son _Cosmopolitain_. Typiquement Rosalie. Tous les problèmes du monde pouvaient être réglés avec un bon orgasme. Elle n'était pas Chroniqueuse de sexe d'_Eclipse __Magazine_ pour rien.

- Rose a raison, réalisa Alice. Tu as été tellement mal depuis ta rupture avec Mike. Il n'y a que ça que nous, tes meilleures amies, pouvons faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

- Oh quoi, donc tu me dis qu'une femme ne peut être heureuse sans un homme dans sa vie ? Allez, Alice, j'attendais mieux d'une féministe comme toi ! Bella rigola, elle aimait taquinait ses meilleures amies.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous disons, Bells, dit Rosalie. Mais je suis malade de voir cette mine renfrognée sur ton visage. Il est temps de faire disparaître ce froncement de sourcils, et je pense honnêtement que l'expression "O" pourrait t'aider dans cette transition.

Bella soupira. Elle savait que ses amies n'allaient pas la lâcher sur ça. Elles avaient raison, les derniers mois avaient été terribles. Elle avait vraiment pensé que Mike était Le Bon. Bien sûr il avait ses défauts, qui n'en a pas ? Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était au point où elle commençait à prévoir leur mariage. Puis il n'avait eu qu'à partir et foutre tout ce qu'elle avait prévu en l'air pour sortir avec son assistante. _Jessica_. Le corps entier de Bella frissonna de dégoût en pensant au nom de cette bimbo en chaleur. Elle savait que c'était Jessica qui avait séduit Mike, et il avait été trop faible pour résister. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour refaire confiance à un homme.

- Rose, je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas prête à commencer une nouvelle relation maintenant.

- Qui a dit quelque chose à propos des relations ? demanda Rosalie, grignotant coquettement l'olive qu'elle avait enlevé de son Martini. J'ai un défi pour toi... Elle sourit de ce sourire malicieux que Bella connaissait comme étant le début des problèmes.

- Dis-le, Rosalie, je suis toute ouïe, dit Bella, sarcastiquement. L'alcool l'aidant à se sentir un peu plus relaxée à l'égard des évènement de cette semaine, elle était donc prête à entendre ce qu'allait dire Rose.

- _Eclipse_ est en train de préparer un calendrier pour l'année prochaine. Un calendrier d'_hommes nus_. Rosalie se rassit avec un air triomphant. Bella et Alice échangèrent des regards confus.

- Et ? demanda Bella. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

- Eh ! On a besoin d'un photographe. J'ai montré à Esmée quelques-unes de tes photos et elle est d'accord pour t'engager. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Bella arqua un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche, médusée. Wow. _Eclipse_ magazine ! Ton rédacteur en chef veut _m_'engager ? Rose, c'est énorme ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Bella se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras, se sentant plus heureuse que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été depuis un moment. C'était une incroyable opportunité.

- Ce sont des bonnes nouvelles ! dit Alice. Mais je suis confuse. Que veux-tu dire par défi, Rose ?

- Ah oui, c'est la meilleure partie ! elle fit un clin d'œil. Bella Swan, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de coucher avec les 12 mannequins. _Ca_ devrait te redonner du _charme_ !

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Bella, crachant son cosmo sous le choque. Rose, tu es folle ?! Non. Furieuse, elle plissa les yeux. Non ! Elle regarda Alice lui demandant silencieusement son soutient, mais son amie, hystérique, était juste en train de pouffer de rire.

- Allez, Bella, poussa Rose. Esmée a accepté de te donner toute la direction artistique, ce qui veut dire que tu vas choisir les modèles. Tu seras comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons !

- Et qui te dit qu'ils voudront coucher avec moi ? Rose, tu as déjà eu des idées folles mais là c'est vraiment au top de la liste.

- Bella tu es foutrement sexy. Quel gars ne voudrait pas coucher avec toi ? Et voilà le truc, je dois interviewer des gars pour le magazine donc je peux les examiner pour toi en avance. Tu sais, s'ils sont célibataires, honnêtes ? Ce qui les existe ou pas ? Ça ira vite ! Rose finit le reste de son verre et appela le serveur pour demander une autre tournée.

- Alice, voudrais-tu la raisonner, s'il te plait ? demanda Bella, suppliant du regard sa meilleure amie.

- Eh bien, elle _est_ qualifiée pour être une bonne thérapeute du sexe, peut-être que le sexe est la meilleure thérapie. Alice rigola, amusée de voir Bella se tortiller. Son amie avait été si mal depuis sa rupture, presque un zombie, comme en pleine dépression. L'idée de Rose semblait avoir redonné vie à Bella.

Bella secoua sa tête vaincue, mais il y avait un sourire sur son visage. Rose et Alice la regardèrent guettant la moindre réaction.

- OK.

- Quoi ?! couina Rose.

- J'ai dit, OK. Je le ferai. Ta folie déteint clairement sur moi, Rose, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, hein ? Rose sauta de sa chaise avec joie, bousculant presque le serveur qui amenait leurs cocktails frais, et se jeta dans les bras de Bella.

- Ca va te faire te sentir beaucoup mieux, Bells, je te le promets !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mr Janvier

******Merci à ma Beta, Chanmara ;)**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapitre_ 1 - Mr. Janvier_

C'était drôle, Bella devait l'admettre. Rosalie, Alice et elle-même avaient passé des heures à regarder les books de mannequins. Elle avait une petite liste de vingts gars "chanceux", que Rose avait alors contacté pour une interview. Un était gay et deux avaient des petites-amies, donc ils étaient vite éliminés. Entre elles, elles réfléchissaient sur qui seraient les derniers des vingts. Bella se sentit comme Tyra Banks dans une version différente d'_America's Next Top Model_._  
_

Maintenant, le premier jour de shooting était arrivée et Bella commença à ressentir une pointe de regret. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait retrouner en arrière maintenant. Travailler pour _Eclipse _était une trop bonne opportunitée, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer et elle savait que Rose ne la laisserait pas partir si elle abandonnait le défi. De plus, le modèle qu'elle avait choisi pour être Mr. Janvier était encore plus sexy en vrai que sur la photo...

Son nom était Emmett. Elle avait immédiatement était attirée par ses yeux bleus et son sourire insolent. Et, si elle était honnête, ses larges muscles. Et, si elle était _vraiment _honnête, l'imposante bosse dans son pantalon.

Emmett était assis dans une chaise à se faire chouchouter par Alice, qui faisait ses cheveux et son maquillage. Bella travaillait toujours avec Alice pour ses séances photos, et ça avait toujours de bons cotés. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc qui le moulait et en gros presque tout. Bella se devait d'admettre que ses muscles lui faisaient sentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Le haut du tee-shirt était assez large pour laisser voir les pectoraux massifs d'Emmett. Elle s'imaginait lui enlever son tee-shirt et mettre ses mains sur son torse, et descendre... _Concentre-toi, Bella ! _

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et réajusta le col en V de son tee-shirt et son miraculeux soutien-gorge push-up. Emmett avait révélé dans son interview à Rose qu'il était un "homme à poitrine". Bella avait initiallement protesté à son choix, peu sur d'avoir ce qui l'intéressait, mais Alice l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle pouvait tricher et le faire languir avec les sous-vêtements qu'elle lui donnerait. Elle n'avait pas menti. Les seins de Bella avaient l'air foutrement bien.

- Salut Emmett, je suis Bella. Je suis ton photographe aujourd'hui. Elle s'était avancée et avait tendu sa main, qu'il avait serré après une pause sur ses seins. Alice sourit à Bella et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Tu es prête ?

- Yep, c'est partie. Il donna à Bella le sourire irrésistible qui était sur ses photos.

- Combien de temps durera le shooting ?

- Eh bien, ça dépend jusqu'à quel point tu es bon, répondit Bella en essayant de flirter. Elle était avec Mike depuis tellement logtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus entrainée pour ce genre de choses. J'espère tout de même que ce ne sera pas trop long. Je veux avoir fini assez tôt pour voir le match de ce soir. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Bella se sentit manipulatrice puisqu'elle jouait avec lui grâce aux informations que Rose lui avait donné. Mais elle était aussi contente de voir que son rapport avec cet homme grand et super-sexy s'améliorait.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Emmett se leva de sa chaise, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas compter ses chances mais elle pensait bien qu'il était dans ses fillets. Est-ce que ça allait être aussi simple ? Seins et football ?

Sans regarder ailleurs, Emmett enleva son tee-shirt et le laissa tomber au sol. Bella pouvait entendre Alice haletter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se concentrer et réfléchir à l'endroit où regarder, Emmett enleva le reste de ses vêtements.

- Je suis prêt.

Bella déglutit. Ses yeux scannaient involontairement son corps nu de haut en bas. C'était vraiment un beau spécimen. Elle se rappela qu'elle se devait d'être professionnelle, au moins jusqu'à la fin du shooting. Mais ça allait être difficile de garder ses pensées loin des obscénités...

La rêverie de Bella fut soudainement interrompue par quelqu'un qui poussa la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna, énervée. C'était supposé être un endroit fermé.

- Désolé...je suis...en retard ! haleta l'intru, entre deux respirations irrégulières. Premièrement j'ai pris le mauvais train, puis quand j'étais dans le bon il était en mauvais état pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et cet endroit était plutôt dur à trouver, vous savez.

- Eum, je suis désolé, _qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda Bella en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce gars semblait penser qu'il était supposé être ici. Elle était plutôt sûre qu'il n'était pas l'un des mannequins du studio qui venait le mauvais jour. Elle vit cela grâce à son manteau de baseball, ses grosses et ideuses lunettes et son tee-shirt trop souple. Définitivement pas un mannequin.

- Edward Cullen, pour vous servir, il sourit, et sortit sa main de son jean avant de la tendre à Bella.

- Et tu es ici _pourquoi_, exactement ? Elle prit sa main malgré elle, lu donnant un léger coup de poignet.

- Oh, je suis votre nouvel assistant. _Plus un _n_ouvel empêcheur de baise,_ pensa Bella.

- Je n'ai pas d'assistant.

- Tu en as un maintenant, il lui fit un large sourire. Bella remarqua que ses dents n'étaient pas parfaitement alignées. Esmée Cullen est ma tante. Elle m'a offert un petit travail avec ce shooting. Tout le truc du calendrier je veux dire. Donc me voilà. Rosalie ne te l'a pas mentionné ?

- Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Bella lança un regard exaspérée à Alice, qui rangeait son kit de maquillage. Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer. Alice haussa juste les épaules.

- J'ai été étonné quand Esmée m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec LA Bella Swan. Je suis un grand fan de tes photos.

- Tu...tu connais mes photos ? Bella s'était légèrement reculée à cette confession. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de _fan_ avant.

- Oui, je suis ton blog photo religieusement. J'ai trouvé que les portraits de _People's Park_ étaient juste magnifiques. Il parla plus fort. Je dois admettre, j'étais plutôt étonnée quand ma tante m'a dit que tu allais faire un shooting de nu pour _Eclipse magazine, _mais hey, j'imagine que c'est un travail, hein ? Bella pinça ses lèvres, fulminant silencieusement. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Bella fit face à la réalité de sa décision et se demanda comment elle avait pu accepter. Pas seulement le défi incroyable de Rose, mais le job en lui-même. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la direction qu'elle voulait prendre pour sa carrière ? Cependant, elle n'allait pas l'admettre devant ce geek sans experience.

- En fait, le nu est considéré comme l'une de plus grandes formes d'art. Regarde Michelangelo. Elle fit un sourire sevère.

- Je pense que ça ne me gêneras pas de le regarder... Bella suivit les yeux d'Edward qui regardaient Emmett, qui, apparemment n'était pas géné par ce nouvel arrivant et s'entraînait à faire des poses, qui ressemblaient de près aux célèbres statues grecques.

- C'est un sacré personnage, n'est-ce pas ? C'était Alice. Bella, je dois y aller. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Oh, et bonne chance. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bella pour avoir toutes les photos dont elle avait besoin. Emmett était facile à shooter et elle le lui dit.

- Aw, c'est rien, dit-il modestement, alors qu'il se rassit dans une chaise longue entourée de draps blancs. La plupart des séances photos que je fais sont en sous-vêtements. Je suis habitué à être déshabillé. Quand on est habitué on y arrive plus facilement, pas vrai ?

- Vrai. Et tu l'es sans aucun doute, Emmett. Tu es magnifique. _La flatterie te mènera partout. _Dans le fond elle crut avoir entendu Edward se moquer. Ugh, elle devait se débarrasser de lui. Il l'empêchait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Hey Edward, tu veux bien aller chez Starbucks et me prendre un café ? Un petit vanille latte. Emmett, tu veux quelque chose ? Il secoua la tête, permettant au drap blanc qui couvrait son boxer de glisser et montrant à Bella qu'il appréciait _vraiment _son photo shoot. Elle se sentit rougir.

- Où est le Starbucks le plus proche ? demanda Edward, de mauvaise grâce. Elle pouvait deviner qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, qu'il trouvait cette tâche en dessous de lui, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était un travail d'expérience après tout. Les assistants étaient supposés faire ce genre de conneries. Bella commença à donner à Edward des explications plus longues et compliquées les unes que les autres pour être sûr qu'il se perde. Avec de la chance, son latte sera froid quand il reviendra et elle pourra le renvoyer pour un autre.

Avec Edward partit, Bella sentit l'atmosphère du studio changer. Emmett regarda de manière sexy la caméra et elle sentit des papillons prendre place dans son ventre... et aussi un peu plus bas. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait que son travail, qu'il était payé pour faire ce genre de regard, mais elle savait qu'elle n'imaginait pas la tension sexuelle dans la pièce. Alors qu'il changea de position, bougeant ses muscles, elle pouvait dire qu'il aimait faire son show pour elle. Il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Emmett se mit sur ses genoux en tenant son drap devant lui, révélant juste ce qu'il fallait à Bella pour qu'elle sente son pouls s'accélérer. Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, elle était reconnaissante envers Alice pour ce miraculeux soutien-gorge push-up, et elle savait qu'il cachait son excitation derrière son fin tee-shirt en coton.

- Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il, regardant Bella, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Elle déglutit.

- Oui, ça marche. Bella ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle était venue ce jour-ci préparée à séduire Emmett. Maintenant elle se sentait comme prise au piège. C'était excitant, mais aussi un peu effrayant. Elle n' était sortie qu'avec Mike depuis le lycée et ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'un gars l'avait abordé, et là elle était seule avec un gars nu et sexy. Elle déglutit.

- Et que penses-tu de... ça ? Il laissa tomber le drap. Bella pouvait voir toute son anatomie. Elle sourit et mordit sa lèvre.

- Eum, je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que le magazine recherche...

- Je ne te demande pas pour le magazine. Je te demande à toi. _Tu aimes ça ?_

Bella le fixa avec un air de défi et commença à prendre des photos.

- Je prends ça pour un "oui", rigola Emmett.

* * *

**Note de popsicle99 : J'espère que vous aimez ce que vous avez lu pour l'instant. Beaucoup de choses à suivre... s'il vous plaît des reviews ! :) **

**Note de Lijuma : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vois que cette histoire vous plaît vraiment (et à moi aussi je dois l'avouer) donc je pense que des fictions que je traduis je me pencherai davantage sur celle-ci :p**

* * *

**Nedwige Stew : **J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que le résumé et le prologue, ne t'inquiète pas pour notre chère Bella, Edward n'est jamais très loin... ;)

**Shupeez : **Tu sais maintenant la vérité sur Edward qui n'est pas dans les 12 et pour ta deuxième question, la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre ;) Merci pour tes encouragements !

**LFM'Ines : **Ah ah mais de rien ;)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mr Janvier (suite)

******Merci à ma Beta, Chanmara ;)**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 - Mr. Janvier (suite)_

- OK, je crois que c'est dans la boite, dit Bella en abaissant sa caméra. Elle avait en fait ce tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le calendrier depuis un bon moment mais elle s'amusait tellement avec Emmett qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter et qu'il s'habille. Elle était presque sûre que lui non plus ne voulait pas arrêter. Il n'était certainement pas en train de se précipiter sur ses affaires pour partir.

- Alors, c'était comment pour toi ? il sourit, fanfaronnant - oui, il _fanfaronnait_ - devant elle, toujours le cul à l'air. _C'était un gars sûr de son corps._

- Le Janvier le plus sexy que j'ai connu, répondit Bella, sa voix enrouée par le désir. Peut-être que Rosalie avait raison. Peut-être que c'était juste ce que le médecin prescrirait. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

- Tu veux regarder quelques-unes des photos ?

- Sûr, j'adorerai. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur portable de Bella, où elle avait déjà chargé les photos. Apparemment Emmett ne ressentait toujours pas le besoin de se couvrir. Alors qu'ils se penchèrent vers le petit écran, Bella sentie son bras la frôler. C'était comme un choc électrique dont elle sentie parfaitement le courant. Mais Emmett ne s'éloigna pas. A la place, il se rapprocha de Bella et s'emmêla à elle pour pointer une photo du doigt.

- Celle-ci a l'air bien, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il doucement, si près de l'oreille de Bella qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou. Elle sentait qu'il la regardait, elle et non l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, attendant sa réaction. Pour l'instant, incapable de se tourner vers lui, elle regarda attentivement la photo qu'il lui avait montré. Elle _était_ bien. Sur la photo, Emmett était séducteur et avait ses mains sur son splendide corps, sa bouche entrouverte sous le coup du plaisir, ses yeux bleus fixant la caméra. Fixant Bella. Elle déglutit.

Était-ce son imagination ou est-ce qu'Emmett s'était encore rapproché ? Elle pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne et son corps chaud contre ses joues. Tout son corps guettant le moindre mouvement. La proximité des muscles éveillait ses sens. Elle voulait sentir ses bras autour d'elle, de peau à peau. Elle se tourna doucement...

- Un petit vanille latte pour Bella !

_Merde !_

- Uh...Edward ! Tu as donc trouvé le _Strabucks_ ? Bella bougea rapidement pour se retirer de la position qu'elle trouvait inappropriée devant son nouvel assisstant. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'Edward aille voir tante Esmée pour lui raconter des histoires quant à son non-professionnalisme. Un mot à la formidable Esmée et sa carrière serait fichue.

Dans sa précipation pour s'éloigner de l'ordinateur, elle ne pensa pas qu'Emmett bougerait en même temps, elle sentit que sa main toucha la chaude et douce virilité du mannequin. Ce qui lui avait semblé si désirable il y a quelques secondes, lui sembla maintenant très étrange. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Bella sauta en arrière dans un petit cri aigue.

- Oh merde...er...désolé !

Emmett la foudroya du regard, ses yeux bleus séducteurs étaient devenus soudainement froid. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'était pas énervé par l'accident mais plutôt par sa réaction.

- On a fini ? demanda-t-il catégoriquement.

- Um, oui. Je suppose. _Stupide, stupide, stupide._ Elle avait tout gâché. Les choses se déroulaient si bien avec Emmett mais une seconde avait suffi à tuer l'ambiance. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Cullen. Elle allait tuer Rosalie pour avoir oublié de mentionner ce gamin qui la gênerait.

Emmett partit se rhabiller, laissant Bella face à Edward, espérant qu'il n'est pas été témoin de l'humiliant incident. A en juger son expression, il l'avait été. Incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire pour expliquer la situation, Bella fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Donc tu as mon café ?

- Yep, le voilà. Il a même ton nom. Je dois admettre, je me sentais plutôt stupide quand je leur ai dit que mon nom était "Bella" mais il ne vient pas de Starbucks s'il n'y a pas ton dessus, pas vrai ?, il sourit, penaud.

- Oui, répondit Bella, agréablement surprise par le geste. C'était stupide, elle savait, mais elle adorait toujours boire un café avec son nom dessus. Elle remarqua que le serveur avait même dessiné une petite fleur sur son café. _Huh ? Mignon._ Merci Edward.

- Aucun problème, il haussa les épaules. A quoi servent les assistants ? Bella essaya de détecter du sarcasme dans sa voix, mais apparemment il semblait sincère. Etrange. Elle avait été une vraie salope avec Edward aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas semblé lui en tenir rigueur. Etait-il vraiment un grand fan de ses photos ? Ou juste idiot ? Dans tous les cas, elle devait tout faire pour l'empêcher de venir aux autres séances photos. Elle avait déjà manqué la première partie du défi de Rosalie - elle ne pouvait pas avoir un gars qui ruinerait les onze autres.

- Ok les gars, j'y vais. Je vais voir le match. C'était Emmett. Bella savait qu'elle aurait du faire quelque chose pour ramener le sujet - lui proposer de regarder le match avec elle, lui donner son numéro, n'importe quoi. Mais le moment était passé, les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti quand Emmett avait fait tomber le drap étaient définitivement partis. Elle chuchota un petit "merci" et le laissa partir.

Rosalie allait être déçue- elle avait raté la première étape. Et Bella était aussi déçue d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas été sûre d'être prête pour le défi de Rose. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait aucune idée si elle était ou non capable de séduire un gars. Elle et Mike avaient eu une amourette de lycéens - ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après qu'elle lui ait timidement demandé durant les vacances de printemps. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de séduire quelqu'un avant. Mais avec Emmett elle trouva cela drôlement facile...et amusant. Après il y avait le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec personne d'autre que Mike. Enfin, techniquement elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Mais les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis aujourd'hui avaient été délicieux et irrésistibles. Elle était prête pour ça - et maintenant elle était plus déterminée que jamais. _Amenez Mr. Février !_

* * *

**Lily33-ec **: J'ai exactement la même pensée que toi, sur le fait qu'Edward va remplacer un mannequin et avoir un corps de malade x) Mais comme je ne fais que traduire cette fiction je n'ai pas mon mot à dire donc nous verrons ce que décide popsicle99 ;)

**douceetsensuelle**_ : _Merci beaucoup, je fais vraiment de mon mieux :D !

**Capie17** : Tu es méchante avec Bella pour souhaiter qu'Edward ruine tout, moi je la plains x) Et concernant Rosalie/Emmett vous êtes nombreux à me poser la question, franchement je ne pense pas que ce soit au programme de la fiction, désolé :/ Pour ça il faudrait que tu demandes à popsicle99 (en anglais bien sûr ;p).

**Cricrou86, Capie17 et Sushi** : Effectivement, voir Edward en geek pas franchement beau, ça change des fictions habituelles ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 - Mr Février

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys _de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 - Mr. Février_

- Tu l'as laissé partir ? Mais Bella ça semblait tellement bien partie ! Rosalie était tout aussi déçu que ce qui était prévu. Bella pouvait la voir à l'autre bout du téléphone, touchant sa chevelure blonde avec frustration.

- Rose, j'ai essayé, je te jure ! Mais j'étais complètement empêchée de baise par le neveu d'Esmée. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'aies pas dit qu'il me poursuivrait tout du long !

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé. C'était une décision de dernière minute. Je n'ai juste pas eu l'opportunité de te mettre au courant. Bella n'était pas sûr de croire son amie. Ce serait bien le genre de Rosalie de ne pas mentionner quelque chose comme ça, pour augmenter la difficulté du défi. Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant, pas vrai ? Considère ça comme un échec sur lequel rebondir. De ce que j'ai entendu d'Alice, tu as vraiment fait une bonne impression.

Bella soupira et sourit.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai fait du bon boulot. Qui aurait pu dire que je pouvais être aussi malicieuse ?

- C'est ma copine ! glapit Rosalie. Maintenant, laisse-moi te donner des infos sur Mr. Février...

La description de Mr. Février par Rose - de son vrai nom Riley Biers - avait été faite dans les moindres détails. Son portfolio ne lui faisait pas justice et c'était vraiment un mec adorable. Il salua chalheureusement Bella, Alice et Edward lorsqu'il arriva au studio, se présentant avec des muffins frais.

- Comme c'est mignon ! proclama Alice.

Mignon était vrai. Bella sentie un moment de culpabilité pour ce qu'elle préparait pour lui. Riley avait un air innocent, et si elle s'en tenait au plan elle sentirait qu'elle allait le corrompre. Elle fit disparaitre cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. _Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. Juste parce que c'est un gars bien ne fait pas de lui un sacrifice de vierge. Il a probablement eu plus de partenaires sexuels que toi._ _  
_

Une fois encore, Rose avait tout mis en place pour l'Opération Séduction et Bella avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce qui exciait Riley était les cheveux longs et fraichement lavés (_fait _- Bella s'était assurée de bouger ses cheveux dans sa direction dès qu'elle en avait l'opportunité) et la lingerie (_fait _- Bella gardait celle-ci pour plus tard). Bella était déterminée à réussir cette fois. Et elle avait même un plan pour se débarrasser d'Empêcheur-de-baise Cullen.

Bella chercha Edward du regard, il était occupé à regarder sa collection de lentilles d'appareils photos. Alice était déjà partie. C'était maintenant sa chance. Elle passa devant Riley, d'une manière qu'elle voulait sexy et dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Donc Riley, Rosalie a mentionné que tu étais masseur à mi-temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ca aide à payer les factures quand le travail de mannequinat est assez faible. Il fit un somptueux sourire.

- Oh c'est bien, parce que...um...mon dos me fait mal dernièrement. Tout ce temps passé derrière la caméra, je suppose. Bella se pencha comme pour lui prouver qu'elle disait vrai et en profita pour soulever un peu son tee-shirt et lui montrer un peu de peau. Je me demandais, elle regarda de nouveau Edward, vérifiant qu'il était toujours occupé, y a-t-il une chance que tu puisses rester un peu après le shooting et me faire un petit massage ? Je te payerai, bien sur.

- Sur, ce sera avec plaisir. Viens là, laisse-moi sentir à quel point tu es tendu. Riley se plaça derrière Bella et mis ses mains sur ses épaules, glissant ses doigts sous les fines manches de son tee-shirt. Elle trembla involontairement à son toucher. Il pétrie gentillement les bords de son cou et le haut de son dos, un petit avant gout de ce qu'il ferait plus tard. Une bande-annonce du grand événement. Hmm, je peux facilement sentir que tu es tendu ici, diagnostiqua-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'arrangerai ça en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Génial, j'ai hâte, dit Bella, avec avec sourire timide. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de battre des cils devant lui et s'arrêta immédiatement. _Putain, venait-elle vraiment de faire_ ça_ ?_

Le plan était en place, Bella alla préparer le matériel de la séance photo. Contrairement à Emmett, Riley était plus embêté par corps lorsqu'il était question de se déshabiller, et s'en chargea au dernier moment. Bella essaya poliment de garder ses yeux pour elle, aussi tentant que son corps puisse être. Elle aurait largement le temps de le regarder à travers la caméra et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente inconfortable.

Le shoot de Mr. Février était basé sur le thème de la Saint Valentin. _Comme c'est original_, pensa Bella. Mais Rosalie avait bien insisté sur le fait que c'était ce que voulait les lecteurs d'_Eclipse magazine. _Elle avait puisé son inspiration dans le film datant de 1999, _American Beauty_, et Riley était à présent en train de s'installer sur un lit couvert de pétales de roses, avec la caméra de Bella au-dessus de lui, tenue avec un échafaud et Riley tenait une rose rouge dans la main.

- Edward, appela Bella. Tu pourrais s'il te plait mettre plus de pétales de roses sur Riley ? S'assurer qu'il, um, soit couvert. Elle sourit béatement. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu auraient flippé si on leur avait demandé de décorer les parties intimes d'un autre gars avec des pétales de roses. Si ça ne faisait pas partir Edward, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Bella - 1, Cullen - Nul.

- Sûr, aucun problème.

_Quoi ?!_

Elle regarda avec une légère horreur Edward piquer des pétales de fleurs du lit, pas le moindre perturbé par cette requête. Il mis artistiquement les pétales de roses sur le corps de Riley, et plaisanta même avec le mannequin :

- Alors, comment était ta journée, mon chéri ? Les deux gars rigolèrent du ridicule de la situation. Bella fulminait intérieurement.

- Er, me ferais-tu l'honneur, mon gars ? demanda Edward, lorsqu'il arriva près des parties intimes de Riley. Pour ne pas gêner Edward dans son travail, le mannequin pris un beau paquet de fleurs de sa poche et les mis sur lui avant d'essayer de les éparpiller pour faire l'effet d'un bouquet de fleurs.

- Je pense que ça marcherait mieux sur un mannequin féminin, rigola Riley.

- Ici, ça devrait le faire, dit Edward, lâchant tout le contenu du bouquet sur les jambes de Riley. Bella, est-ce que ça rends bien ? Bella regarda pour voir la pagaille que les gars avaient mis, mais en fait ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Tandis qu'elle inspectait leur travail, elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de Riley. Il était plus mince que les gros muscles d'Emmett, mais bien tonique, avec les muscles de ses hanches formant un V profond donnant pile sur la pile de pétales de roses. Bella sentit l'urgence de suivre les lignes du V avec sa langue... Elle rougit et essaya d'oublier cette pensée. Travail maintenant, jouer plus tard.

Comme Emmett, Riley trouva le rythme assez vite. Il y avait quelque chose de mignon dans ses beaux yeux marrons et son sourire sauvage qui faisaient que les photos étaient autant romantiques que sexy. La combinaison parfaite pour la Saint Valentin. Bella savait qu'elle devait se sentir nostalgique à propos des Saint Valentin passaient avec Mike - mais elle ne pouvait pas. De tout ce dont elle avait essayé de se souvenir des choses romantiques qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle se rappelait seulement des cartes de vœux ringardes qu'il lui achetait. _C'est ironique, _aurait-il dit, _la Saint Valentin n'est faite que pour vendre. Ce n'est pas vraiment censé être romantique. _Bella sentie un pincement de tristesse à ce souvenir.

Edward la regardait faire son travail, mais elle s'est fichait, même si ses multiples questions étaient ennuyantes. Elle avait son "rendez-vous" prévu avec Riley, pour après la séance photo, donc il y avait un bon moment avant qu'elle se débarrasse de Cullen.

- OK, on a fini, annonça Bella, prenant la dernière photo. Super job, Riley, c'était parfait. Il hocha de la tête un "merci" alors qu'il sortit du lit, mettant des pétales de roses un peu partout et remis vite fait ses vêtements. Edward, tu as fini, aussi. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Edward la regarda perplexe.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste pour nettoyer ? demanda-t-il, montrant les pétales de roses recouvrant le sol du studio. Je croyais que ces genres de petits boulots étaient pour moi.

- Non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe. Tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit Bella, fermement. Edward haussa des épaules et rangea ses affaires. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant c'était au _vrai travail _de commencer.

* * *

**flopy69 **: Espérons-le, pour cette pauvre Bella ;)

**rc **: De rien, jespère que la suite te plaira !

**Nedwige Stew **: Effectivement c'est un peu choquant de découvrir Mr. Mars, ah ah x) Et non je n'ai pas encore lu toute la vraie, seulement 8 chapitres :) Tu as essayé de parlé à popsicle99 avec Google Traduction ? Et tant mieux pour moi si tu ne comprends pas l'original, tu repasseras me voir ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 - Mr Février (suite)

**OK les gens, les choses vont devenir un peu plus citronnées dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. S'il vous plaît, faîtes m'en part dans une review :)**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 – Mr. Février (suite)_

_Enfin seul._ Bella prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était pas sûr de comment ça allait se passer. Avec Emmett, la tension dans la pièce avait été palpable mais avec Riley, elle n'était pas sûr. Elle se rappela les mots judicieux de Rosalie : _Tous les gars qui sont droits et célibataires prendraient cette offre dans un plateau. _Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de n'être rien d'autre qu'un repas gratuit pour Riley, mais le conseil de son amie lui donna ce dont elle avait besoin pour obliger son courage à rester en place.

- Donc..., souffla Bella. Où est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, oui. Le massage. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà oublié ? Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pendant la dernière heure Bella n'avait fait que penser aux grandes mains de Riley sur sa peau nu. Um, je suppose qu'on pourrait utiliser le lit.

- OK, cool, dit Bella, comme si cette pensée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. _Maintenant je l'ai pile où je veux, _dit une voix de femme fatale que Bella reconnue comme la sienne. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit, toujours recouvert de pétales de roses, et Riley la suivit. _C'est partie pour la phase trois du plan._

Bella hésitait. C'était manitenant ou jamais. Si elle ratait son coup sur ça ce serait juste vraiment étrange. Elle avait eu son lot d'étranges. C'était le moment pour la Bella femme fatale de prendre place au milieu de la scène. Avec un mouvement fluide, Bella retira son tee-shirt pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge lacé bleu nuit. Nerveusement, elle jeta un oeil vers Riley. Il regardait. Non, il fixait. Elle laissa doucement échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son plan fonctionnait.

Sans un mot, Bella déboutonna son short en denain et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle s'avança davantage, maintenant consciente que Riley regardait ses sous-vêtements. Elle se mit sur le lit, parfaitement consciente du fait que le lacet de son sous-vêtement montrait _juste ce qu'il faut_ de la courbe de ses fesses.

Elle regarda de nouveau Riley avec un haussement de sourcil :

- Je suis prête quand tu l'es.

Le lit était plus bas qu'une table de massage, donc Riley s'assit sur le lit près de Bella. Il mit ses mains derrière son soutien-gorge.

- Ça te gène si je... ?

- Pas du tout, ronronna Bella, savourant le sentiment d'anticipation. Riley agit avec maladresse sur l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge comme un adolescent qui essayait d'atteindre la seconde base lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Bella refoulait un sourire. Surement, tel un masseur, il avait fait cela une centaine de fois. Quelque chose devait le rendre nerveux. Elle espérait que c'était elle.

- Attends, laisse-moi le faire. Elle s'assit en face de Riley, et mit ses mains derrière son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge. Elle fit descendre les bretelles, le faisant tomber. La fraicheur du studio et le regard avide de Riley sur sa poitrine étaient exaltant. Elle entendit Riley déglutir et son souffle devenir rapide. Bella ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie si attirante, autant sous contrôle de la situation. C'était phénoménale.

Elle fit un petit sourire à Riley et se rallongea sur le lit. Il éclaircit sa gorge, comme s'il se rappelait qu'il avait du travail à faire, et plaça ses mains sur le dos nu de Bella. Son toucher était doux et ferme à la fois. Bella savait qu'en d'autres circonstances elle n'aurait pas demandé à Riley de lui enlever sa tension, mais elle sentit les grandes mains de Riley sur son dos glissaient sur sa peau nu et toute la tension se changea en pure plaisir.

Il travailla de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver en haut de la culotte de Bella. Elle lui demanda silencieusement de continuer, de mettre ses doigts sous le tissu de dentelle. Il sembla hésitant, pétrit doucement le bas de son dos à plusieurs reprises, s'approchant terriblement. Bella laissa échapper un petit "mmm" comme signe d'encouragement. Ça marcha. Presque.

Riley laissait ses mains au bord de sa culotte, suivant les courbes de ses fesses et du haut de ses jambes. Il massa les jambes de Bella avec tendresse, ce qui donna des frissons à Bella.

Juste quand Bella pensa à l'attaquer sexuellement, la pointe des doigts de Riley toucha son entre-jambe. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir de sortir de ses lèvres. C'était trop, il devait faire quelque chose. Elle voulait l'embrasser, ressentait le besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle commença à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Soudainement, Bella entendit la porte du studio claquer. Sur le coup, elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, juste quand Riley enlevait ses mains de son corps. Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le bruit, horrifiés.

- Oh mon dieu, désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait ici. Je, er, j'espère que je n'interromps rien.

_Cullen._

- J'ai, um, oublié mon téléphone, expliqua Edward, s'excusant. Ah, il est là. Il prit son iPhone et se retourna vers le couple médusé.

Bella était sans voix à cause de sa rage et de son embarras. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward la voit comme ça, elle savait qu'elle devait donner une explication.

- Edward, écoute... uh, ce n'est pas ce qu'il paraît. Riley me faisait juste un massage. Strictement professionnel.

- Oui, ajouta Riley. Je suis masseur. Bella a mentionné qu'elle avait des problèmes de dos, donc...

- Hey, les gars, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je vous laisse, dit Edward avec hâte et se dirigeant vers la porte. Bella savait qu'il ne les avait pas cru. Elle savait qu'elle avait entendu de la déception dans sa voix. Elle espérait juste que, putain, il ne répèterait rien à sa tante.

Bella et Riley échangèrent un regard coupable.

- Je devrais y aller, dit-il, se levant du lit. Bella hocha la tête, tristement. Une fois de plus, Edward Cullen avait complètement pourri l'ambiance. Bella embarrassée était de retour. Elle prit le drap blanc du lit et s'enroula dedans, soudainement consciente qu'elle était à moitié nue.

- Eh bien, tu as fait du bon boulot pour mon dos, Riley. Tu m'as définitivement détendu. Merci.

- Ne dit rien, sourit-il timidement, alors qu'il remettait son jean.

Bella resta un peu dans le studio après les au revoir. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et vit la clé sur la serrure. Elle cogna sa tête contre la porte, avec frustration.

_La prochaine fois, Bella, ferme cette putain de porte !_

* * *

**patoun**: Il y a une chance pour qu'ils se revoient mais je ne pense pas qu'elle retentera le coup avec lui, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait :)

**flopy69 **: Eh bien de tes trois propositions l'une était bonne ! Ahah, il fait vraiment boulet Edward ;)


	6. Chapitre 5 - Entracte

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight _n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je ne sais pas vous les gens, mais je pense qu'il est temps que Bella et Edward apprennent à mieux se connaître dans ce petit entracte... S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 - Entracte_**  
**

Mr. Mars était en retard. Il avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait eu une urgence à l'hôpital et qu'il serait au studio aussi vite que possible. Apparemment, il faisait des études de médecine. Bella était contente d'attendre. Après deux échecs désastreux, elle espérait que cette troisième fois serait la bonne avec le délicieux Docteur. Cerveau et beauté - c'était son genre d'homme.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, Bella prit cette opportunité de mettre les choses au clair avec Edward, après qu'il soit arrivé la veille lorsqu'elle et Riley étaient... occupés. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son arrivé aujourd'hui, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle était toujours terrifiée du fait qu'il puisse allait voir sa tante.

Bella marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il montrait sa nouvelle caméra à Alice et elle accrocha le regard de celle-ci pour lui signifier de partir.

- Edward, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture. Tu m'excuses ? Je reviens tout de suite ! Alice sortit du studio, laissant seuls Edward et Bella.

- Je voulais juste avoir une petite discussion avec toi, commença Bella, à propos de l'autre jour. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait imaginait cette conversation de nombreuses fois depuis l'autre nuit, mais elle ne trouvait plus les mots.

- Bella, honnêtement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Edward se concentra davantage sur sa nouvelle caméra pour essayer d'éviter les yeux de Bella.

- Eh bien, voilà le truc, Edward. Je m'inquiète justement. J'ai peur que tu ais eu une mauvaise impression et que tu ailles dire quelque chose à ta tante qui pourrait compromettre ma carrière. Bella mordit sa lèvre. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots aussi brusquement.

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa Edward. Tu crois que je suis quoi, un genre de chapardeur ? Bella, Ce que tu fais dans ta vie personnelle - ou professionnelle - ne me regarde pas. Ce travail d'interne vaut l'or du monde pour moi. Je suppose que tes parents te soutiennent dans ta carrière ? Bella hocha la tête. Elle pensa à Charlie achetant sa première caméra pour ses huit ans, et Renée travaillant davantage pour lui payer des cours de photographie. Oui, eh bien nous ne sommes pas tous si chanceux. Je dois me battre pour faire quelque chose que j'aime. Tu crois que je lâcherais cette opportunité de travailler avec une photographe talentueuse ? Tu crois que je ruinerais tout en allant voir Tante Esmée pour lui dire que tu te tapes tous les mannequins ?

Bella balbutia.

- C'était un _massage _! protesta-t-elle, commençant désesperement à croire son propre mensonge.

- Qu'importe, murmura Edward, secouant la tête.

C'était la phrase de trop. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Bella avait levé sa main droite et - _clac !_ - donna une grosse giffle à Edward.

- Bella Swan ! C'était Alice, de retour de son faux voyage à sa voiture, qui entrait dans le studio au moment crucial. _Putain_, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Bella laissa tomber sa tête de honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait réprimander par Maman Alice. Elle était à deux doigts de dire, C'est _lui _ qui a commencé !

Alice les fit s'asseoir. Bella vit avec satisfaction qu'Edward était en train de se frotter le visage. Elle espéra que ça avait vraiment fait mal.

- Vous semblez être tous les deux partis du mauvais pied. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble, donc vous devez tout faire pour que ça se passe bien. Bella se sentit un peu trahie - Alice savait qu'Edward avait été trop loin, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer la médiatrice. Alice avait bon sur un point cependant. Cullen semblait prêt à rester, que ça lui plaise ou non. Peut-être que si elle essayait d'etre plus sympa avec lui elle pourrait se débarasser de lui plus facilement.

C'était le moment de jouer la lèche-cul.

- Edward, dit-elle en le regardant, Je suis désolé... d'être une telle pute.

Il la regarda à son tour.

- Excuse acceptée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de salope. Alice haleta. Et je suis désolé d'avoir laissé croire à Alice que je ne méritais pas cette giffle. Malgré elle, Bella rigola. Elle tendit sa main à Edward.

- Trève ?

- Trève. Il prit sa main et la secoua fermement, en souriant. Bella remarqua un éclair doré dans les yeux d'Edward. C'était si distrayant qu'elle garda sa main un peu trop longtemps.

L'interphone du studio sonna et lui rendit ses sens. Mr. Mars était arrivé.

* * *

**Désolé pour la longueur du chapitre, ne me détestez pas.. Le prochain vous promet une belle surprise ;)**

**Ninouille : **Ahah j'ai adoré ta review x) Je suis désolé à chaque fois de vous faire attendre mais c'est pour créer un peu de suspens et pour que la fiction dure plus longtemps ;)

* * *

**L'auteur de la fiction m'a envoyé un message, _Calendrier d'Hommes_ est en effet en lice pour devenir la "Fiction de la Semaine" sur le site tehlemonadestand .net ! S'il vous plaît votez dans la colonne de droite ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Mr Mars

**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui suivent, ont mis en favoris et mettent des reviews !**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 - Mr. Mars_

Bella se précipita vers la porte. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir Mr. Mars en vrai. Il avait l'air vraiment mignon sur la photo - cheveux blonds, peau claire et yeux bleus pétillants avec une lueur coquine. Elle était définitivement prête à jouer au docteur avec celui-ci. _Tant que Cullen ne faisait pas son entrée dans l'hôpital._

Rose l'avait informé que Mr. Mars aimait les jolies sourires, et même si Bella savait qu'elle avait plutôt une moue boudeuse, elle allait lui faire un grand sourire, toutes dents dehors, en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Tu dois être Carlisle. Je suis si contente que tu ais finalement pu venir ! Je suis Bella Swan, ta photographe.

- Salut Bella. Désolé pour mon retard ! Il y a eu une urgence à l'hospital, donc je n'ai pas pu me libérer à temps. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir attendu. La plupart des photographes auraient juste annulés et engagés un autre mannequin. Elle regarda le renflement des muscles de son bras tandis qu'elle lui serra la main.

- Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment, dit Bella. _Ca valait totalement le coup d'attendre. _Elle imaginait Carlisle avec une veste blanche de docteur... et rien en dessous. _Docteur, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec la vitesse de mon coeur. Et avec mes parties féminines._

Son rêve éveillé fut brusquement interrompu par Edward. Elle savait qu'ils venaient de faire une trève, mais elle avait vraiment envie de le gifler une nouvelle fois.

- Carlisle ! Oh, hey mec ! C'est bon de te voir.

- Edward ! Quelle surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais sur ce shoot. Les deux hommes se firent une étreinte de mec.

- Attendez, vous vous connaissez ? demanda Bella.

- Ouais, on joue au tennis ensemble au club, expliqua Edward.

- En fait, Eddie allait en école de médecine avec moi avant de tout quitter pour poursuivre la photographie. Je suis content de voir que tout va bien pour toi, mec ! ajouta Carlisle.

Ecole de médecine ? L'esprit de Bella s'emballa. Ca expliquait surement pourquoi la famille d'Edward ne supportait pas ses choix de carrière. Même si elle adorait être derrière la caméra, elle serait aussi assez énervée si l'un de ses enfants abandonnait une carrière bien rémunérée de médecine pour plonger dans le monde incertain de la photographie. Il faisait un lourd pari.

- Eh bien, je ne suis ici qu'en tant qu'interne, confessa humblement Edward.

- Et il fait du bon boulot, s'immisca Alice. _Trop gentille pour son propre bien, comme d'habitude. _Nous pensons qu'Edward a un grand avenir devant lui, pas vrai Bella ?

- Er, ouais, sûr, mentit Bella. Elle n'avait jamais vu le travail d'Edward. Il l'avait harcelé à chaque shoot pour lui montrer ses photos mais elle l'avait envoyé ballader, lui disant qu'elle était trop occupée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ses photos, pensant que c'était juste un gars riche avec une tante bien placée. Maintenant elle réalisait qu'il devait se battre pour sa carrière. _Je devrais peut-être commencer à le prendre plus sérieusement_, pensa-t-elle.

Pendant que Bella méditait sur la situation d'Edward, Alice prit la situation en main.

- Carlisle, il y a un peignoir derrière le paravent, là-bas. Si tu veux bien te déshabiller et mettre ce peignoir, je vais commencer tes cheveux et ton maquillage. Au passage, mon nom est Alice !

- OK, merci Alice, Carlisle lui retourna son sourire contagieux et alla vers le paravent.

Edward vînt me parler.

- Bella je sais qu'on vient de faire la paix, et je ne veux pas t'énerver de nouveau - mais crois-tu que je pourrais louper cette séance photo ? Je veux dire, Carlisle et moi nous connaissons plutôt bien. Ca pourrait être... étrange s'il devait se déshabiller et poser nu devant moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente inconfortable. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Je pense que c'est foutrement parfait, _pensa Bella.

- Oh, ouais, c'est bon... j'imagine. Elle donna un coup de point en l'air intérieurement.

- Super, merci pour ta compréhension, il sourit. Je me rattraperai au prochain shoot, promis.

- Sûr, répondit-elle, alors qu'elle le regardait se préparer à partir, vérifiant qu'il avait pris _tout _ce qui lui appartenait, cette fois. Oh, et Edward ?

- Ouais ? lui demanda-t-il en retour, alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

- Amène quelques-unes de tes photos avec toi la prochaine fois - j'aimerais vraiment les voir.

Il fit un sourire radieux, d'une façon que même Bella trouva attachante.

- Absolument ! A la prochaine !

~X~

Bella ne savait pas si ce fut l'absence d'Edward, ou la présence d'Alice plus longue que d'habitude, ou juste la personnalité exubérante de Carlisle, mais cette séance photo était plus drôle que les deux dernières réunies.

Comme Pâques tombe en Mars l'année prochaine, Carlisle était allongé sur une plaque de fausse herbe avec un énorme oeuf de chocolat couvrant sa virilité. Il était entouré par des lapins en peluche et des petits poussins jaunes, et grâce au cerveau brillant d'Alice, son superbe corps nu était recouvert de bandes de peinture en chocolat, que les deux filles avaient adoré peindre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les trois soient dans une hystérie totale. C'était Bella qui avait tout déclenché. Elle avait remarqué Alice essayant d'étouffer un fou rire pendant qu'ils mettaient tout le décor en place, et Carlisle avait eu un regard complètement perplexe, mais avait tout de même essayé de rester professionnel. La dernière chose qu'un modèle songerait à faire serait de critiquer la direction artistique d'un photographe. C'était un suicide professionnel. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire - tout cela était complètement ridicule. Donc, Bella avait décidé de rompre la tension :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment Jésus réagirait vis-à-vis de notre réinterprétation de son réveil, mais je suis sûr que les lecteurs d'_Eclipse magazine_ vont l'adorer.

Tout était parti de ça. Carlisle essayait de ne pas rire tandis qu'il faisait des blagues pendant les pauses.

- Soyez honnête, mesdames. Que trouvez-vous sexy - moi, ou le chocolat ? Ils essayèrent de se calmer et Carlisle réussit tout de même à garder un visage impassible pour quelques photos. Mais les filles recommencèrent leur fou rire quand il commença à manger la peinture en chocolat qui était sur son corps. Oooh, ce truc est boooon !, s'exclama-t-il en léchant ses doigts. Bella, Alice - amenez vos fesses par ici. Vous _devez_ goûter ça. Venez ! Il leur fit signe avec les doigts enrobés de chocolat. Comment pourraient-elles résister à une telle offre?

Alice arriva la première et voulu mettre son doigt dans la peinture du bras du mannequin.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se mange, femme ! Tu dois le lécher - sur _moi_. Carlisle mis son bras vers l'arrière et brandit sa poitrine recouverte de chocolat pour les filles, avec un regard stupide sur le visage. Elles s'effondrèrent de rires à nouveau, se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. _Ah, pourquoi pas ?_ Bella et Alice se plièrent en même temps pour lécher la poitrine de Carlisle et se cognèrent la tête.

- Aïe ! crièrent-elles en même temps, toujours en riant hystériquement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon les filles. Pas besoin de se battre pour moi, plaisanta Carlisle, en rigolant avec elles. Faîtes une file d'attente.

- Il est tout à toi, Bella, dit Alice, s'asseyant et frottant son mal de tête. Je suis au régime, de toute façon.

- Vas-y Bella, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Goûte-moi. Carlisle fixa ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux de Bella et haussa un sourcil.

Sentant son hilarité partir et un soudain changement d'humeur, Bella rampa vers Carlisle à quatre pattes. Elle remarqua que la gaieté dans ses yeux avait été remplacée par autre chose. Soudainement, ça ne semblait plus si drôle.

Elle se pencha et baissa la tête vers sa poitrine luisante, pleine de chocolat et tendit lentement la langue. Elle choisit l'endroit avec soin, en léchant doucement et longuement le mamelon de Carlisle au dessus de ses pectoraux bien définis. Bella leva langoureusement la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient au niveau de Carlisle.

- Mmmmm, ronronna-t-elle. Délicieux.

* * *

**Mmm-mmm ! Personne n'a une petite faim maintenant ? ;)**

******L'auteur de la fiction m'a envoyé un message, _Calendrier d'Hommes_ est en effet en lice pour devenir la "Fiction de la Semaine" sur le site tehlemonadestand .net ! S'il vous plaît votez dans la colonne de droite ! :)**

**flopy69 : **Eh oui, c'était bien Carlisle ;)

**Grazy : **Merci :)

**Slam-chan : **Tu as un talent caché pour les reviews ou quoi ? J'ai adoré celle que tu as écrite ! Merci pour ton soutien, la fiction devrait etre finie vers décembre 2013 (eh oui c'est dans longtemps) :)

**Areka Motionless : **Merci de me dire que tu viendras tout de meme lire la traduction, j'espère que tu la trouveras à la hauteur de l'original :) popsicle99 a écrit 13 chapitres pour le moment donc je vais essayer de vite me rattraper pour vous traduire les nouveaux dès qu'elle les poste :)


	8. Chapitre 7 - Mr Mars (suite)

**Merci à tous les nouveaux qui suivent la fiction - Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'autant de personnes aiment cette histoire. Les choses vont devenir assez "chaudes" entre Bella et Carlisle dans ce chapitre. S'il vous plaît lisez et laissez des reviews !**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 7 - Mr. Mars (suite)_

Bella pouvait dire par le regard de Carlisle qu'elle l'avait dans ses filets. Mais avec Alice dans la pièce, ça n'allait pas aller très loin. Elle ne pouvait pas juste demander à Alice de partir - ce serait trop évident. _Que faire, que faire ?_

Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête, ses yeux revinrent vers le corps couvert de chocolat de Carlisle. Soyons honnêtes, ce délicieux morceau était dur à ignorer. Une lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Bella.

- Donc, Carlisle… J'ai les photos qu'il me fallait. Mon appartement est juste en haut - tu peux utiliser la douche avant de partir si tu le souhaites.

- Aww, quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me lécher jusqu'à ce que je sois propre ? il fit la moue. Bella rigola ; l'humour était revenu.

- Tentant... mais je passe. Je cuisine italien ce soir - je ne veux pas gâcher mon appétit. Elle tapota son ventre.

- Okay, je comprends. J'_adore_ la nourriture italienne.

- Oh vraiment ? demanda Bella, innocemment. _Merci Rosalie !_ Eh bien, tu es le bienvenue pour rester un peu après ta douche. Je fais des pâtes arrabbiata - La recette secrète d'Isabella... ajouta-t-elle, pour le tenter. La grand-mère de qui elle tenait son nom n'était pas vraiment italienne, mais Carlisle n'avait pas à savoir cela.

- Sûr, ça a l'air bien - si ça ne te pose pas de problème.

- Pas du tout. J'en fais toujours trop de toute façon. Alice, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Elle regarda son amie avec une expression du genre "ne-pense-même-pas-à-dire-oui".

- Oh, j'adorerais, Bells, mais j'ai, uh, un autre job de maquillage, tu te souviens ? Bella grinça des dents - Alice était vraiment une mauvaise menteuse. Heureusement, Carlisle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ca ou bien il était juste content que ce soit un mensonge...

- C'est vrai, oui. Je me rappelle quand tu me l'as dit maintenant. C'est dommage.

- Désolé, Alica haussa les épaules. Hey, pourquoi tu n'amènerais pas Carlisle se nettoyer en haut et je ferme la porte du studio ?

- Merci Alice, tu es une star, dit Bella, enlevant la clé du studio de sa poche et la passant à son amie.

- Okay, homme en chocolat - prends ton peignoire et je t'amène en haut.

- Oui Ma'am, Carlisle fit un petit salut et alla prendre son peignoir, donnant à Bella et Alice une vue parfaite sur son cul ferme.

- Mmm-mmm, dit Alice. Il y a du chocolat chaud, par ici.

~X~

Bella souriait tandis qu'elle hachait les piments rouges pour sa sauce arrabbiata. En ce moment même, il y avait un mannequin homme nu et sexy se lavant dans _sa_ douche - et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Empêcheur-de-baise Cullen se pointe. Elle se sentait excitée par rapport à ce qu'il allait se passer. Après deux rencontres rapprochées, elle se sentait comme enroulée dans un rouleau de printemps et devenait déséspérée pour un peu d'action.

Bella avait pensé proposé à Carlisle de lui frotter le dos. Après leur moment passionné dans le studio, elle avait sa petite idée sur le fait qu'il ne protesterait pas. Mais elle avait perdu son courage à la dernière minute et avait prévu de préparer le dîner à la place. Il n'y avait pas le feu. Ils avaient toute la soirée... et toute la nuit.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna, interrompant les pensées de Bella. Elle posa son couteau à hacher, essuya ses mains sur un torchon et prit la ligne du téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Est-ce vrai qu'il est dans ton appartement ? C'était Rosalie.

- Wow, les bonnes nouvelles vont vites, rigola Bella. Alice a une grande bouche. Peut importe, si tu sais qu'il est là, pourquoi appelles-tu ? Tu aurais pu interrompre quelque chose.

- Alice m'a dit que tu préparais le dîner. J'ai pensé que j'aurai le temps de te passer un petit coup de fils pour te souhaiter bonne chance.

- Un texto aurait suffit, Rose. Bella vit un blond approchait du bout des yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa que c'était Mike. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever cette vision. _De qui je me fous ? _pensa-t-elle. _Mike n'a jamais eu l'air si bien dans une serviette de bain._

- Er, écoute Rose, je dois y aller. Je te rappelles plus tard, okay ? Bella appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher le téléphone tandis que Rosalie était à mi-chemin de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle se tourna vers son invité et lui sourit. Bonne douche ? Les cheveux mouillés de Carlisle étaient mis en arrière et il était enroulé dans l'une de ses serviettes roses.

- Oui, merci. Je ne crois pas que rose soit ma couleur, cependant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il tourna sur lui même, donnant à Bella une vue à 360 degrés de son somptueux physique.

- Oh, tu y travailles, ma fille, plaisanta Bella. Donc tu t'es tellement amusé sur le photo shoot que tu ne veux plus t'habiller ?

- Ouais, je pense me convertir au naturisme. En fait, j'ai juste laissé mes vêtements dans le studio.

- Attends ici, je vais les chercher pour toi. _Et l'award pour La Phrase Que Je N'Aurais Pas Du Dire Aujourd'hui reviens à...__  
_

- C'est bon, ne te dérange pas. Je vois bien que tu es en train de cuisiner. Et de plus... Il s'arrêta, et se rapprocha de Bella. J'aime en quelque sorte être nu auprès de toi.

Bella se figea. Elle se sentit comme si elle était dans une montagne russe, en pleine descente. C'était bon. Ca arrivait vraiment.

Carlisle s'approcha davantage, mit ses mains autour de la taille de Bella et l'approcha à lui. Il baissa la tête et vint lentement placer ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un petit bisou papillon, comme pour tester sa réaction.

Elle répondit en l'embrassant plus passionnément, écartant ses lèvres pour lui permettre de faire danser sa langue avec la sienne. C'était bien. Après des années avec Mike, leur seul baiser ardent s'était déterioré en picorage superfiel sur les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie luxurieuse et sensuelle avec la langue de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa bouche.

Bella gémissa et glissa ses mains sur la taille de Carlisle, les bougeant immédiatement sur sa serviette de bain, à l'emplacement de ses fesses et les empoigna fortement. Elle le rapprocha d'elle et put sentir son excitation contre elle, suppliant d'un peu d'attention. Soudainement, elle sentit le matériel partir de ses doigts - Carlisle avait défait le devant de sa serviette. Bella relâcha ses mains et laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle replaca directement ses mains sur la douce surface, la peau nu des fesses de Carlisle, et glissa ses mains de l'autre coté de ses hanches pour sentir la dureté qui se poussait contre elle avec insistance.

Carlisle gémit dans la bouche de Bella tandis qu'elle commencait à faire des va-et-vient. Ses propres mains vinrent défaire les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il enleva de plus en plus rapidement, et posa ensuite ses mains sur la poitrine de sa partenaire pour les prendre en coupe et les serrer.

Soudain, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et coupa court au baiser. Bella ouvrit les yeux et regarda les sourcils de Carlisle se rapprocher en signe de préoccupation.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, en le laissant partir.

- Je-je ne sais pas. Il fait... chaud. Comme, vraiment chaud. Bella remarqua que le visage de Carlisle commençait à prendre une couleur rouge. Il regarda en bas et elle suivit son regard, là où ses mains s'occupaient de sa virilité. Oh putain, ça brûle ! Bella, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je- je- Rien ! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle regarda la cuisine avec horreur.

Ses yeux attérirent sur la planche à découper.

_Piments rouges. _

- Oh mon dieu, Carlisle ! J'étais en train de couper les piments. Je ne me suis pas lavé les mains. Oh merde, je suis désolé !

- Glace ! J'ai besoin de glace ! supplia-t-il, les larmes coulant maintenant de ses yeux. Bella se précipita dans le congélateur pour prendre un sac de petits pois surgelés, et le balança à Carlisle. Il les prit avec gratitude et le mit sur son entre-jambe brulée.

- Tu- tu devrais probablement prendre une autre douche pour essayer et te laver. Oh Carlisle, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé ! Carlisle hocha la tête et parti, tel un crabe, vers la salle de bain, s'arrêtant pour ramasser sa serviette en chemin.

- J'abandonne, se dit Bella, quand Carlisle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. J'abandonne complètement.

Elle prit son trouseau de clés du studio et descendit chercher les vêtements de Carlisle. _C'était une recette désastreuse.__  
_

* * *

**Pauvre Bella ! (Ou devrais-je dire "pauvre Carlisle" ?) Cette fille sera-t-elle un jour chanceuse ?**

******_Calendrier d'Hommes_ est en lice pour devenir la "Fiction de la Semaine" sur le site tehlemonadestand .net ! S'il vous plaît votez dans la colonne de droite ! :)**

******flopy69 : **Eh oui, à moins que... Bella maladroite arrive ;)

**patoun : **J'avoue y avoir pensé aussi et c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurais voulu voir une Bella un peu dévergondée... Mais d'autres personnes m'ont laissé des reviews disant qu'ils étaient content de ça justement, donc on verra ce que l'auteur décide. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne va pas tarder à se rapprocher d'Edward :)


	9. Chapitre 8 - Spartans

**Je ne peux assez remercier tous ceux qui follows et reviews cette histoire. J'ai plus de 70 followers, ce qui est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer !**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 8** -** Spartans_

- Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, Bella, rigola Rosalie. "Si vous ne supportez pas la chaleur, sortez de la cuisine !" Elle redoubla d'hystérie, tandis qu'Alice s'étranglait avec son verre de vin blanc, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Après leur désastreuse soirée avec Carlisle, Bella avait senti qu'il fallait d'urgence qu'elle voit ses amies. Rose avait obtenu des tickets pour l'ouverture d'un bar en ville, donc les filles étaient désormais en train de se préparer dans l'appartement de Bella, où Rose et Alice prenaient un malin plaisir à rire de son récent malheur.

- Putain les filles, ce n'est pas drôle ! gronda Bella. Le pauvre gars pourrait être effrayé à vie ! Elle se rappela le visage d'agonie et de honte de Carlisle lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement pour retourner à l'hôpital où il allait se faire consulter pour traiter ses parties carbonisées par le piment.

- Bella, il va s'en remettre, la rassura Rosalie. La même chose est arrivée à un gars que je connais, mais c'était un autre type de piment. Bien sûr il a dû aller aux urgences, mais il n'y avait eu aucun dommage permanent. Crois-moi, je devrais savoir... Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, sirotant son vodka tonic.

- Allez, Bells, tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, insista Alice. Jusqu'à maintenant tous les mannequins ont été attirés par toi - tu n'as juste pas eu de chance. Et au moins tu as eu un massage et un baiser. C'est plus d'action dans ta vie amoureuse que ces derniers mois.

- Gee, merci de me le rappeler, Alice. Bella bût le reste de sa boisson avec frustration. Les filles n'allaient pas la laisser abandonner ça.

Bella ne pouvait rester longtemps énervée contre ses amies, cependant. Elle était vraiment contente de se préparer pour une soirée avec elles. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait ça - certainement pas depuis qu'elle avait emmenagé avec Mike. C'était comme avant. De plus, qui ne voudrait pas d'Alice comme styliste pesonnelle ? Bella avait laissé tomber son idée de sortir avec son habituel jean skinny et un tee-shirt. A la place, Alice avait choisi une magnifique robe bustier dans ses tons de bleu favoris. Elle s'admira dans le miroir - elle avait l'air foutrement sexy, elle devait l'avouer.

Les filles hélèrent un taxi et allèrent directement au nouveau bar, _Spartans_. Après être sorti du taxi, Rose les amena directement vers l'avant de la longue file et fit un sourire brillant pour flirter avec le portier.

- Rosalie Hale, _Eclipse magazine_. Le plus grand des deux baraqués regarda sa liste et les laissa entrer (Bella nota qu'il n'avait pas défait ses yeux du spectaculaire corps de Rose pendant tout ce temps).

Le bar était déjà rempli d'une foule de médias, de jeunes riches et de célébrités. Bella fit une grimace à Alice derrière le dos de Rosalie, alors qu'elle les menait à une table vide avec le signe "Réservé". Ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre d'endroit. Pourtant, s'il y avait des boissons gratuites et de la bonne compagnie, elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment se plaindre. Rose vérifia rapidement que personne ne regardait, avant de glisser la petite pancarte "Réservé" dans son sac à main.

- Rosalie ! s'écria Alice, choquée mais pas surprise par l'action de son amie.

Rose sourit malicieusement, et fit signe à une serveuse portant un plateau remplie de flûtes de champagne.

- Quoi, tu penses qu'il y a ici des gens plus important que nous ? Bella et Alice rigolèrent, s'assirent, et se saisirent d'un verre.

- Mmm, dit Rosalie. Ce truc est toujours meilleur quand c'est gratuit. Les filles tintèrent leurs verres en portant un toast.

- A Bella obtenant un homme !

Bella sourit et secoua la tête. Les bulles du champagne, ajoutées aux verres de la pré-soirée dans son appartement, avaient commencé à lui monter à la tête, enlevant le désespoir qu'elle ressentait après ses trois tentatives infructueuses. Elle était forte, elle était sexy... et elle commençait à être assez ivre.

- Si pour commencer tu ne réussis pas... dit-elle, levant son verre.

- Essai, essai encore ! crièrent les filles en cœur.

Alice s'interrompit brusquement de boire, ses yeux se concentrant sur quelque chose au loin, derrière Bella.

- Hey, c'est pas... Edward ? Elle hocha la tête en direction de la cabine du DJ. Là-bas en tee-shirt bleu.

- Edward ? Tu veux dire le neveu empêcheur-de-baise d'Esmée ? demanda Rosalie. Alice hocha la tête, rigolant. Attendez - les filles vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était _mignon_ !

- C'est parce qu'il ne l'est pas ! dit Bella, tendant le cou pour essayer de repérer son assistant.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella. Il a l'air plutôt bien, dit Alice, qui à la grande horreur de Bella s'agitait et essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Edward. Elle devait assez le voir au travail, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'harcèle aussi lors d'une soirée.

Bella repéra finalement Edward, au moment où il retourna ses gestes à Alice et commençait à marcher vers leur table. Même si elle détestait l'admettre, son amie n'avait pas tord. Edward était pas mal. _Ok, peut-être un peu mieux que "pas mal"._ Finie la casquette de baseball, les vieux tee-shirts minables et ringards qu'il portait tous les jours au studio. Au lieu de cela, Edward était vêtu d'une délicieuse chemise bleu pâle, qui contrastait joliment avec la couleur bronze inhabituelle de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Alors qu'il approchait, il ajusta ses lunettes noires - un geste qui fit penser à Bella qu'il était un peu nerveux.

- Bella, Alice, quelle belle surprise ! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici ce soir, dit Edward, se penchant pour faire une bise à Alice.

_Eh bien, tu te pointes à tous les endroits où je ne veux pas que tu sois, donc pourquoi pas aussi ici,_ pensa Bella, offrant elle aussi ses joues pour une bise de "bonjour".

- Rose avait trois tickets gratuits. Elle travaille avec ta Tante Esmée, expliqua-t-elle, présentant Rosalie et Edward. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre d'endroit. Tu ne vis pas dans les cafés et les magasins de BD ? Elle ignora le regard choqué qu'Alice lui lançait.

- Tu m'as eu, dit Edward, levant les bras comme s'il se rendait. Il abaissa la voix et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Bella. Mais c'est juste une couverture pour ma double vie en tant qu'international millionnaire playboy. _Putain, il sent bon ! _Shh, ne le dis à personne. Bella rigola, malgré elle. Ce gars avait la fâcheuse habitude de la faire sourire lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Non, sérieusement, dit Edward, l'un des co-propriétaires est un vieil ami. Je suis juste là pour le soutenir. _Clubs de __Tennis, propriétaires de bar, éditeur de magazine pour une tante - tu ne tournes pas en rond, pas vrai Edward ?_ pensa Bella. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce gars. Il n'était certainement pas comme tous les autres gosses de riches qu'elle avait rencontré avant.

- Te voilà, Edward ! Je vais nous chercher des verres et tu me fuis. Une grande, jolie fille avec une peau caramel et de courts cheveux noirs tendit une bouteille de bière à Edward. En plus je vois que tu as trouvé bien meilleure compagnie. Salut, je m'appelle Leah, au fait. Elle sourit chaleureusement et sincèrement aux filles.

- Leah, je te présente Rosalie et Alice, et voici Bella Swan - la photographe que j'assiste. Edward plaça gentiment sa main sur l'épaule nue de Bella en la présentant. Elle sentit sa peau en contact devenir soudainement très chaude. _Ca doit être le champagne, _se dit-elle.

- Donc voici la fameuse Bella, sourit Leah. Ce gars _n'_arrête pas de parler de toi. C'est vraiment sympa de finalement placer un visage sur le nom.

Bella sourit maladroitement. _Génial_, pensa-t-elle. _Edward avait probablement raconté à sa petite-amie toutes les histoires de quelle pute venue de l'enfer j'étais._

Les pensées de Bella furent interrompues par Alice qui attrapa son bras.

- Oh mon dieu, Bells. Regarde qui est là ! glapit-elle. Mr. Janvier en personne. Et il vient par là !

* * *

** Embarrassant ! S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé :)**

**C'est assez spécial que deux chapitres soient postés le même jour, c'est juste que je suis encore en vacances donc j'ai assez de temps ;)**

**Siam-chan : **Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment une bonne imagination, je pense que c'est pour ça que son histoire a autant de succès :) Merci d'avoir voté ! :D


	10. Chapitre 9 - Spartans (suite)

**Merci encore à tous les nouveaux followers et pour les reviews ! **

**Mr. Avril fera son entrée dans le prochain chapitre. Qui pensez-vous que ce sera ?**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 9 - Spartans (suite)_

- Les filles ! appela Emmett, fanfaronnant jusqu'à leur table. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, pas vrai ? Bella tenta un faible sourire tandis qu'Emmett la prenait dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues devenir rouges en repensant à leur dernière entrevue, ce qui jurait sans doute horriblement avec le bleu de sa robe.

- Emmett, hey. Um, c'est bon de te voir. _Non._

C'était pire qu'embarrassant. Du coin des yeux elle pouvait voir Alice et Edward se lançaient des regards significatifs. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au studio pour son second shoot, Edward n'avait pas perdu de temps en racontant tout à Alice à propos de l'hilarant effleurement avec Mr. Janvier. Bien sûr, Bella avait déjà régalé sa meilleure amie de tous les détails croustillants, mais ça n'empêchait pas Alice d'avoir une bonne vieille complicité vis-à-vis de ça avec Edward. _Traître de petit lutin. __  
_

- Hey Alice, dit Emmett, lui faisant un autre calin d'ours. Et, er, Edmund, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, lui offrant sa poigne.

- A vrai dire, c'est Ed_ward_. Et je suis Rosalie Hale. On s'est parlé au téléphone l'autre jour. Rose avait sauté de son siège et mettait désormais ses atouts sous le visage d'Emmett. Bella ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait un jour vu quelqu'un bouger si vite.

- Oh _hey_, Rosalie ! Wow, c'est vraiment bien de mettre un visage sur cette voix. Surtout quand elle est aussi belle. Rose sourit et bougea démuserement ses cils au compliment, ce qui aggrava davantage la manière honteuse dont elle s'était déplacée pour mettre sa main sur les impressionnants biceps d'Emmett.

Bella avait donc droit à deux chocs. _Est-ce que Rose était vraiment en train de flirter avec le gars qu'elle avait essayé de mettre dans son lit il y a quelques jours ? _

- Oh, stop ! rigola Rose en serrant le gros bras d'Emmett. Bella m'avait dit que tu étais beau nu mais elle ne m'avait pas dit à quel point tu es sexy _avec _des vêtements.

_Oui ! _Et Emmett semblait apprécier.

- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, dit Bella à personne en particulier, prenant son verre de champagne et se levant de table. Elle passa à travers une douzaine de serveurs portant des tonnes de verres gratuits et atterrit au bar. Après trois désastreuse aventures pour essayer de baiser, elle n'était pas encore prête à s'asseoir et regarder Rosalie réussir exactement là où elle avait échoué. _Au moins pas sans des verres copieux d'alcool qui l'aiderait à passer outre._

Elle atteint le bar et essaya en vain d'attirer l'attention du barman. _Ugh, génial_, pensa Bella. _Juste ce dont j'ai besoin - devenir complètement invisible quand j'ai désespérément besoin d'un verre. _Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha sur le bar, espérant avoir mis le nouveau soutien-gorge push-up miracle. _Ou naturellement avoir un corps de tueuse comme Rosalie, qui avait surement le visage de Mr. Janvier dedans en ce moment même._

- Pourrais-je avoir un Cosmopolitain, s'il vous plaît ? demanda une voix d'homme à sa droite. _Quoi ?! Il n'y avait personne ici il y a une seconde et maintenant il allait être servie avant elle ?_ Déjà énervée, Bella se tourna, prête à faire éclater sa rage.

C'était Edward.

- Leah ne vient-elle pas de t'avoir une bière ? demanda-t-elle, fâchée.

- Si. C'est pour toi, dit-il, montrant le cocktail que le barman était en train de préparer. Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un verre. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Bella soupira. Elle n'allait pas dire à Edward ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait déjà surpris en plein acte avec Mr. Février - la dernière chose qu'elle voulait qu'il sache était qu'elle était aussi intéressée par Emmett. Edward avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien à sa tante à promos d'elle et Riley, mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il ne dirait rien s'il savait que c'était l'une de ses habitudes de séduire ses mannequins.

- C'est juste... Je... elle balbutia, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Edward était plus intuitif qu'elle ne pensait.

- Attends - est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton amie Rosalie se jetant dans les bras de ce gars ? Bella mordit sa lèvre. Oh mon dieu, c'est ça, pas vrai ? Ne me dit pas que tu _aimes _cet idiot ! Il est tellement narcissique !

- Je- Eh bien... Non. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Bella fût surprise que ce qu'elle pensait être un mensonge était en fait la réalité. Edward avait raison. Emmett était un peu un idiot. Elle sentit qu'elle devait plus d'explications à Edward. C'est juste... Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien, tu sais ? Il semblait assez intéressé lors de la séance photo. Puis il a regardé deux secondes Rosalie et ses yeux se sont agrandis et sa langue est tombée de sa bouche comme un personnage de cartoon. Ca me fait juste me sentir assez merdique, c'est tout.

- Bella, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Ce gars est clairement plus intéressé par sa personne que par n'importe quelle fille. Peut-être que Rosalie aime ce genre de chose, mais, personnellement, je pense que tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir. Il prit le Cosmo des mains du barman et le glissa sur le bar vers Bella. Maintenant bois et oublies tout ça.

- Merci Edward. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère. Pourquoi devait-il être si gentil avec elle alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le détester ?

- De rien, boss, il sourit. Donc Leah et moi pensons partir d'ici bientôt et aller ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Alice ne laisseriez pas les deux tourtereaux pour venir avec nous ?

- Hmm, tentant, dit Bella. Cet endroit en fait trop.

Edward rigola.

- Je ne dirai pas à mon ami que tu as dit ça sur le bar. Mais seulement si tu ne lui dit pas que je suis d'accord avec toi !

- Affaire conclue, dit Bella, lui tendant la main pour la serrer. Allez, allons-y et voyons si Alice est prête à partir aussi.

Ils retournèrent voir leurs amis, où Rosalie avait réussi d'une quelconque manière à s'assoir sur les genoux d'Emmett. Elle riait ostensiblement tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Bella remarqua que sa main reposait sur la jambe nue de Rose. _Putain, ces deux-là n'ont pas perdu de temps à se familiariser !_

- Hey Bella, cria Alice par dessus la musique assourdissante. Leah me disait justement qu'elle et Edward allaient dans un bar de karaoké plus tard. Tu veux venir ?

- Karaoké, hein ? dit Bella, regardant Edward avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire tordu. Eh bien, n'es-tu pas plein de surprises ce soir, Edward Cullen ?

- Hey, ne dit rien tant que tu n'as pas entendu ma merveilleux interprétation de _Total Eclipse of the Heart. _Edward commença à mal chanter dans sa bouteille de bière. _Turrrrn around! Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around…_

Bella et Alice se regardèrent avec des sourires perplexes. Leah commença à le soutenir avec cris et exclamations.

- _Turrrrrn around! Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…_ Edward sauta sur la banquette et continua a chanter d'une voix fausse : _Turrrrn around, bright eyes! Every now and then I fall apart!_

Alice, Bella et Leah avaient commencé à mourir de rire à cette partie, et même Rose et Emmett avaient arrêté de se tripoter pour pouvoir regarder la performance impromptue d'Edward.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Une petite foule s'était rassemblée autour de leur table et Bella repéra un garde de sécurité avec une expression sévère.

Entre les larmes de rire, elle alla attraper la jambe d'Edward pour le faire descendre de la banquette avant qu'il n'ait des problèmes. Il était tellement dans sa chanson que l'action de Bella le prit par surprise. Il se retourna et réussit à perdre pied, frappant les boissons posées sur la table dans le processus et s'écrasa sur Bella. Elle poussa un cri aigu.

Son poids fit glisser Bella de son siège et atterrir sur le sol collant, où Edward glissa au-dessus d'elle. En tombant, Bella entendit un inconfortable son de déchirement. _Sa robe !_

Sans se laisser décourager par la chute, Edward leva la tête et continua la sérénade devant Bella avec un sourire ridicule.

_- Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heeeaaarrrtt!_

* * *

**Credit : _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ de Bonnie Tyler/écrit par Jim Steinman**

**Personnellement je connais cette chanson parce que Rachel la chante dans _Glee_, mais sinon allez l'écouter sur Youtube ;)**

**Nedwige Stew : **Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, mais t'inquiète je me dépêche de traduire ;)

**Laurie : **Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de point de vue d'Edward puisqu'il n'y en a déjà pas vraiment de Bella, c'est surtout un point de vue extérieur :) Et merci pour ce que tu me dis par rapport aux reviews, j'espère que la fiction va avoir encore plus de lecteurs avec le temps, merci de ton soutien :)


	11. Chapitre 10 - Mr Avril

**Avertissement aux jeunes lecteurs, ce chapitre est un peu plus cru que les autres donc pour ceux que ça dérange passez votre chemin !**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 10 - Mr. Avril_

Bella se pencha et ajusta les quatre murs de la douche pour que les jets d'eaux se placent stratégiquement sur les parties inférieures de Mr. Avril. L'eau était froide, pour ne pas que la vapeur atteigne l'appareil photo. Mais de cet angle - Bella nota avec plaisir - que la fraîcheur de la température ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur la virilité du mannequin.

Elle était une femme en mission. Après le flirt de Rosalie avec Mr. Janvier, Bella était déterminée à se prouver à elle - et Rose - qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour abattre un homme (sans mentionner son fuyant orgasme post-Mike).

Elle était toujours énervée envers sa soi-disant amie pour la soirée au _Spartans_. Comme elle avait dit à Edward, ce n'était meme pas parce qu'elle _aimait_ Emmett - mais Rosalie avait brisé le code des filles en allant vers lui.

La nuit n'avait fait qu'empirer après la petite cascade du karaoké d'Edward. La chute avait causé à la magnifique robe bleu de Bella une déchirure de l'ourlet à la taille, révélant son petit string et son cul au monde. Elle avait été mortifiée. Leah avait gentillement offert à Bella son long et noir trench coat pour couvrir son embarassement, mais c'était trop tard, la soirée était officiellement finie.

Edward n'avait pu assez s'excuser pour les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Bella pouvait dire à quel point il se sentait coupable pour tout le truc, et elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable - après tout, elle était celle qui avait agripper sa jambe - mais elle voulait quelqu'un à accuser, et ce quelqu'un était Edward. Les autres avaient été couvert des verres volants qu'Edward avait jeté de la table, donc Alice et Leah semblaient presqu'aussi débraillées et pitoyables que Bella. En effet, les seuls qui semblaient ne pas avoir été dérangés par tout l'incident étaient Emmett et Rosalie, qui avait pris cette excuse pour "enlever tous leurs vêtements mouillés" et ne perdre aucun temps à s'empaqueter dans un taxi noir vers l'appartement de Rosalie. Bella aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu de la buée sur la fenetre du taxi tandis qu'ils filaient.

Bella avait ignoré les appels de Rosalie depuis ce moment. Elle savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait éventuellement - elle le faisait toujours. De plus, elles avaient été amies depuis trop longtemps pour laisser un gars se mettre entre elles. Mais elle voulait la faire patauger dans sa culpabilité un peu plus longtemps.

Donc la voilà maintenant, dans la salle de bain de la suite d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, avec le délicieux Mr. Avril. Alice avait déjà disparu, et Edward ne s'était pas montré - probablement trop honteux de son comportement ivrogne au _Spartans_ pour se montrer. Et alors que Bella regardait le mannequin - Paul - frictionner son corps nu dans l'éxubérante douche, elle était secrètement contente de ne pas avoir déjà jeté l'éponge.

Il avait un corps splendide. De ses cheveux noirs, sa peau caramel, à son ventre, Bella le buvait du regard comme un grand verre d'eau fraîche un jour de chaleur. Elle avait toujours détesté les douches d'Avril - jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ca rends vraiment bien, Paul, dit-elle, encourageante, alors qu'il savonnait sa poitrine musclée. Peut-être que tu pourrais te tourner et me regarder par-dessus ton épaule...

- Comme ça ?, demanda-t-il, repositionnant son corps pour que Bella puisse voir furtivement son jolie cul à travers les jets d'eau.

- Oh, c'est parfait, Paul ! _C'était parfait. _Elle voulait prendre une bouchée.

Paul avait confiance en son corps, ce qui se voyait lorsqu'il posait pour Bella. Il n'était pas aussi arrogant qu'Emmett, ou aussi timide que Riley, ou aussi chalheureux que Carlisle. Mais il avait ouvertement flirté avec Bella depuis qu'il était arrivé et il avait un regard spécial dans ses yeux marrons qui faisait fondre Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'habituelle avantage des informations de l'interview de Rosalie, donc elle se basait sur ses propres ruses féminines durant tout ce temps. Bella n'était pas sûr d'avoir des "ruses féminines" (ça aiderait si elle savait ce qu'elles étaient) mais quand Paul avait demandé suggestivement au début de la séance photo si elle voulait le rejoindre dans la douche, elle savait que ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Maintenant, alors qu'il fixait les lentilles de son appareil photo, elle pouvait sentir une délicieuse sensation de picotements entre ses jambes.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Bella posa délicaement l'appareil photo à coté de l'évier et entra dans l'énorme douche avec l'excuse de réajuster de nouveau la trajectoire des jets. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour bouger l'un des pommeaux de douche, elle mouilla "accidentellement" son fin tee-shirt blanc. _Ca devrait faire l'affaire._

- Oups ! rigola-t-elle, dans l'expective d'attirer l'attention de Paul. _Oups, je tombe une nouvelle fois ! _Elle se redressa, regardant son tee-shirt trempé, qui était maintenant collé à son soutien-gorge conventionnel. Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement maladroite ! Il semble que j'ai commencé par inadvertance un concours de tee-shirt mouillé ici...

- Eh bien, tu as mon vote, plaisanta Paul, fixant sans honte les mamelons érigés de Bella pointant à travers le tissu mouillé. Elle le regarda avec un sourire vicieux, avant de sortir de la douche et prendre son appareil photo pour prendre plus de photos.

Paul recommença à prendre des poses sans efforts, mais Bella remarqua que ses yeux avaient maintenant une étincelle en plus. Elle commença à faire elle-même des poses, bougeant avec son appareil photo pour que Paul ait la meilleure vue possible de ses seins semi-exposés. Ses efforts n'étaient pas gâchés. Il mit davantage de gel douche dans sa main et commença à s'en mettre sur le corps, bougeant lentement ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses abdaux. Alors que Bella approchait davantage pour prendre des photos, Paul commença à descendre ses mains plus bas sur son corps, dans de longs, vifs mouvements. Elle changea la trajectoire de son regard de l'appareil photo à ses yeux. Il lui retourna son regard, comme pour la défier, et continua à se toucher.

_Bingo._

Doucement, Bella posa son appareil photo et le couvra avec une serviette. Les choses étaient sur le point de devenir vraiment mouillées ici.

Laissant de côté toute timidité, elle se placa devant Paul et retira son tee-shirt trempé, le laissant tomber au sol avec satisfaction. Paul poussa un _oh-mon-dieu_ lubrique et atteint le robinet en attendant que Bella se joigne à lui. Elle retira son jean et sa culotte et entra avec impatience dans la douche, où elle fut accueillie par les bras de Paul.

C'était la première - et seule - fois que Bella était complètement nue avec un autre homme que Mike. Elle pouvait à peine se rappeler la première fois qu'elle s'était déshabillée devant lui, mais elle était assez sûr qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Tandis que Paul mettait ses bras autour d'elle et la mouilla davantage en pressant sa peau nu contre elle, Bella pensa qu'elle allait mourir de bonheur... ou au moins de désir.

Il serra Bella contre lui et l'embrassa avec force, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche. Prise par le moment, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à descendre ses mains de sa taille à son parfait cul et le serra fortement. C'était aussi bon que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Arrêtant le baiser, Paul fit tourner Bella et la poussa contre le mur de la douche. Le sentiment de ses seins sensibles écrasés contre le froid carrelage noir, et la dureté de Paul pressé contre la fente de ses fesses était exaltant. Elle cria quand Paul commença à embrasser et mordre le dos de son cou et ses épaules, et glissa sa main entre ses jambes par devant. Mike avait été le seul homme à la toucher comme ça, et alors que les doigts experts de Paul l'exploraient, elle réalisa à quel point sa relation avec Mike était devenue une routine, comme si elle réchauffait une vieille voiture - une nécessité plus qu'un plaisir.

Bella banissa les pensées du passé et se concentra sur le présent - l'électrique, alléchant présent. Les doigts de Paul travaillaient habilement, l'amenant déjà près du bord. Bella était étourdie et elle pouvait se sentir respirer la vapeur de la douche dans de profondes respirations haletantes. Des vagues de plaisir frissonnantes commencèrent à parcourir son corps. Elle voulait de nouveau embrasser Paul, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle atteignait le sommet. Elle se retourna...

Et glissa.

* * *

**Pauvre Bella ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Elles me font vraiment très plaisir et j'adore avoir vos avis ;D**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Mr Avril (suite)

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 11 - Mr. Avril (suite)_

Bella ouvrit les yeux et attendit que ses sens se remettent en marche. Elle était allongée sur une surface dure et froide et de la lumière l'aveuglait. Jugeant par le sentiment d'air frais sur sa peau, elle était aussi nue. Il semblait il y avoir une grande fête dans sa tête.

_Oh merde, c'était finalement arrivé. Elle avait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres._

- Bella ? Bella, tu vas bien ? Un Adonis bronzé planait au dessus d'elle.

_Des extra-terrestres vraiment mignons._

Elle essaya de s'asseoir, grimaçant de douleur en le faisant. Etourdie, elle retomba presque à nouveau. Le sexy extra-terrestre nu se précipita pour l'aider. La mémoire lui revînt quand le sang atteignit sa tête. Paul. La douche. Le presque orgasme. La chute. _Putain de vie. _

- Qu'est-ce- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle en avait une assez bonne idée.

- Tu as glissé dans la douche et cogné ta tête assez fortement. Ca t'a assommé. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

- Non ! Non, ça va aller, dit Bella, précipitamment. L'hôpital le plus proche était celui où travaillait Carlisle. Elle pouvait vraiment faire sans _cette _embarrassante discussion. _Donc, Bella, comment t'es-tu exactement cognée la tête ? _Merci Paul, ça va aller. Cependant, Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à ranger et appeler un taxi ?

- Sûr, aucun problème. Tandis que Paul l'aidait à se lever et l'entourer d'une serviette, Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la chute n'avait pas enlever l'excitation de Paul. Une vive pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Pouvaient-ils reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté ?_ Elle effaça cette idée. _Putain ma fille, tu pourrais avoir une sérieuse commotion cérébrale !_

Bella bougea lentement et soigneusement pour remettre sa culotte et son jean. Son tee-shirt mouillé était mort, donc elle le jeta dans un sac et mit autre chose à la place. Paul avait mit un caleçon Calvin Klein pour aider Bella à ranger les équipements. Elle apprécia silencieusement de le voir travailler, alors qu'elle prenait de la glace pour en mettre contre sa tête endolorie. _Au moins j'ai ça en lot de consolation_, pensa-t-elle.

Une fois que tout était empaqueté et qu'ils étaient tous deux complètement habillés, Paul escorta Bella hors de l'hôtel pour attendre son taxi. A son étonnement, il lui fit un baiser d'au revoir persistant sur les lèvres, pas brutal et passionné comme plus tôt, mais tout de même sexy et avec une touche de promesse.

- J'espère que l'on pourra retravailler ensemble un jour, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Bella soupira de contentement en s'asseyant sur le cuir des sièges du taxi et regarda la grosse pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre. Oui, elle avait abruptement arrêté leur session érotique en étant totalement maladroite. Oui, sa tête semblait avoir tous les acteurs de _Riverdance_ vivant dedans. Et oui, elle avait complètement oublié de donner son numéro à Paul. Mais elle avait tout de même réussi à le séduire d'elle-même. Sans aucun savoir de Rosalie. Aucun miracle maquillage d'Alice. Juste Bella. Elle sourit, contente d'elle-même. Peut-être que la vie sans Mike n'allait pas être si mauvaise finalement.

Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le rythme du crépitement de la pluie la bercer pour s'endormir. Attendez, non ! Elle devait rester éveillée. Elle avait peut-être une commotion cérébrale. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que la seule chose à ne pas faire après avoir subit un choc était de s'endormir.

Bella laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, la sensation des muscles tendus de Paul, ses baisers sauvages, ses doigts taquins... ça la tiendrait éveillée.

~X~

Tandis que le taxi s'arrêtait devant son appartement, Bella remarqua un homme débraillé vêtu d'une casquette de baseball blotti sous le porche, essayant en vain de s'abriter de la pluie. _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être..._

Elle vit la personne retirer ses lunettes pour les sécher avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt sous sa veste. En faisant cela, il faillit laisser tomber le gros dossier en cuir qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. _C'était lui. Edward. Que faisait-il ici ? _

Bella paya rapidement le chauffeur de taxi et couru jusqu'au porche avec son sac, tout en fouillant dedans pour trouver ses clés. Elle avait été assez mouillée pour une journée.

-Edward, hey, dit-elle, tout en ouvrant la porte. Entre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le sec et chaud couloir de l'appartement et se secouèrent comme deux chiens en rigolant. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Bella.

- Je t'attendais. N'étions-nous pas supposés faire le shooting de Mr. Avril aujourd'hui ? Edward enleva de nouveau ses lunettes, qui étaient maintenant pleine de buée. Une fois de plus Bella fut étonné par les reflets or de ses yeux.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas reçu le message de Rosalie ? Le shoot était au Midnight Sun Hotel. Edward secoua juste la tête et eu l'air confus. Bella était perplexe. Elle avait spécifiquement demandé à Alice de demander à Rosalie de donner les directives à Edward. Peut-être que ça lui apprendrait à faire la tête à Rosalie. Plus tôt, Bella avait été contente quand Edward ne s'était pas montré. Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait le pauvre gars trempé jusqu'aux os, elle se sentait vraiment mal pour lui. Attends, Edward, tu as attendu ici pendant tout ce temps ?

- Er, en gros. J'ai été cherché un café à un moment. Mais j'étais inquiet que tu arrives et que tu sois en colère contre moi si je n'étais pas là. Peut-être même me virer. Je t'aurais bien appelé mais je n'ai pas ton numéro. J'ai essayé d'appeler Rosalie un bon nombre de fois mais elle ne décrochait pas. Désolé. Il sourit et haussa les épaules. Bella se sentit affreuse. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était une telle pute ?

- Non, Edward, je suis celle qui devrait s'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais à quel point ce stage compte pour toi et je ne te virerai du projet que pour une bonne raison. Pour être honnête, quand tu ne t'es pas montré aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que tu étais probablement juste embarrassé vis-à-vis de l'autre nuit au _Spartans_. Bella put se sentir grimacer à se souvenir. Elle avait été tellement énervée contre Edward pour avoir déchiré sa robe, mais elle commençait maintenant à voir le côté amusant de la chose, spécialement quand elle se souvenait du terrible chant d'Edward.

- Oh _merde_, Edward grinça des dents, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça, pas vrai ? Leah me l'a impitoyablement rappelé à chaque opportunité. Tout est de sa faute, de toute façon. Elle est celle qui m'avait fait boire avant que vous n'arriviez. Honnêtement, cette fille est incroyable. Ca ne l'atteints presque pas. Mais moi ? Je prends tellement vite ! Et je suis tellement, tellement désolé encore pour ta robe, vraiment. Peut-on juste oublier que tout l'incident est un jour arrivé ? S'il te plaît ? Il rassembla ses mains en signe de prière et regarda Bella avec des yeux de chiot. Elle rigola.

- Okay, à une condition. J'oublierais que tu as massacré ivrognement un classique de Bonnie Tyler devant tout le bar, si tu oublies que tu m'as vu montrer mon petit cul blanc au monde.

Il se stoppa, comme s'il considérait l'offre.

- Désolé Bella, je ne pense pas que j'oublierais _ça _d'aussi tôt. L'accord est mort.

- Pervers. Elle le frappa gentiment au bras. Oh mon dieu, Edward, tu es trempé ! Viens en haut et je te fais un peu de café.

- Oh wow. Bella Swan vient de m'inviter chez elle pour du "café". Il essaya de supprimer un sourire tandis que ses mains mimaient des guillemets. C'est totalement ok pour moi.

- Edward, j'ai peut-être commencé à être sympa avec toi, mais ne pousse pas trop, le réprimanda Bella pour rigoler. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle aimait en quelque sorte ce nouveau côté flirteur de son assistant.

* * *

**Hmm, Edward dans l'appartement de Bella, hein ? Ca devrait être intéressant… Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Alexise-me : **Oui Edward est parfait dans tous les cas, et puis c'est mignon le fait qu'il chante mal ;)

**Lily33-ec : **Toi qui voulais du Bella/Edward là tu commences à être servie :)

**Linou2701 : **Nan je crois qu'elle a vraiment la poisse... On compatit :p

**Nedwige Stew : **Moi aussi j'adore Alex, c'est pour ça que c'est génial que ce soit avec lui qu'elle ait été le plus loin ! :D


	13. Chapitre 12

**Ceci est le chapitre préféré de l'auteur de cette fiction jusqu'ici - elle espère que vous l'aimerez autant qu'elle.**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

EDWARD CULLEN EST ASSIS EN BOXER DANS MON APPARTEMENT. LOL! ;-)

Bella envoya le message à Alice. Elle trouvait la situation tellement surréelle et amusante qu'elle devait le dire à quelqu'un. Le pauvre jean d'Edward avait été trempé par la pluie, donc il avait demandé s'il pouvait l'enlever et le laisser sécher sur le radiateur. Ca aurait été dure de dire « non ». Il était maintenant assis sur le canapé avec son tee-shirt vintage _Spider-Man_ et un boxer noir, tenant une tasse de café chaud.

Ses jambes étaient longues, maigres et en fait assez musclées, avait remarqué Bella. _Probablement grâce aux matches de Tennis avec le Dr. Carlisle. _Elle se découvrit à aimer l'image mentale des deux en train de courir sur leur terrain de tennis.

Pour quelqu'un qui semblait habituellement embarrassé, Edward était en fait étonnament relaxé par rapport au fait d'être assis en sous-vêtement. C'était Bella – photographe professionnelle et séductrice de mannequin hommes nus – qui se sentait un peu inconfortable à la perspective de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé pour regarder le portfolio qu'il avait amené avec lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle s'excusa pour aller changer ses propres vêtements mouillés et enveloppa ses cheveux d'une petite serviette, puis offra de faire plus de café, comme tactique de divertissement. Mais éventuellement elle dut se résigner et s'asseoir à côté d'Edward et de ses jambes nues.

Edward ouvrit son portfolio et commença à tourner les pages de photos. Elles étaient faites de portraits simples de personnes prises dans la ville – une belle diversité des âges, genres et ethniques. Ils avaient tous un truc en commun. Ils souriaient tous.

- La collection est appelée _Bohneur,_ expliqua Edward, alors qu'il feuilletait les photographies. Je vais juste voir des étrangers dans la rue et je leur demande ce qui les rends heureux, ou ce qu'était leur meilleur souvenir, puis prends en photo leur expression lorsqu'ils m'en parlent.

-Voici Maggie. Elle a quatre-vingt-deux ans, dit Edward, pointant la photo d'une dame aux cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus pétillants et presque perdus dans le vague sous des lignes de rires. Elle m'a dit comment elle a rencontré son mari dans une petite salle de danse locale. C'était un très mauvais danseur, mais il l'a tellement fait rire, elle a su cette nuit-là que ce serait l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Il est mort il y a trois ans, mais alors qu'elle racontait cette histoire, son visage s'est juste illuminé comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Bella. Tu as pris son esprit en photo, Edward.

Il sourit, heureux du compliment, et tourna la page, montrant un garçon à la peau foncé avec un grand sourire toutes dents sorties sur une bicyclette. Ce petit gars s'appelle Ben. Il a dit qu'il était davantage heureux lorsqu'il conduisait son nouveau vélo, ça lui faisait sentir comme s'il volait et que personne ne pouvait l'attraper. Qu'il était invinsible. Bella regarda la joie pure rayonnant dans les yeux de Ben. Elle se rappela quand Charlie lui avait acheté un BMX pour son sixième anniversaire, le sentiment de liberté en descendant la colline, le vent fouettant ses cheveux. Edward avait capté ce sentiment avec perfection. Elle était impressionnée.

-C'est Harry, dit Edward, montrant à Bella la prochaine photo. Harry vit dans un centre de réhabilitation en ce moment. Il est dépendant à l'héroïne mais il essait de rester clean. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose, laissant passer des moments joyeux, mais il y avait un souvenir qui le faisait sourire – quand il a trouvé son chien, Axel. C'est Axel ici, entouré autour de son pied. Il est mignon son chien.

-Comment tu te rappelles de tous les noms ? demanda Bella.

-J'ai le sentiment de leur devoir. Ils partagent tous un morceau important de leur vie avec moi. La meilleure chose que je puisse faire est savoir leur nom. Edward regarda Bella, un petit peu trop intensément pour elle. Ah, voici un visage que tu vas reconnaître. C'était Leah, son visage fendu dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire fort et chaleureux.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Bella, souriant. Elle se rappellait ton terrible karaoké de l'autre nuit ?

-Ha. Ha. En fait, je ne sais meme pas pourquoi elle rigolait là. J'ai des centaines de photos de Leah comme ça. Elle rigole toujours à propos de quelque chose. Elle fait un bon sujet.

-Elle doit être une bonne personne à fréquenter, dit Bella. Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ?

-Sortons ensemble ? Oh, non, nous sommes juste amis, expliqua Edward. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de Leah. Nous sommes un peu sortie ensemble au lycée, rien de sérieux. Je fus son premier – et dernier – petit-ami.

-Tu veux dire… ?

-Oui, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais je l'ai en quelque sorte fait devenir lesbienne. Edward fit une grimace triste pour rigoler et essuya une larme imaginaire. Elle a d'ailleurs pensé que tu étais mignonne…

-Ferme-_là_, dit Bella, piquant Edward dans les côtes. Il s'éloigna d'elle, rigolant. Allez, je veux voir davantage de tes photos.

Edward retourna son attention sur son portfolio. Bella se retrouva absorbée par les histoires de ses sujets, prise par la passion qu'Edward lui transmettait. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'il soit un aussi bon photographe. Si elle était honnête, elle avait à moitié pensé qu'il était l'un de ces gâtés gosses de riches qui jouent à la photographie parce qu'ils étaient trop paresseux pour faire un travail "convenable". Mais ses photos avaient quelque chose de magique, une vitalité qui ne pouvait être capturée par n'importe quel amateur. Ce gars était bon.

Bien trop tôt, ils arrivèrent à la fin des photos. Bella se sentit un peu déçue. Elle en voulait plus.

-L'espace ici, pointa Edward de l'une des pages blanches du dos du portfolio. Je garde cette place pour ton sourire.

-Tu veux me prendre en photo ? demanda Bella, en même temps surprise et flattée.

-Uh-huh, Edward hocha la tête. Mais uniquement quand je peux t'avoir en train de sourire.

- Je souris, protesta Bella.

-Ouais, tu lèves les coins de ta bouche. Mais ce n'est jamais un vrai sourire. Ca n'atteint jamais tes yeux. Tu n'es pas vraiment heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon bonheur, Edward ? Tu me connais à peine. Elle s'était chaleureusement rapprochée d'Edward lors de ces deux dernières heures mais maintenant elle était de nouveau énervée contre lui. _Comment ose-t-il prétendre savoir quelque chose du bonheur ?_

-Bella, je peux dire cela de pars ton travail. Les photos de ton blog sont censées être pleines de vies. Tu trouves toujours de la beauté dans des petits trucs. C'est ce que j'aime à propos d'eux. Plus récemment ils semblent seuls, mélancoliques, comme si quelque chose manquait. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais il y a de la tristesse qui n'était pas là avant. Il la regarda intensément, attendant qu'elle réponde.

Bella déglutit et détourna les yeux de son regard interrogateur. Elle n'était pas sur le point de raconter sa peine de coeur à son curieux assistant. _Pas vrai ?_

Elle se retrouva à sortir les mots de sa bouche avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Peut-être que c'était le regard d'empathie dans les yeux dorées d'Edward, ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ait été si authentiquement intéressé par les personnes qu'il photographiait – mais quelque chose avait soudainement donné envie à Bella de se confier, pour tout lui dire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je me suis séparé de mon fiancé il y a quelques mois. C'est ce qui a changé.

-Bella, je suis désolé. Edward mit une main de consolation sur son épaule.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu n'es pas celui qui commence à coucher avec ton assistante personnelle juste une nanoseconde après t'avoir demander de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. C'était mon amour de lycée, tu sais ? Je pensais que ce serait pour toujours. C'est stupide, hein ? rigola-t-elle amèrement.

-Au moins il n'est pas devenu gay… Edward lui fit un gentil sourire.

-D'une certain manière ça aurait été moins douloureux, je pense. Nous avions même envoyé les cartes de mariage, pour l'amour de dieu. Alice m'a aidé à choisir la plus belle robe de marié. J'avais hate d'avoir tous les amis et la famille autour de nous, partageant notre jour spécial, partageant notre amour.

-Mon père était si fière – il était impatient de me conduire dans l'allée, il écrivait déjà son speech. Il n'est pas du genre à parler en public, mais il voulait le faire bien, pour moi. Bella sourit faiblement à la pensée de son père. Ce fut le plus dur, dire à mon père que c'était fini. Il avait toujours pensé que Mike était un gars bien, il était impatient de l'avoir comme beau-fils. Ils avaient pour habitude de sortir ensemble tout le temps, regarder les matches, boire quelques bières. Je crois que le coeur de mon père a été brisé autant que le mien quand il a appris que Mike me trompait.

Bella pouvait sentir les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle dévoilait ses pénibles souvenirs. Elle avait passé des heures à pleurer devant Alice et Rosalie, s'apitoyant sur la fin de sa relation avec Mike et essayant de découvrir où sa relation avait mal tournée. Ses amies avaient étaient géniales, rassemblant Bella pièce par pièce. Mais il y avait quelque chose de cathartique en racontant son histoire à quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un qui ne savait pas déjà la douleur qu'elle avait traverse. Quelqu'un comme Edward.

Il mit ses bras autour de Bella et la serra dans une gentille étreinte. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre sa poitrine, ses larmes mouillants son tee-shirt en coton. Il n'essayait pas de lui dire des mots consolants. Il la tenait juste.

Bella laissa ses larmes couler, se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur d'Edward.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit la pire partie, dit-elle dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, doucement, soufflant les mots dans ses cheveux.

- Je les ai surpris. Mike et cette pute de Jessica. Elle était contente qu'Edward ne puisse voir son visage, alors qu'elle rougissait au souvenir. J'allais au bureau de Mike avec quelques échantillons de gâteaux à lui faire goûter. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne surprise. Il aimait vraiment les gâteaux. Il ne m'attendait clairement pas. J'ai marché jusqu'à le trouver penché sur le bureau, son pantalon autour des chevilles, Jessica le baisant par devant avec un strap-on rose vif.

Edward resta silencieux. _Je l'ai probablement choqué au point de ne plus parler_, pensa Bella, horrifiée.

Elle sentit soudainement sa poitrine bouger sous sa tête, un son choquant sortant de sa gorge. Elle s'assit et arrêta leur étreinte.

- Edward, demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude. Il mit une main sur sa bouche, trop tardivement pour cacher son sourire. _Le petit con riait !_

- Edward ! hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin du canapé. Je suis tellement contente que tu trouves ma peine de cœur si foutrement drôle !

- Oh merde, Bella, je suis désolé ! dit-il, attrapant le coussin volant. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rire, mais tu dois admettre… un strap-on rose ? Vraiment ? Un putain de strap-on _rose_ ? Malgré elle, Bella trouva son sourire courbé contagieux. Elle sourit. C'était ridicule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé comme ça avant. Un rire réticent lui échappa. C'est mieux, dit Edward, essuyant tendrement les larmes de Bella. Tu as besoin d'oublier ce con et son gode rose et commençait à apprendre à sourire à nouveau. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider avec ça.

Bella se débrouilla pour faire un sourire timide.

- Merci Edward, vraiment.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

Seulement brisé par Edward sautant du canapé.

- Oh merde, c'est l'heure ? Bella, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Diner de famille, je vais être tellement en retard, Maman va me tuer ! Merci d'avoir regardé mes photos ! Il mit sa veste, attrapa son portfolio et alla vers la porte.

- Erm, Edward ? l'appela Bella. Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? Il la regarda sans expression, à mi-chemin de la porte. Ton jean ?

- Ah, dit-il, en regardant ses jambes. Il sera utile. Bella prit le jean du radiateur et le tendit à Edward, qui essaya de le mettre par-dessus ses baskets, trébuchant de lui-meme dans le processus. Bella rigola. _Oh mon dieu, ce gars est encore plus maladroit que moi !_

˜X˜

Presqu'au moment où Edward avait quitté l'appartement, le téléphone de Bella sonna. Elle regarda l'écran. _Rosalie. _Bella soupira. Sa petite discussion avec Edward lui avait laissé un sentiment plus apte à pardonner et oublier. Elle appuya sur "Répondre".

- Hey Rose.

- Bella ! S'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'es plus fachée contre moi ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! Typiquement Rosalie, pensa Bella. Rapide pour faire une erreur, mais aussi rapide pour faire une mauvaise excuse.

- C'est bon, Rose. J'étais très énervée contre toi, mais c'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment interessé par Emmett.

- Oh, vraiment ? Une pause. Dans ce cas... ça te dérangerait que j'ai un second rencard avec lui ? J'aime en fait vraiment, vraiment ce gars. Bella pouvait sentir sa bouche tomber de choc. _Etait-ce vraiment Rosalie ?_ Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce que lui apporterait de refuser ? Rose aimait les hommes comme les trains de banlieus - vite et féquent. Si elle voulait un autre rendez-vous avec Emmet elle devait etre plutot sérieuse.

- Bien. Vas-y. Je suis contente pour toi, Rose. Bella pouvait entendre son amie chuchoter "elle a dit oui" à quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne. Attends une minute. Rose, Emmett est avec toi maintenant ? Tu as dit _second rendez-vous _!

- Eh bien, _techniquement _ce sera un second rendez-vous. Je veux dire, il n'a pas quitté mon appartement depuis l'autre nuit, donc nous sommes toujours dans notre premier. Rose rigola.

- Oh mon dieu, Rose ! Tu es incroyable ! Bella rigola et roula des yeux. Elle ne pouvait rester énervée longtemps contre son amie.

- Donc voilà, assez parlé de moi. Comment ça s'est passé avec Paul ? Donne-moi tous les détails ! As-tu remarqué qu'Empecheur-de-baise Cullen n'était pas là ? Bella pouvait presque entendre le sourire de suffisance de Rosalie à travers la ligne.

- Tu n'as pas passé le message à propos de l'hotel. C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Rose, tu sais que le pauvre gars a passé des heures à geler sous la pluie en dehors du studio en attendant mon retour ?

- Oh allez, Bella, le pauvre type l'a mérité ! Peut-etre qu'il va démisionner et nous faire à tous une faveur.

- Rosalie, ce n'est pas juste. Il est chanceux de ne pas avoir attraper d'hypothermie. Et je ne pense pas que Tante Esmée serait heureuse de découvrir que son neveu chéri à été piégé par toi.

- Ugh, Peut importe. Donc allez Bells, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé avec Paul !

- Oh, c'était le coup de grace, dit Bella en bougeant sa tete endolorie au souvenir.

- Je le savais ! glapit Rosalie. Paul et moi avons eu une discussion. Maintenant, ne soit pas fachée, Bella, mais je lui ai _peut-etre _donner une petite pousse dans la bonne direction.

- De quoi tu parles, Rose ? demanda Bella, pas sur de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- Eh bien, après l'interview au téléphone j'ai laisser Paul entendre que tu pourrais etre, tu sais, _interessée_ pour un petit extra après le shoot. Ne t'inquiète pas, Paul est cool. Je savais qu'il serait d'accord. Considère ça comme une excuse pour etre partie avec Emmett l'autre nuit.

- Tu lui as dit que je voulais coucher avec lui ? Rose ! Comment as-tu pu ? Bella était furieuse.

- Quoi ? Ca a marché, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je glisse de la douche et me cogne ! Et maintenant j'apprends que j'étais là à la base parce que tu as dit à Paul que j'étais une fille facile ! Merci pour rien, Rose ! Bella raccrocha, fulminant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus en colère - le fait que Rose l'avait vendu comme une sorte de prostituée pas chère ou qu'elle n'avait pas séduit Paul avec ses propres mérites. Eh bien, elle avait montré à son amie qu'elle pouvait faire sans elle - et attraper un gars plus sexy que Mr. Janvier dans le processus.

_Game on, Rosalie. Game on._

* * *

**Des pensées, les gens ? Laissez-moi savoir dans des reviews ! :) Perso je trouve vraiment que ce que Rose a fait n'est pas sympa, à la place de Bella je serais aussi très énervée !**

**Nedwige Stew : **Avec Edward ça a intéret à etre par-fait ! ;)

**Vanessa : **Ne te sens pas obligée de mettre des reviews, ça me fait plaisir mais il ne faut pas non plus que ce soit comme une obligation. Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir est effectivement de savoir que tu suis et aimes cette histoire, merci pour ton soutien ! :)


	14. Chapitre 13

**J'ai passé les 90 followers, ce qui est juste génial ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté Calendrier d'Hommes à leur liste et ceux qui laissent des reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont voté au Lemonade Stand, la fiction est donc élue "Fiction de la Semaine" sur le site car arrivée dans les cinq premiers. **

**Ce chapitre contient encore une fois un gros lemon !**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire Calendar Guys de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

Bella arqua le dos sous les lumières chaudes du studio tandis que les doigts de Paul creusaient sa taille et écartaient ses jambes, avec un sourire de loup sur le visage. Il abaissa sa tete entre ses jambes et l'embrassa. Sa langue chaude contrastait délicieusement avec la froideur de son souffle, envoyant des frissons à Bella. Elle se tordait de plaisir, l'attrapant par ses cheveux noirs pour l'approcher davantage d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se rallongeait béatement sur le lit couvert de pétales, Riley s'approcha pour l'embrasser profondément, ses lèvres traçant doucement un chemin sur son cou avant de s'approcher de son sein gauche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Bella gémit alors qu'elle laissait sa langue jouer avec son téton, son doigt jouant avec l'autre coté. Ses sens étaient en feu. Deux magnifiques gars léchant ses parties les plus sensibles de son corps. C'était limite trop à supporter.

- Oui, Bella, ça rends bien. Tu es vraiment belle. Edward se tenait derrère la caméra, capturant chaque fragment de son plaisir dans un film. Elle le regarda à travers la lentille, avec des paupières loudres de plaisir, et cria quand Paul augmenta le rythme avec sa langue et glissa ses doigts en elle. Elle en voulait plus.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Bella sentit soudainement une paire de mains dans son dos, la soulevant du lit pour la mettre sur les cuisses nus de Carlisle. Elle l'embrassa passionément, se levant elle-meme de ses genoux pour se glisser sur sa dureté. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, ressentant pleinement le sentiment qu'il la remplissait. Putain, c'était tellement bon. Elle avait presque oublié. Alors qu'il la faisait monter et descendre sur sa longueur, deux bras musclés apparaissèrent autour de sa taille par derrière. Emmett.

Qu'en est-il de Rosalie ? pensa Bella. Emmerde Rosalie, tu l'as vu la première, lui dit la voix de femme fatale dans sa tete, alors que les grandes mains d'Emmett bougaient pour attraper ses tétons, son érection roulant chaudement et durement contre son dos. Elle arreta le baiser avec Carlisle, ferma les yeux et jeta sa tete en arrière contre la musculature d'Emmett, donnant à ses mains la liberté d'explorer son corps.

Alors que la caméra d'Edward prenait des photos au rythme de son coeur effrené, Bella pouvait sentir qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Jugeant par la respiration en lambeaux de Carlisle, il était lui aussi assez près. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ayant envie de le voir venir.

Elle ne fut pas assise plus longtemps à califourchon sur Carlisle. Au lieu de cheveux blonds, ils étaient bronze ; au lieu des yeux bleus, ils étaient or. Elle haleta.

Edward.

˜X˜

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent férocement et elle s'assit avec vitesse sur le lit, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Putain mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle était prise entre plusieurs émotions - luxure, remord, plaisir, honte, la plupart étant de confusion. Elle avait eu de sacré reves érotiques avant, mais c'était la première fois que son subconscient avait jeté son dévolu sur la bitte d'Edward Cullen. Ca ne voulait rien dire, se dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle révait de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un de vraiment inaproprié - son professeur de biologie Mr. Molina, le meilleur ami de Mike, Tyler, zut, meme Rosalie a une occasion. Clairement, Edward était seulement dans ses pensées parce qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi de la veille avec lui. Dans son boxer, ajouta le petit démon sur son épaule. Elle secoua la tete. Ca ne voulait rien dire.

Sur, elle pouvait admettre qu'elle avait vu un adorable, un peu moins irritant coté d'Edward hier. Aimant, meme. Mignon, si on poussait. Mais ça ne changait pas le fait qu'il était toujours un idiot avec une ennuyeuse habitude de l'empecher de baiser avec de vrais hommes. Il n'avait pas le matériel pour les fantasmes sexuels.

Bella se tourna vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit son sex-toy, un vieux cadeau d'anniversaire de Rose. Elle se remit sous les couvertures et essaya désesperement de revenir rapidement au moment important de son reve.

- Ca ne veut tout de meme rien dire, se murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton "on".

* * *

**Désolé pour la longueur du chapitre, mais le lemon devrait avoir compensé. Mr. Mai est en chemin ! S'il vous plait laissez des reviews ! :)**

**Guest (grazie) :** Merci, j'espère que tu as autant aimé celui-là :D


	15. Chapitre 14 - Mr Mai

**J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à remercier les gens qui follows et postent des reviews mais vraiment MERCI ! J'adore lire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'enlever leurs vêtements.**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99.**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 - Mr. Mai_

- Aller Bella, Rosalie essayait juste de t'aider, plaidait Alice. Elle détestait que ses deux meilleures amies ne se parlent plus de nouveau et essayait de convaincre Bella de donner une nouvelle chance à Rose.

- C'est insultant, Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser que j'ai besoin de son aide ? Je peux parfaitement le faire par moi-même.

Deux jours après que Bella ait découvert qu'elle avait demandé à Paul de la baiser par sympathie et elle était toujours énervée. Alice n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'être sympa tandis qu'elle installait l'équipement de photographie pour le shoot de Mr. Mai.

- Vraiment, Bella ? Tu dois admettre que ton objectif n'a pas vraiment avancé, tu n'as pas été très loin. Rose te donnait juste un coup de main.

- Merci pour le soutien, Alice, répondit Bella, sa voix emplie de sarcasme.

- Ecoute Bella, tu sais qu'on ne veut que ton bonheur. Je sais que Rosalie pense que le sexe est la meilleure des médecines, mais tu devrais peut-être considérer le fait de tout arrêter. Je ne crois pas qu'une petite baise avec un total étranger va tout arranger. Tu as été tellement blessée, Bells. Peut-être que tu devrais penser à sortir de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui te mérite et te respecte. Alice se débrouilla pour mettre une petite tape sur le bras de Bella.

- Non, Alice, je te l'ai dit - je ne suis pas prête pour une autre relation ! Juste parce que toi et Rose pensaient que je ne peux pas faire ça - cria Bella.

- Faire quoi ? C'était Edward, arrivant au studio avec une tournée de cafés. Il prit en compte la position agressive de Bella, et défensive d'Alice. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous les filles ?

- Tout va bien, dit Bella en grinçant des dents, tourna le dos à Alice et prit son latte vanille et une profonde respiration et essaya de se calmer. Maintenant Alice la mettait en colère presqu'autant que Rosalie. Elle savait que les deux avaient perdues foi en son abilité à séduire un gars du calendrier et elle était determinée à prouver que les deux avaient tord. Mais elle devait se détendre si elle ne voulait pas effrayer M. Mai avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Frustrée, Bella prit une gorgée de café et remarqua qu'un smiley était dessiné sous son nom sur le gobelet. Son esprit revint à l'autre jour, à Edward assit sans pantalon sur son canapé, lui effaçant ses larmes. Elle se demanda s'il avait demandé au serveur de dessiner ça. Elle sentit son énervement se dissiper et se permit un petit sourire secret. Bella se retourna et trouva Edward la regardant. Elle leva son gobelet de café pour lui en remerciement et il sourit.

Un regard au sourire courbé d'Edward et son rêve lui revint en flash. Elle rougit et se retourna rapidement, terrifiée qu'Edward soit capable de voir ce à quoi elle pensait.

La sonnette du studio sonna. Bella regarda sa montre. Mr. Mai était en avance. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir, au lieu d'un mannequin homme mignon, une fille de la Poste venant délivrer un énorme bouquet de fleurs et un paquet emballé.

- Paquet pour Bella Swan ? Hochant la tête, Bella signa pour les cadeaux et les apporta à l'intérieur. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Est-ce qu'ils pourraient venir de Paul ?_ Il avait dit qu'il voulait la revoir. Il aurait aisément pu avoir l'adresse du studio d'_Eclipse magazine_ ou de l'agence. Peut-être que ses intentions à l'hôtel n'étaient pas que grâce à Rosalie. Peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment Bella.

Alice et Edward avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Wow, quelqu'un est populaire ! dit Edward.

- Oh, elles sont magnifiques ! glapit Alice, sa dispute avec Bella vite oubliée devant quelques jolies fleurs roses. Vite ! Ouvre la carte et regarde qui est ton admirateur secret !

Bella arracha la petite enveloppe, son cœur tambourinant. Mike ne lui avait jamais acheté de fleurs pendant tout le temps où ils étaient sortis ensemble. "Les gars achètent seulement des fleurs s'ils te trompent", disait-il toujours. _Eh bien, il ne m'en avait jamais acheté_, pensa Bella.

Elle scanna les mots sur la petite carte et son sourire s'effaça.

BELLA, JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE ! S'IL TE PLAIT PARDONNE-MOI ! JE T'AIME ! ROSE XOXO

- Elles sont de Rosalie, dit-elle aux autres, jetant le bouquet d'un côté et marchant de l'autre. Alice ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma abruptement. Elle savait que la conversation était close.

Edward sembla perplexe par la réaction de Bella.

- Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Ne demande pas, murmura Alice, prenant les fleurs et regardant dans le studio pour trouver quelque chose pour les mettre dedans.

- O-kay, se dit Edward, avec un haussement de sourcils. Oh, hey Bella, elle t'a aussi envoyé un cadeau. Tu vas l'ouvrir ?

- Toi ouvre-le, cria dédaigneusement Bella à travers le studio.

- D'accord, Edward haussa les épaules, commençant à défaire les nœuds sophistiqués.

- Je prends la suite, merci ! dit Alice, arracha le cadeau des mains d'Edward. Rosalie a la réputation de nous donner comme qui dirait, um, des cadeaux _spéciaux_. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais une mauvaise surprise, Edward.

- Que veux-tu dire par "spéciaux" ? dit Edward, intrigué.

- Disons juste, qu'en tant qu'habituelle "Sexperte" d'_Eclipse magazine_, Rose a le sens des choses mignonnes qu'elle aime partager avec nous. Alice fit un clin d'œil, arrachant le papier rose foncé pour révéler une petite boite. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et plongea sa main, appréhendant ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Oh. Ce n'est pas trop mal. Elle sortit une paire de menottes roses pelucheuses et les agita à Edward avec un sourire perplexe. Au fond de la boite reposait un mot écrit à la main :

_Bella, s'il te plaît accepte ça en signe de cadeau de paix. Ca devrait t'aider à garder le prochain gars, qu'importe quand ça arrivera... Je rigole ! ~ Rose xoxo_

Alice cacha discrètement le mot. Elle ne pensait pas que Bella verrait le coté amusant de la chose. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois et Alice laissa le paquet et son jolie contenu sur la table du chemin de la porte. Mr. Mai était arrivé.

- Salut ! Entre. Tu dois être Félix.

~X~

- Alice, je te le dis, je vais zapper celui-là, chuchota Bella.

- Quoi ? Mais il est tellement _grand_ ! rigola Alice.

- Exactement ! siffla Bella. C'est terrifiant ! Les filles - et Edward - avaient été choqués au moment où Félix avait esquivé la porte avec sa tête en entrant dans le studio. Le gars était un géant. Leurs mâchoires avaient collectivement chuté encore plus loin quand il s'était déshabillé, révélant que les grands pieds ne signifient pas seulement d'énormes chaussures.

Au début, Bella avait flirté en accueillant Félix dans le studio. Alors qu'elle regardait sa forte mâchoire et ses beaux yeux bruns, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment elle aurait à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. L'idée l'avait fait son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de si romantique de devoir s'étendre pour embrasser un mec. Et, comme Rosalie disait, tout le monde est à la même hauteur lorsque vous êtes couché.

Bella avait senti une rougeur de désir quand il avait enlevé son tee-shirt, révélant une large poitrine et des bras massifs. Elle s'était retrouvée à se demander ce que ça ferait de se retrouver écrasée sous son poids. Pas du tout déplaisant, pensa-t-elle.

Mais quand Félix avait enlevé son boxer, elle fût tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas haleter à haute voix. Elle avait échangé un regard choqué avec Alice et remarquait que même les yeux d'Edward s'étaient élargis.

- Bella, où as-tu trouvé ce gars ? Sur le tournage de _Boogie Nights_ ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Maintenant Félix travaillait des positions de gym devant l'appareil photo, les muscles de son corps organisés pour cacher sa pudeur. Mais il n'y arrivait pas - il y avait trop à cacher.

- Désolé Félix, ça ne marche pas vraiment, dit Bella. Je pense que l'on doit revoir la position. Prenons une pause.

- Sûr, aucun problème, sourit-il. Edward tendit une serviette blanche à Félix et les gars commencèrent à parler du match de la veille, Félix dominant Edward.

- _Trop balaise pour te fourrer là, trop balaise pour te fourrer là, trop balaise pour te fourrer là_, chanta Alice, mimant l'un de ses films préférés, _Allumeuses._ Bella mima un "coupez", réprimant un rire. Sérieusement Bells, tu n'es pas intriguée ? C'est énorme ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait ?

- Alice, si tu es si curieuse, vas-y. Je te l'ai dit, je ne me ferai pas celui-là !

- Non merci. Tu sais que les coups d'un soir ne sont pas mon truc.

- Je sais, je sais. Tu attends Le Bon. Blah blah blah, Bella baya pour la taquiner et roula des yeux. Alice avait toujours était la plus romantique des trois. Elle avait été presqu'aussi mal que Bella quand Mike avait fait le con avec Jessica ; ça avait ruiné sa croyance du vrai amour. Elle était sortie avec des gars, elle n'était certainement pas vierge, mais elle était convaincue que Mr. Parfait viendrait et la ferait décoller, et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à embrasser trop de grenouilles avant que son prince ne vienne.

- Donc que vas-tu faire pour la photo, demanda Alice. Comment va-t-on mettre la bête en cage ?

- Hmm, réfléchit Bella. Je pense que j'ai une idée. Félix, peux-tu défaire la serviette et la tenir devant toi ?

- Comme ça ? demanda-t-il, prenant la pose.

- C'est parfait, dit Bella, marchant vers l'appareil photo. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait tellement voulu prouver quelque chose à Rosalie - sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était insatiablement excitée. Mais se jeter dans les bras de Félix ne semblait juste pas bien, et pas seulement parce qu'il était énorme. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle devait chercher quelqu'un avec qui sortir. Elle ne savait plus comme ça marché.

Eh bien, pensa Bella. _Demain est un autre jour... Et Juin est un autre mois._

* * *

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson que chante Alice, allez voir "Allumeuses trop balaise" sur Youtube ;)**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Mr Juin

**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que _Calendrier d'Hommes_ a été dans le top cinq du Lemonade Stand de la fiction de la semaine. Yay ! *ouvrez le champagne*** **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont voté !**

**Un petit message de popsicle99 pour ses lecteurs français : **J'aime lire vos commentaires sur _Calendrier d'Hommes_ (traduction de Lijuma) et merci pour votre soutien. Gros bisous !

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 15 - Mr. Juin_

Mr. Juin avait une allure robuste, que Bella trouvait sexy après cinq gars présentables. Elle se demandait ce que ça ferait de faire courir ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de sentir sa barbe contre son menton. Ou sa poitrine. Ou elle...

- Bella ?

- Oui, Alice ?

- Peux-tu me donner un coup de main avec cette huile pour bébé, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, Alice. _S'il te plaît, Alice._

Alice tendit la bouteille d'huile à Bella et lui demanda de commencer à graisser le dos de Liam. Bella le fit avec joie. Alors qu'elle frottait l'huile contre sa peau lisse, elle se remémora le massage de Riley. Son cœur palpita à ce souvenir et elle se sentit rougir.

Bella continua son travail jusqu'à atteindre le cul du mannequin.

- Um, Liam… ça te gène si je… ? Il se tourna et vit la situation de Bella. Il rit de façon obscène.

- Ca ne me gène pas, mon amour, travaille. Je ne veux pas graisser mes mains maintenant, pas vrai ? Elle s'évanouie intérieurement. Son accent irlandais était à mourir.

Après le petit - ou plutôt, gros - problème du dernier photoshoot, Bella sentit un renouveau de confiance en elle-même. Elle s'était inquiétée - de savoir si elle pouvait avoir un gars, de savoir si elle devait sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle allait juste laisser les choses se faire. Et les choses semblaient se passer vraiment bien aujourd'hui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Il était occupé à placer l'éclairage devant le grand miroir. Bella lui avait donné le job assez difficile de fixer les lumières de façon a ce que certaines parties de Liam soient dans l'ombre, tandis que son merveilleux dos se reflèterait dans le miroir derrière lui. _Ca devrait le garder loin de moi pendant un moment,_ pensa-t-elle. Bella ne trouvait plus Edward si ennuyeux désormais, mais pour quelques raisons elle ne se sentait pas confortable dans le fait de le savoir autour pendant qu'elle flirtait avec Liam.

Bella prit un gros morceau d'huile dans ses mains et commença à l'étaler sur le cul ferme de Liam, essayant de trouver la fine ligne entre le travail et la partie sexy (elle n'était pas sûr qu'une telle chose existe mais elle essayait foutrement de la trouver). Bella leva les yeux de son travail à Alice, qui mettait de l'huile sur la poitrine de Liam avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle vit les yeux de son amie descendre sur l'entre-jambe nue du mannequin et relever les yeux vers Bella de façon choqué. Bella connaissait Alice depuis assez longtemps pour décrypter le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Liam était évidemment en train d'apprécier le traitement. Beaucoup. Bella retenue un rire et continua le massage de son cul. Elle faisait certainement un bon job.

- Mesdames, ça vous gène si l'on met un peu de musique ? demanda Liam. Ca m'aide à me détendre.

- Sûr, aucun problème, dit Bella.

- Ah merde ! J'ai un CD dans ma sac. C'est le groupe de ma groupe. Ils sont vraiment bon.

- Oh cool, dit Alice. Juste laisse-moi enlever l'huile de mes mains et je vais le chercher pour toi. Elle alla vers le lavabo, laissant Bella et Liam seuls. Bella se sentit soudainement pleinement consciente du manque de vêtements du mannequin.

- Je vais les voir jouer ce soir, d'ailleurs. Ils font la première partie de Denali au Volterra club. Tu devrais venir... si tu n'as rien de prévu. Les tickets s'achètent là-bas. Liam la regardait avec une étincelle dans ses yeux verts.

Bella sourit. Était-ce un rencard ? Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait finalement pas à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'elle devrait faire - parfois le destin faisait son entrer et prenait la décision pour vous.

- Oui, biensûr, pourquoi pas ? On devrait s'amuser.

- Viens-tu juste de dire que Denali jouait au Volterra ce soir ? cria Edward depuis son escabeau. Bella grinça des dents. _Juste quand elle commençait à l'apprécier..._

- Ouais, ça devrait être un concert sauvage, répondit Liam, avant que Bella ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Oh mec, Leah va être tellement surexcitée quand je vais lui dire. C'est une grande fan de Denali. Bella haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé du groupe avant il y a deux secondes, mais Leah était une grande fan ?

- Eh bien, faisons une sortie de groupe, exposa Alice. Bella lui lança un regard. _A quoi jouait-elle ? _Alice ignora attentivement son regard et mit le lecteur CD en marche. Bella jeta sa tête vers l'arrière avec désespoir. _Elle n'aurait jamais de putain de pause._

~X~

Le Volterra club était un vrai trou. Alors que le bar _Spartans_ avait trop de lumières et de prétentions pour les goûts de Bella et Alice, cet endroit était à l'opposé de l'échelle. Bella pouvait sentir ses chaussures se coller au sol et son odorat était envahie par une mixture de potentielles odeurs suspicieuses. Elle aurait voulu avoir glisser quelques désinfectants dans son sac à main.

Elle et Alice allèrent directement au bar, à travers une mer de gilets larges et jeans déchirés. Ils allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup d'alcool pour passer la soirée. Bella trouvait dur d'imaginer Leah dans un endroit comme ça. Edward s'était-il trompé en pensant qu'elle aimait ce groupe, Denali ? Elle n'avait pas semblé comme une grosse gonzesse rock.

Alice tendit à Bella un rhum coca dans un verre avec une sale mine. Bella l'essuya avec le bord de sa manche avant de prendre une prudente gorgée.

- Ca a intérêt à valoir le coup, Bells, grogna Alice, dévisageant avec dégoût la tranche ratatinée de citron dans son vodka tonic.

- Je m'excuserais bien, mais tu n'avais pas à venir. Si Edward n'avait pas pépié je serais en ce moment en dîner romantique avec un certain irlandais mignon.

- Romantique ? Cet endroit ? rigola Alice, regardant alentour. Où est Liam de toute façon ? Je croyais qu'on devait le retrouver ici à vingt-et-une heure. Tu ne penses pas qu'il n'a pas pu venir, pas vrai ?

Bella regarda sa montre.

- Il a seulement quinze minutes de retard, je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là. Tu penses que je l'intéresse ?

- Il t'a invité dans cette décharge, pas vrai ? Bella n'était pas sûr de comment prendre ce commentaire - oui, il l'avait invité à sortir... mais il l'avait invité _ici_.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de répondre à Alice, elle sentit une paire de mains lui attraper gentiment la taille par derrière. Elle sourit et prit les mains dans les siennes, se tournant pour étreindre Liam.

Ce n'était pas Liam.

- Oh, hey Edward, soupira Bella, déçue et un peu surprise de la familiarité d'Edward avec elle. _Il m'a prit dans ses bras dans mon appartement l'autre jour,_ pensa-t-elle, _mais ça semble un peu bizarre. Je suis en quelque sorte son boss après tout. _Elle se fit une note mentale d'en parler avec lui plus tard.

- Salut Bella, dit-il en se penchant un peu trop près pour son confort. Elle pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son souffle. Alice, salua-t-il, ses yeux essayant avec difficulté de se concentrer.

- Edward, tu es ivre, déclara Bella avec humeur. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils allaient probablement être éjectés avant que Liam n'arrive. Où est Leah ?

Edward regarda derrière lui, oscillant dangereusement sur ses pieds. Elle est plus...

- C'est bon, je la vois, dit Alice, faisant signe frénétiquement à Leah pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Leah se précipita dès le moment où elle les vit.

- Hey les gars. Je suis désolé, Edward est passé par là pendant que je donnais nos manteaux. Nous avons presque était virés. Il parlait avec les videurs. Elle jeta à Edward un regard furieux, attrapant son bras pour l'étudier.

- Combien de verres a-t-il bu ? demanda Bella.

- Trop, soupira Leah. On a été chez moi pour deux verres et nous sommes venus ici. Avant de m'en rendre compte, la bouteille de whiskey était vide. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prends. Il connait généralement ses limites. Il semblait assez énervé à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas me dire quoi. Je ne sais pas...

- Donc tu penses qu'il essayait de noyer son chagrin ? demanda Alice. Leah haussa des épaules, et aida Edward à s'asseoir sur un tabouret de bar où il s'affala et ferma les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le sortir dans cet état, dit Bella. Il est en pagaille, Leah. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais il était tellement excité de voir ce groupe, je ne voulais pas qu'il le rate. Et je pensais qu'il aurait peut-être décuvé un peu une fois sortie de l'appartement. Edward s'approcha de Leah et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lutta pour l'empêcher de tomber du tabouret.

- Edward voulait les voir ? demanda Bella, perplexe. Je croyais que tu étais la fan de Denali ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai jamais... uh, je veux dire, ouais, mais Edward les adore aussi. Bella échangea un regard avec Alice. Leah semblait cacher quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ou pourquoi.

- Eh bien, il ne va pas les voir dans cet état, dit Alice. Et s'il le fait, c'est sûr qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas. Tu devrais vraiment le ramener à la maison, Leah. Au moins appelles un taxi si tu veux voir le groupe.

- Non, tu as raison, Alice. Je le ramène à la maison. Je n'aurais jamais du l'amener comme ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était ivre. Elle donna plusieurs tapes sur le visage d'Edward. Allez, Belle au Bois Dormant. On te ramène à la maison.

Bella devait admettre qu'elle se sentait assez mal pour Edward tandis que Leah l'emmenait loin du bar. Le pauvre gars allait avoir une sacré tête de bois le lendemain matin. Sa sympathie ne dura pas longtemps, cependant, parce qu'à ce moment, Liam arriva.

Et il n'était pas seul.

* * *

**Awww, pauvre Edward ! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a trop bu ? J'adorerai lire ce que vous pensez dans une review ! Perso je pense qu'il aime Bella et ne veut pas qu'elle se rapproche d'autres gars et ça le rends triste... Je le plains vraiment.**


	17. Chapitre 16 - Mr Juin (suite)

**Merci pour les nombreuses reviews du dernier chapitre. La plupart d'entre vous pensent qu'Edward noyait son chagrin parce que Liam avait demandé à Bella de sortir avec lui pour la soirée. Vous en découvrirez plus très bientôt, mais pour le moment voyons comment Bella et Alice se débrouillent au Volterra... **

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction **_**Calendar Guys**_** de popsicle99.**

**Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre 16 - Mr. Juin (suite)_

Bella regarda Alice et mima silencieusement un "C'est quoi ce bordel ?". Liam était entré dans le bar avec deux grandes blondes, enveloppaient chacune par un bras. Les deux étaient habillées de la même mini jupe et d'un gilet ample, et elles riaient en flirtant à quelque chose que Liam avait dit.

- Hey Bella, Alice ! appela-t-il. Content que vous aimiez cet endroit. Je suis merde pour donner un itinéraire. Voici Lauren et Irina. Il montra les deux filles, qui avaient fait un indifférent "saluuuuut" à l'unisson. J'ai pensé à les amener pour qu'elles se joignent à nous. Plus on est de fou plus on rit, hein ? Il fit un clin d'œil. Où est Edward ?

- Oh, il ne se sentait pas très bien, donc son ami l'a ramené chez lui, répondit rapidement Alice, avant que Bella ne puisse laisser échapper la vérité.

- C'est dommage, dit Liam, ne semblant pas vraiment le penser. Eh bien, ça veut juste dire que je vous ai toutes, belles femmes, pour moi seul. Il rigola et alla vers le bar pour commander d'autres verres, les blondes traînant derrière lui.

Bella se tourna vers Alice, furieuse.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'amener deux filles en plus en rendez-vous avec toi est considéré comme un comportement acceptable ? Elles sont quoi - des pièces de rechange, au cas où les choses ne marchent pas avec moi ?!

- Peut-être que qu'il y a eu un malentendu, Bells. Peut-être qu'il ne t'a pas invité pour un rencard. Il aurait pu être juste amical. Peut-être que les règles sont différentes en Irlande. Alice plaça une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de Bella. Tu veux partir d'ici ? Cet endroit est tellement grossier.

- Non, dit Bella de manière catégorique. Si je rentre, Liam pensera que je suis préoccupée, ou pire, jalouse. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de penser que je puisse être intéressée par lui. Restons alentour et jouons-la cool. Elle prit une gorgée de son rhum coca pour renforcer sa résolution. De plus, le groupe de première partie va bientôt commencer - et ils sont assez sexy...

Alice suivit le regard de son amie sur la scène, où quatre gars installaient leurs instruments. Bella avait raison - ils étaient très mignon, dans le genre groupe de rock. Et l'un d'eux semblait vraiment familier...

- Bella, dit Alice, poussant son amie du coude. C'est pas l'un des mannequins que l'on va shooter pour le calendrier ? Le gars blond avec les cheveux bouclés.

Bella loucha vers le guitariste qu'Alice pointait. Il ressemblait _vraiment_ à l'un des futurs gars du calendrier, celui appelé Jasper Whitlock, si Bella s'en souvenait bien.

- C'est sûr qu'il lui ressemble, admit-elle. On pourra le découvrir après leur concert, de toute façon. Liam est un ami du groupe, il pourra nous présenter. _Ce soir n'était peut-être pas une totale perte de temps, après tout._

- Oh mon dieu, Bells, hurla Alice, s'accrochant au bras de Bella. Il est _sérieusement_ sexy. Regarde-moi ce sourire !

- Le chanteur principal n'est pas mal non plus, sourit Bella. _Ca valait totalement le coup de traîner un peu plus longtemps ici pour le moment._

Le groupe était assez nul, finalement. Mais Bella et Alice n'étaient pas vraiment intéressées par la musique. Elles étaient trop occupées à baver devant les membres du groupe. Liam avait confirmé que le guitariste _était_ le mannequin Jasper et leur avait dit que le gars de devant était son ami, Garrett.

Alice ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de Jasper et s'évanouissait littéralement à chaque morceau qu'il jouait. Bella se rappela que c'était à la base Alice qui l'avait désigné quand elles cherchaient douze mannequins parmi les photos pour le shooting - donc techniquement elle l'_avait_ vu en premier. Bella ne voulait pas faire comme Rosalie et marcher sur les pieds de son amie. Donc elle tourna son attention sur le charismatique chanteur principal à la place.

Garrett n'avait pas la meilleure voix qu'elle ait entendu, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Si Simon Cowell avait été dans le public il aurait admit qu'il avait "le X factor". Il se pavanait autour de la scène, emmenant la foule dans une frénésie, et en chantant dans le micro comme s'il en était amoureux. Ou au moins avoir une chaude nuit avec lui. Il croisa le regard de Bella plusieurs fois et elle soutint son regard, sentant une certaine chaleur ascendant à l'intérieur d'elle. _Hmm_, pensa-t-elle, _il y a une ouverture._

Le groupe finit après quatre ou cinq chansons et quitta la scène pour laisser place au vrai concert, Denali. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils rejoignent Liam et les filles au bar, prenant l'irlandais en étreinte de mecs et high fives.

- Super show, les mecs !

- Merci, mec, dit Garrett, avec un mouvement de ses longs cheveux sables. Bella pouvait voir que la modestie n'était pas son fort et remarqua que Chose Une et Chose Deux - les surnoms d'Irina et Lauren donnés par Alice et elle-même - planaient, apparemment prête à mettre leurs griffes sur Garrett. _Peut-être que Liam ne les a pas emmené pour lui-meme après tout, _pensa-t-elle. _Peut-être qu'elles sont juste des groupies qui se sont accrochées à lui pour s'approcher du groupe. Eh bien, c'est pas comme si je n'en avais rien à faire._

- Salut Garrett, je suis Bella. Elle s'avança, mettant en avant son plus beau sourire pour flirter. Tu étais incroyable sur scène. Liam nous a fait écouter votre CD à la séance photo aujourd'hui et je _devais _juste venir et vous voir en live.

- Ah, eh bien merci. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une nouvelle fan, il prit la main de Bella et l'embrassa en la fixant avec des yeux noirs. Spécialement une aussi belle que toi. Elle sourit et lui fit une révérence. Oui, c'était ringard au possible, mais elle était déterminée à éloigner son attention des deux blondes collantes. Donc tu es photographe, pas vrai ? On adorerait faire de nouvelles photos publicitaires pour le groupe. Peut-être que tu pourrais me passer ton numéro...

- Oh, sûr. J'adorerais vous photographier les gars ! J'ai une carte de travail quelque part... Attends, tu peux tenir ça ? Elle passa son verre à Garrett et fouilla dans son sac. Elle sortit une carte de travail et écrit quelque chose au dos avant de le passer à Garrett. Il prit la carte, regarda le message et haussa un sourcil à Bella tandis qu'elle reprenait son verre. Elle lui sourit et essaya de paraître innocente.

- En fait, je prendrais Jasper en photo très bientot. Il est mannequin pour le calendrier d'_Eclipse_ magazine.

- Ah bon ? Hey Jasper, il appela le guitariste. Viens rencontrer Bella, c'est la photographe du photoshoot dont tu m'avais parlé. Jasper sembla soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner d'Irina.

Il serra la main de Bella, faisant le magnifique sourire qui avait tant excité Alice.

- Bella, salut. Ravi de te rencontrer. Et qui es-tu, petite chérie ? Jasper fit à peine un deuxième regard à Bella avant de tourner son attention vers Alice, qui s'était tenue silencieuse à coté d'elle. Bella put voir son amie rougir, même dans le peu de luminosité du bar, lorsqu'elle se présenta. Elle était littéralement en train de fondre sur place. Bella avait une vision d'une Alice liquide et la ramenant à la maison dans un pot. Elle sourit et les laissa là où ils en étaient. Les deux étaient déjà en train de se rapprocher intimement l'un de l'autre, essayant d'avoir une conversation à travers la musique assourdissante, apparemment inconscients du monde autour d'eux.

- Voilà mon alliée pour la nuit, rigola Garrett, se rapprochant de Bella pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à travers la première chanson de Denali.

- Tu ne me semble pas être quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un alliée, Bella se haussa pour lui crier dans l'oreille, laissant ses lèvres effleurer sa joue barbue. Tu semblais assez confiant sur scène. Sans mentionner le fait que tu as des femmes qui font la queue pour te parler. Elle montra Chose Une et Chose Deux, qui se tenaient alentour en attendant que l'un des membres du groupe leur offre un verre. Elle pensa qu'elles allaient attendre encore longtemps. Jasper était pris par sa conversation avec Alice, Liam parlait avec le batteur, et Garrett était tout à elle. Elle attrapa le regard de Lauren et lui sourit béatement.

- Ugh, celles-là, il haussa des épaules. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Liam les amène toujours. L'autre jour j'ai été coincé à parler avec les deux en même temps. "Fade" ne couvre même pas une partie. Mon cerveau allait exploser à la fin de la soirée, juste pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes. De plus, je préfère les brunes... Il enroula gentiment une mèche de cheveux de Bella entre ses doigts. Elle déglutit. Viens, laisse-moi te prendre un verre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar, où Garrett commanda leurs verres, plus deux shots de tequila.

- Body slammers. Tu es pour ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un "body slammer" ? demanda Bella, pensant qu'elle aimait comment ça sonnait, qu'importe ce que c'était.

- Sel. Tequila. Citron. Il s'approcha de Bella et plaça une rondelle de citron entre ses lèvres. Je vais lécher le sel d'une partie de ton corps, à travers la tequila, puis te prendre le citron. Okay ? Bella hocha la tête, sans pouvoir parler à cause du citron dans sa bouche. Garrett pencha la tête et lécha longuement et sensuellement sa clavicule. Elle sentit ses mamelons durcirent tandis que son menton débraillé lui chatouillait sa peau sensible. Il mit du sel sur sa poitrine mouillée et lécha de nouveau. Bella frissonna. Garrett reprit la tequila et prit le citron de la bouche de Bella avec ses dents. Il grimaça quand le jus du citron emplit sa bouche et le cracha sur le bar. Okay. Ton tour. Choisis ta place.

Bella prit un morceau de citron dans sa bouche et prit le pot de sel, le regardant de haut en bas et faisant semblant de réfléchir aux options. Elle souleva son tee-shirt noir, exposant un ventre plat et un filet de poils descendant plus bas. Elle se pencha et lécha un morceau de peau nue de Garrett, juste au-dessus de sa taille, consciente de la bosse dans son slim près de son visage. Elle appliqua le sel, lécha de nouveau, puis se releva pour boire la tequila, appréciant la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre le citron de la bouche de Garrett, mais il le laissa tomber de ses lèvres au dernier moment et vola un baiser soudain et citronné à Bella.

Ils se séparèrent, rigolant.

- Désolé, Bella, je n'ai pas pu résister, Garrett haussa des épaules. Il la rapprocha à nouveau et parla à son oreille, de manière séductrice. Que dirais-tu de partir de cette décharge ?

* * *

**Petits lemons dans ce chapitre ! Je me demande bien ce qui était écrit sur la carte que Bella a donné à Garrett... J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

**Laurie **: Ta réponse est dans ce chapitre, par contre je ne peux pas te dire quand ;)


	18. Chapitre 17 - Mr Rock Star

_Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99._

_Disclaimer : _Twilight _n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_Chapitre 17_ - _Mr. Rock Star_

Bella donna au chauffeur de taxi un pourboire en plus de ce que Garrett avait déjà payé. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de son comportement à l'arrière du taxi et voulait s'excuser d'une certaine manière. Dès le moment où ils étaient tombés à l'arrière du taxi, elle et Garrett avaient été l'un sur l'autre comme une paire d'adolescents en chaleur au premier endroit trouvé pour coucher ensemble. Son menton commençait à lui faire un peu mal à cause de la friction d'embrasser son visage mal rasé. Elle s'en fichait cependant - Elle se sentait bourrée de luxure. Ou de tequila. Ou des deux.

Quand il lui avait proposé dans le bar, Bella avait d'abord été hésitante. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis cinq minutes, et rentrer à la maison avec un total étranger n'était jamais une bonne idée. Mais dès qu'elle avait vu la faim dans ses yeux foncés, elle avait été prise par une vague de témérité, ce qui l'avait rendu excitée tandis que Garrett lui baiser le cou en attendant qu'elle accepte son offre.

Le visage d'Alice s'était déconfie quand Bella lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'Alice réalise que son amie n'avait pas l'intention de la faire quitter le bar. Elle se calma. Apparemment, les choses allaient vraiment _très_ bien avec Jasper. Alice fit promettre Bella de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ("Quoi, comme des préservatifs ?" plaisanta Bella) et les filles s'étaient souhaité à chacune bonne chance avec leur membre du groupe respectifs.

- Est-ce que ça fait de nous des groupies ? rigola Alice. J'ai toujours voulu dire que je suis "avec le groupe".

Maintenant elle cherchait ses clés d'appartement tandis que Garrett se tenait derrière elle, embrassant passionnément le dos de son cou, ses mains soulevant son top pour peloter ses seins.

- Doucement mon grand, rigola Bella, se penchant contre lui. Je ne trouverais jamais mes clés si tu continues à me distraire comme ça.

- Ca ne me gène pas, chuchota Garrett à son oreille, envoyant une décharge dans le dos de Bella. Je serais vraiment content de te baiser maintenant dans le couloir.

- Hmmm, je ne pense pas que mes voisins seraient d'accord avec ça. Sans mentionner le fait que nous avons fait une sex tape gratuite pour le garde de sécurité. Elle se tourna pour embrasser pleinement Garrett sur les lèvres, laissant ses propres mains tâtonner sa poitrine de muscles sous son tee-shirt noir. Bella devait admettre qu'elle était fortement tentée par son offre. Elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir la patience de gâcher de précieuses secondes pour trouver ses clés. Mais une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui disait que ce serait bête d'avoir son premier orgasme post-Mike avec un gars dans un couloir minable d'appartement. Donc elle s'éloigna du baiser et prit son porte-clés.

Dans leur hâte d'entrer, le couple tomba sur la porte et trébucha presque sur un gros paquet posé au sol.

- Whoa! Bonne place pour laisser une boîte, Bella, plaisanta Garrett, glissant ses mains autour d'elle pour la tenir fermement et avoir une idée de ses fesses dans le processus.

- C'est bizarre. Je ne l'ai pas laissé là. Il a du être livré pendant que j'étais sortie. Mon voisin à une clé de rechange pour les urgences. À contrecœur, elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de Garrett et s'agenouilla pour inspecter le colis. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse, juste son nom. _Il doit avoir été délivré en main propre_, pensa-t-elle.

- Eh bien, vas-tu l'ouvrir ? demanda Garrett, s'accroupissant au côté de Bella et posant une main sur son genou.

- Je suis un peu occupée pour le moment, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, batifola-t-elle.

- Allez, ouvre-le. Autrement la curiosité va nous tuer. On pourrait avoir la meilleure partie de baise, mais tout ce à quoi nous penserons sera, "Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ?". Bella rigola et commença à déballer le paquet.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte rose, similaire à celle que Rosalie lui avait envoyé avec les menottes l'autre jour. Une note était tapée sur le couvercle. Bella soupira. Un autre "cadeau" de Rosalie. Elle ouvrit la note et lit :

**_Ma Bella chérie, Alice m'a dit que tu jouais à la poulette rock ce soir. J'espère que ça t'aidera à rentrer dans le rôle ! S'il te plaît appelles-moi ! Rose XOXO_**

Bella mit la note sur un côté et ouvrit nerveusement la boîte. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir été une masse de cuir noir. Elle le sortit du bout des doigts et le tendit, essayant de comprendre ce que c'était. Tandis qu'elle réalisait, elle était contente du courage néerlandais que la tequila lui avait donné. C'était un corset serré à la taille avec des clous devant.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? haleta Garrett, ses yeux remplaçant sa queue.

- C'est de la part de mon amie, Rosalie. Je crois que c'est supposé être une genre de blague.

- Wow… tu parles d'une amie ! Hey, il y a quelque chose d'autre dedans... Bella baissa le regard. Il y avait en effet autre chose - une paire de bottes noires serrées en cuir avec talons aiguilles. Elle pouvait entendre Garrett déglutir fortement.

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Mets-les.

~X~

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander deux fois. Elle le laissa dans le living-room tandis qu'elle partit se changer dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine - de nerfs ou d'excitation, elle ne pouvait le dire. Bella enleva ses vêtements aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ne porter rien d'autre qu'un string noir. Elle s'enveloppa dans le nouveau top, luttant dans sa hate pour fixer les crochets à l'arrière. Une fois enfilée, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et mit les hautes bottes serrées. Le cuir était assez doux et la faisait se sentir sexy quand elles fut sur toute la peau de ses jambes.

Bella se leva et marcha jusqu'au grand miroir pour voir son nouveau "look", tombant presque à cause des talons géants. Elle trouva l'équilibre, se composa un visage et admira son reflet. Le corset avait créé la taille de guêpe qu'elle n'aurait jamais, la serrant dans une taille minuscule et poussant ses seins en un clivage voluptueux. Les bottes accentuaient ses longues, fines jambes, et le string noir dévoilé son petit cul à la perfection. _Putain, elle était sexy !_ Contente d'elle-même, et reconnaissante à contrecœur envers Rosalie, elle chancela hors de la chambre pour se montrer à Garrett, désespérée de voir son visage lorsqu'il la regarderait.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

- Sainte. Merde.

Bella se sourit en voyant sa mâchoire tomber.

Garrett sauta du canapé en un éclair et prit Bella dans ses bras, ses lèvres la dévorant, ses mains explorant avidement ses courbes. Elle sentit son corps se lâcher, se laissant absorber par son toucher. Ils allèrent vers la chambre de Bella, laissant à peine un espace entre eux tandis qu'ils bougeaient. Quelque part entre le court chemin du living-room à la chambre, Garrett se débrouilla pour enlever son tee-shirt et son jean, révélant une poitrine et des bras couverts de tatouages.

Il jeta Bella sur le lit et se mit sur elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le processus. Pour la seconde fois cette soirée, elle sentit ses mamelons se durcirent au sentiment de ses cheveux faciaux contre la peau sensible de sa poitrine. Elle agrippa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Garrett et les tint fermement tandis que des spasmes de désir la traversaient. Il traça la nouvelle forme de son corps, dans sa taille et au-dessus de ses hanches, où il agrippa le tissu de son string noir et l'arracha de son corps, la faisant lâcher un gémissement d'excitation. Bella haleta. Allongée ici avec rien d'autre qu'un corset et des bottes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si sexy de toute sa vie.

Garrett se retira du lit pour admirer la vue.

- Oh mon dieu, femme. Tu es tellement... sexy... putain, il gronda en lui caressant les cuisses pour la taquiner. Bella pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire une combustion spontanée. Garrett se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau - cependant il n'était pas près de son visage cette fois - quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Bella, est-ce une paire de... menottes ?

Elle suivit la direction de son regard pour voir le "cadeau" que Rosalie lui avait envoyé l'autre jour. Elle les avait laissé sur sa commode après la séance photo et les avait complètement oublié. _Est-ce que Rosalie pouvait se racheter deux fois en une journée ?_

- Um, ouais, dit Bella. Un autre cadeau "amusant" de mon amie.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de rencontrer cette amie et de la remercier, lorgna Garrett, se levant du lit pour prendre les menottes. Bella se leva sur les coudes et sentit un pincement de cœur de doute. Garrett, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être attachée. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant...

Garrett se rassit sur le lit près d'elle et caressa sa tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Je veux que tu _me_ menottes. Il haussa un sourcil et suspendit les menottes devant elle. Fais-moi ton prisonnier, Bella.

Elle souffla un soupire de soulagement. _C'était ok. En fait, c'était mieux qu'ok._ Elle arracha les menottes des mains de Garrett et le poussa férocement sur le lit, mettant un anneau de métal autour de son poignet, l'attachant à la tête de lit, avant de faire de même avec son autre main.

- Eh bien, maintenant c'est l'heure de te fouiller à nu, sourit-elle, glissant ses mains sous la ceinture de son sous-vêtement et le faisant glisser, avec un regard appréciateur au contenu qu'il révélait.

Commençant à aimer son nouveau role, Bella leva l'une de ses jambes bootées pour la mettre de l'autre coté de son corps et ainsi etre à califourchon sur sa taille. Elle laissa ses doigts rateler gentiment les coubes de son torse, le faisant grogner et se trordre de plaisir sous elle. Se penchant pour l'embrasser, Bella abaissa le bas de son corps jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le bout de sa dureté entre ses jambes. Le taquinant, elle bougea les hanches pour l'éraffler sur sa longueur, prenant du plaisir à avoir le controle. Il grogna dans sa bouche tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, levant ses propres hanches pour presser sa dureté contre elle. Bella s'éloigna.

- Pas encore, chuchota-t-elle dans le cou de Garrett. Elle prévoyait de prendre son temps et de savourer chaque palpitantes secondes.

Elle laissa une trace de baisers le long de son cou et de sa poitrine, s'arretant pour enrouler sa langue autour de son téton contenant un piercing. Le métal froid était alléchant dans sa bouche chaude. Elle bougea les lèvres le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à sa taille . Elle leva la tete pour regarder Emmett avec un sourire malicieux, le taquinant avec son hésitation.

- S'il te plait, femme, n'arrete pas, supplia-t-il.

Bella sourit et prit l'imposante érection de Garrett dans sa main, abaissant la tete pour étendre sa langue et tracer un cercle mouillé autour du bout. Un son grave et guttural échappa des lèvres de Garrett, tandis qu'elle le prenait lentement en bouche, bout par bout...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? pensa Bella en entendant la sonnerie de son appartement. Putain, mais qui pourrait etre ici à cette heure de la nuit ? Elle décida de l'ignorer et de retourner à sa tache.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

- Um, Bella… dit Garrett, sa voix basse et essouflé. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte.

Bella laissa le sexe de Garrett pour répondre.

- C'est probablement juste des enfants ou des gens bourrés. Ignore-les.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ.

- C'est assez dur à ignorer, dit Garrett. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir qui c'est. Au moins leur dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Bella soupira de frustration et s'assit.

- Ugh, ok. Donne-moi une seconde, je reviens. Elle commença à se lever du lit.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

* * *

_Note de popsicle99 : Qui est à la porte ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez !_

_Note de Lijuma : On tue l'auteur ou bien comment ça se passe ?! ;)_

**Twilight007** : Je ne pense pas que l'auteur fera de vrai lemon avant Edward.

**MortalFlower** : Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule qui n'ait pas compris, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair. En fait Bella en se retournant a effleuré le sexe d'Emmett et elle s'est reculée directement en mode dégoûtée, mais c'est surtoût qu'elle était génée parce qu'il y avait Edward. En tout cas Emmett l'a mal pris (ça se comprend). :)


	19. Chapitre 18

_Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99._

_Disclaimer : _Twilight _n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer._

_Donc la plupart d'entres-vous ont pensé que c'était Edward à la porte. Est-ce lui ? Lisez pour le découvrir !_

* * *

_-Chapitre 18-_

Bella tira sur sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte, se souvenant juste à temps d'arracher ses longues bottes en cuir, les laissant gisant tristement sur le plancher de la chambre. Son invité surprise avait d'une certaine manière passée l'entrée principale du bâtiment - elle devinait que l'un des voisins devait l'avoir laissé entrer - et il martelait maintenant à la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment au creux de l'estomac qui lui disait que ça pouvait être Edward. Son empêcheur-de-baise devenait une vraie habitude. Il était certainement assez ivre pour faire quelque chose de fou comme se présenter à son domicile, au milieu de la nuit. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle raison aurait-il pu avoir pour se montrer à l'improviste ? Qui que ce soit, ils semblaient assez désespérés et voulaient vraiment entrer.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, appela Bella. Je viens. _Pas de la façon dont je devrais cependant_, pensa-t-elle avec énervement. Elle mit la chaine, juste au cas où ce serait un meurtrier avec une hache, enleva le verrou et regarda furtivement. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit aussitôt refermer la porte. _Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas lui._

C'était Mike.

Bella se retourna et s'effondra contre la porte, le cœur battant. La salle était en train de tourner et elle put soudainement goûter à nouveau la tequila qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Juste un aperçu de son ex-fiancé l'avait complètement chamboulé. Après quelques secondes, elle se souvint de respirer.

- S'il te plaît Bells, laisse-moi entrer. J'ai besoin de te voir, plaidait Mike à travers la porte. Je deviens fou ici. _S'il te plaît !_ Comme si elle était en transe, Bella se leva doucement et débloqua la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant Mike entrer sans un mot. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et jeta ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte écrasante. Oh mon dieu, Bella, putain tu m'as tellement manqué. Elle se tenait immobile dans ses bras, trop abasourdie pour répondre.

L'odeur d'alcool se dégageant de lui était importante et aida Bella à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte sentimentale.

- M-Mike. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elle était en colère. En colère contre lui pour changer d'avis comme ça, en colère contre lui pour être ivre. Mais par-dessus tout, en colère contre lui pour attiser un tourbillon d'émotions qui menaçait de la faire sombrer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle se battit pour reprendre le contrôle. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu penses foutre en venant ici ?

Mike tomba à genou, un regard triste sur le visage. Le visage qu'elle trouvait avant si beau, avec des yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire de garçon. Maintenant quand elle le regardait, tout ce qu'elle voyait était de la douleur et de la perte. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

- Bella, commença-t-il. Bella, je suis désolé. Putain, je suis tellement désolé. Elle pouvait voir les larmes couler de ses yeux. J'ai merdé. Je le sais maintenant. J'avais juste besoin de te voir... de te dire à quel point je suis désolé...

Bella déglutit fortement, essayant de garder ses émotions en place.

- Mike, dit-elle doucement en un chuchotement étouffé. Tu t'es déjà excusé. J'ai déjà tout entendu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu me manques, Bella. C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. J'étais juste trop stupide pour le réaliser. Il fit courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux blonds, dans une gestuelle qui était à la fois si familière et si étrangère à Bella. Je sais que tu ne pourras probablement jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, Bells, et je ne te blâme pas. Mais je t'aime toujours, Bella, et je devais savoir... Je devais essayer... Les larmes coulaient désormais pleinement sur ses joues. Bella était prise de court. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mike pleurer, même pas lorsque sa grand-mère préférée était morte. _Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Ou était-ce juste l'alcool qui parlait ?_ Mike avait toujours mal tenu l'alcool.

- Qu'en est-il... ? Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire le nom de cette salope. _Jessica._ Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Le silence se répandit entre eux comme un sale brouillard.

- C'est fini, déclara Mike, s'essuyant les yeux et se remettant sur pieds. Elle n'est rien comparée à toi, Bella. J'ai été un idiot. Ce que nous avions été si parfait. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai tout foutu en l'air... Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers elle, lui rappelant un Edward ivre dans le bar un peu plus tôt. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures - ça avait l'air de jours.

- Mike, combien as-tu bu de verres ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'avait jamais été capable de tenir l'alcool dur.

- Je- Je ne sais pas. Pas beaucoup. Bella, viens-là. J'ai besoin de te tenir... Il tendit les bras vers elle. Elle hésita, tentée par son étreinte. Sa tête lui disait de le virer, mais son cœur s'accrochait à un fantôme de souvenirs heureux, des jours meilleurs. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer le fond des yeux, souhaitant - non pas pour la première fois - ne pouvoir revenir en arrière avant que tout ce terrible bordel n'arrive.

Non, se dit-elle, fermement, éloignant la main de Mike.

- Laisse-moi faire un peu de café, dit-elle, évitant la douleur et le remord dans les yeux de son ex et allant vers la cuisine. Il la suivit.

- Mike, pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir venir ici et tout régler en t'excusant ? demanda Bella, tandis qu'elle tâtonnait la machine à café. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait traverser, que je pardonnerais juste et oublierais ?

- Non... non ! Bells, je ne te blâme pas si tu ne veux jamais me pardonner. Je devais juste te voir. Mike s'avança avec précaution derrière Bella et tenta de mettre ses mains sur sa taille. Elle savait qu'elle devait le repousser, lui ordonner de partir - mais la sensation de son toucher lui fit ressortir des émotions. C'était comme toucher quelque chose de brûlant - tu sais que tu devrais enlever ta main, mais quelque chose en toi la fait rester jusqu'à ce que ça fasse vraiment mal. Mike pencha la tête en avant pour la mettre sur l'épaule de Bella. Oh Bella... dit-il, silencieusement à son oreille. Un sanglot lui échappa, tandis qu'elle tourna la tête pour mettre sa joue contre la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne favorite par-dessus son haleine alcoolisé. C'était comme rentrer à la maison, pour trouver que des étrangers se sont installés alors que vous étiez absent. Sa vision devint flou à cause des larmes.

Mike enleva une main des hanches de Bella et mit ses longs cheveux derrière sa nuque, les replaçant avec un léger baiser. Le combat en elle était presque partie ; elle était prête surpasser ses vieux sentiments. Elle prit un profond souffle.

- Bella !

Oh merde. Garrett ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié sous le choc de voir Mike.

Mike s'écarta d'elle.

- Putain qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est ici ?

- Hey Bella, que se passe-t-il ? appela Garrett de sa chambre. Peux-tu venir et me libérer de ces trucs ? Je ne sens plus mes mains !

Mike regarda Bella comme si elle était une crotte de chien qu'il avait trouvé sous sa chaussure.

- Tu as un _gars_ dans ta chambre ?

Bella se brisa. C'était une chose que Mike vienne sans invitation pour mettre le foutoir dans ses sentiments - mais maintenant il la châtiait pour voir quelqu'un ? Après l'avoir trompé avec Pute du Siècle et Mr. Gode ? Elle leva la main et mit une grosse claque sur le visage de Mike. Deux fois.

Le regard de choque sur son visage était précieux. Bella aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo.

Secouant la tête et frottant sa joue, Mike claqua la porte de la cuisine et alla en direction de sa chambre. _Oh merde_, pensa Bella.

- Erm, Mike, tu ne veux vraiment pas entrer là-dedans, appela-t-elle, courant après Mike. C'était trop tard. Il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, fixant un Garrett nu et désespéré sur le lit.

- Uh, salut, grimaça honteusement Garrett. Je viendrais bien vous serrez la main, mais... erm... Je suis un peu attaché en ce moment comme vous pouvez le voir. Il tenta un haussement d'épaule.

- Mike, dégage de là, maintenant, lui ordonna Bella, se sentant prendre le contrôle pour la première fois depuis que son ex était arrivé. Il la suivit silencieusement jusqu'au salon, et s'effondra sur le canapé, trop choqué - ou ivre - pour parler. Mike, je peux t'expliquer... commença Bella. Elle se ravisa - elle n'avait rien besoin de lui expliquer. Ecoute, Mike... Attends juste ici. Elle le laissa sur le canapé et retourna voir Garrett.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, détachant en vitesse les menottes. C'est mon ex, il vient juste d'arriver. Je suis désolée je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter...

- Hey, Bella, c'est bon. Ces choses-là arrivent... j'imagine, Garrett sourit tristement. Ecoute, ce soir a été génial, mais je devrais probablement y aller. Il secoua ses bras pour remettre sa circulation sanguine en marche et prit ses sous-vêtements.

- Oh, bien sûr, dit Bella, se frappant mentalement. _Un autre rendez-vous ruiné._ Um, nous pourrions peut-être échanger nos numéros ou quelque chose ?

Garrett se stoppa.

- Bella, je pense que tu es une fille bien. Et, putain, tellement sexy. Mais... je ne veux pas vraiment m'impliquer dans un drame d'ex, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'espère que tu comprends...

- Oh, les choses sont belles et bien finies entre Mike et moi, vraiment, protesta-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi se pointe-t-il chez toi au plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Garrett, je- Bella arrêta se qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle n'allait pas supplier. Okay. Je vais te montrer la sortie.

Ils collectèrent le reste des vêtements de Garrett d'où ils les avaient jeté sur le sol et il partit après un bref baiser d'au revoir. Bella était trop émotionnellement choquée par la visite de Mike pour vraiment s'en préoccuper. Elle voulait juste s'enrouler en boule et se couper du reste du monde. Mais avant de pouvoir faire ça, elle avait encore un problème à régler - Mike.

Elle ferma la porte d'entrer et revint au salon. Mike était allongé sur le sofa. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui reparler. Bella trouva une vieille couverture et enveloppa le corps comateux de Mike avec. Il ronflait déjà bruyamment - la seule chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué chez lui. Elle espérait qu'il aurait une grosse gueule de bois dans la matinée.

La pensée lui rappela Edward, qui était probablement dans une position similaire actuellement. Elle sourit tendrement. Pauvre gars. Elle alla dans sa chambre, prit son téléphone et envoya un sms :

**HEY EDWARD, J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE VERRAS PAS CA AVANT LA MATINEE MAIS JE VERIFIAIS JUSTE SI TU ALLAIS BIEN. TU ETAIS ASSEZ DEGLINGUE LA NUIT DERNIERE ! J'ESPERE QUE TA TETE NE TE FAIT PAS TROP MAL ! BELLA X**

Elle appuya sur 'envoyer'. Elle n'était pas sûr de qui se sentirait le plus mal demain - Edward, Mike ou elle.

* * *

_Ugh, j'espère que Mike se sentira TRES mal dans la matinée. Il le mérite !_

_Merci un million de fois à Midnight Cougar pour avoir parlé de _Calendrier d'Hommes_ et à Vamps Have Laws pour l'avoir inclus dans la crèche du Lemonade Stand :)_

**Nedwige Stew** : Je comprends que tu imagines Garrett Hedlund mais perso je préfère imaginer le Garrett de _Twilight_, l'acteur l'interprétant (Lee Pace) est juste oh my god *_*

**Julie 154** : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je t'assure que je n'ai rien changé du tout :/

**laurie** : Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé exactement la même chose, ou genre qu'elle se serrait tordu la cheville ;)

**Rosabella01** : Je pense effectivement que si ça avait été Rosalie, Bella l'aurait tué, quoi que... c'est grâce à elle qu'elle a le corset et les menottes ;)


	20. Chapitre 19

_Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99._

_Disclaimer : _Twilight _n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_-Chapitre 19-_

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Des lignes de lumière percèrent ses globes oculaires tandis que le kaléidoscope du plafond faisait progressivement sa mise au point. C'était comme si quelque chose le poignardait à répétition dans sa tête. Il essayait de bouger, mais ne pouvait pas. C'était trop douloureux. La chambre le faisait se sentir balancer. Était-il sur un bateau ? Ce n'était pas une hypothèse à exclure. À ce moment, il n'avait aucun souvenir des événements de la veille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'alcool impliqué. C'était une certitude.

- Meeeeeec, tu as l'air malade. Et pas de la bonne façon. Il reconnu la voix endormie. C'était Eric, l'un des colocataires sans cervelle de Leah. Edward se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le canapé de Leah. _C'était certainement mieux que de se réveiller sur un bateau au milieu de nulle part_. Eric poussa les jambes d'Edward hors du canapé et s'assit, grignotant des Cap'n Crunch dans un bol. Il prit la télécommande de la table et alluma la télévision. Edward grimaça quand le bruit lui envoya un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Oh, désolé mec, rit Eric, baissant le volume.

Edward se leva, grimaça de douleur et se frotta les yeux fatigués. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il savait qu'il devait être en fin de matinée - ou même debut d'après-midi - si Eric était levé pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

- Où est Leah ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Elle fait du café, dit Eric, à travers une bouche amplie de céréales. On dirait que tu en as besoin, mec. Edward se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts, comme s'il essayait d'effacer l'atroce douleur. _Oh merde, non._ Il retint son souffle et essaya de ne bouger aucun muscle, attendant que la vague de nausée s'en aille. Eric, évidemment inconscient de son agonie, continua à mâcher tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

Leah entra avec une tasse fumante de café noir.

- Bonjour, mon grand, chuchota-t-elle, passant le mug à Edward. Comment va ta tête ?

- Détruite, marmonna Edward, fixant le liquide chaud et noir. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer de boire. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si bon.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé la nuit dernière ? A part pour le whisky. Leah percha son bras sur le sofa et massa la tête d'Edward. Il se pencha vers elle et gémit.

- Devons-nous parler de ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle, tendant à Edward ses lunettes, qu'elle lui avait pris et laissé sur la table basse la nuit dernière. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, Edward. Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire comme ça avant. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es léger, mais tu connais habituellement tes limites. Cette bouteille de whisky était vide avant que l'on ne sorte d'ici. Donc dis-moi - que se passe-t-il ?

Edward mit ses lunettes et plissa les yeux. _Comment se faisait-il que la pièce tourne davantage alors qu'il pouvait désormais voir correctement ?_ Il chercha Eric du regard, ne voulant pas dévoiler son coeur devant cet imbécile. Eric grimaça en un sourire stupide.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, frèro. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux devant moi. Je suis une vraie tombe. Il avait posé ses céréales et commençait maintenant à se rouler un joint.

- Ce qu'Eric essait de dire, expliqua Leah, est qu'il aura oublié tout ce qu'il a entendu d'ici une heure. Il a le cerveau d'un moineau. Eric sourit radieusement et hocha la tête avec fièreté.

- Ugh, gémit Edward. Okay. C'est juste... c'est Bella. Juste dire son nom semblait être un soulagement, un poids retiré de ses épaules. Il était habituellement si ouvert à Leah quand il en venait à parler de filles qu'il appréciait, mais pour une certaine raison il avait gardé ses sentiments envers Bella pour lui, comme un secret qu'il voulait garder près de son coeur.

- Donc, tu aimes cette fille. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, sourit Leah, rigolant au regard de choque du visage de son meilleur ami. Allez Edward, c'est assez évident. Tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler d'elle. 'Bella ci, Bella ça'. Et j'ai vu la manière dont tu la regardes. C'est clair que tu l'as vraiment dans le viseur. Oh, et n'oublions pas le fait que tu ais dit à Bella et Alice que j'étais fan d'un groupe dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé pour que tu puisses nous traîner dans ce trou à merde de bar la nuit dernière. Tu as tellement échoué, Edward Cullen !

Edward soupira, vaincu.

- Putain, Leah, tu me connais trop bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à essayer de te cacher quelque chose. Elle est... Je ne sais pas... il y a juste quelque chose en elle.

- Non, Edward, j'ai compris, vraiment. Elle est sexy, talentueuse, intelligente, amusante. Et ai-je mentionné qu'elle était sexy ? Leah rigola. Mais ça n'explique pas que tu ais bu. Je sais que tu es le mec le plus confiant autour des femmes. Mais tu dois bien connaître Bella désormais - tu ne peux pas vraiment être timide avec elle.

- Non, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas timide avec Bella. En fait, elle est l'une des seules femmes avec qui je me sente vraiment à l'aise, tu sais ? Edward laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. L'élancement ampirait. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Nous étions sur le photoshoot et ce gars - le mannequin - à demandé à Bella de sortir et voir ce groupe avec lui. Donc je leur ai dit que tu étais une grande fan et nous ai basiquement invité à venir avec eux.

Leah éclata de rire.

- Quoi ! Edward, tu t'es incrusté dans leur rendez-vous ? Petit enfoiré !

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Okay, ne réponds pas à ça. Je sais que c'était stupide. Mais quand j'ai entendu qu'il l'invitait, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. J'étais jaloux, j'imagine. Je devais faire quelque chose.

- Te battre pour ta femme, mec. C'est cool. Eric regardait Edward comme un chien hochant la tête, un gros joint pendant de la bouche.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton opinion, Yorkie, dit Leah. Mais Eric a raison. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Edward. Tu es habituellement si inactif. Tu dois vraiment aimer cette fille. Donc, j'imagine que tu t'es bourré parce que tu avais idiotement signé pour la nuit avec Bella et son baiseur de copain. Edward hocha douloureusement la tête.

- S'il te plaît Leah, épargne-moi le sermon. Je souffre assez.

- Edward, je ne vais pas te sermonner. Tu es un adulte, tu es assez grand et assez méchant pour faire tes propres erreurs. Mais si tu aimes autant Bella, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais prendre une approche différente ? Comme l'inviter à sortir avec toi au lieu de t'incruster dans le rendez-vous de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Leah. Premièrement, elle est en quelque sorte ma boss. Deuxièmement, je ne sais même pas si je l'interesse. Et troisièmement, elle vient de sortir de la plus horrible des ruptures.

- Oh, le strap-on rose mec, dit Eric, avec savoir. Edward le regarda avec surprise, avant de se tourner vers Leah. Elle haussa des épaules.

- Quoi ? Cette histoire était trop bonne pour que je la garde pour moi-même.

Edward, ayant trop la gueule de bois pour s'énerver, continua.

- Et puis il y a le fait que je me suis probablement complètement ridiculé auprès de Bella hier soir pour qu'elle ne veule plus jamais avoir affaire à moi, au niveau professionnel ou personnel. Il gémit à nouveau.

Leah ricana et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas si mal. A part la partie où tu as baissé ton pantalon et secoué tes fesses devant Bella et Alice... La tête d'Edward s'évanouie avec choque, un regard d'horreur sur son pauvre visage. Ha ha, je plaisante, Edward ! Détente ! Sérieusement, si Bella te parle toujours après ton petit karaoké acrobatique de la semaine dernière, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je devrais probablement l'appeler pour m'excuser, dit Edward, cherchant son téléphone sur la table basse. Il y avait un texto. De Bella. _Oh merde_, pensa-t-il, son estomac tournant. Il lit le message à haute voix pour Leah : 'Hey Edward, j'imagine que tu ne verras pas ça avant la matinée mais je vérifiais juste si tu allais bien. Tu étais assez déglingué la nuit dernière ! J'espère que ta tête ne te fait pas trop mal ! Bella. Bisou.' Oh mon dieu, Leah, elle a mit un bisou. Que penses-tu que ça veux dire ?

- Je pense que ça veut dire que tu devrais arrêter d'être une fille et trop analyser les sms. Elle a sans aucun doute pensé à toi, cependant - c'est un bon signe.

- J'ai besoin de la voir, de m'excuser pour la nuit dernière, dit Edward, se levant avec détermination et devant se rasseoir juste après parce qu'il sentait que sa tête allait tomber de ses épaules.

- Whoah, on se calme, Eddie ! sourit Leah. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais au moins prendre une douche d'abord ? Je ne pense pas que la pourriture d'alcool et la tête dans le cul soient les bons remèdes pour avoir le coeur d'une femme.

- Bien, grommela Edward. Mais après je vais directement chez Bella. Tu as raison, Leah. J'ai besoin de prendre une approche différente. Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens.

* * *

_Wouhhh je plains Edward qui va tomber sur Bella avec son ex et qui va se faire de mauvaises idées ;)_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de popsicle99._

_Disclaimer : _Twilight _n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_-Chapitre 20-_

Edward prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau tandis qu'il approchait de l'immeuble de Bella. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour appaiser son mal de tête et son estomac détraqué. Il ajusta ses lunettes, espérant ne pas avoir l'air aussi mal que ce qu'il se sentait. Leah avait essayé de le persuader d'attendre qu'il se sente mieux avant d'aller parler à Bella, mais il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, il vit une silouhette familière blonde appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

- Rosalie ?

Elle se retourna.

- Oh, salut Edward. Tu es ici pour voir Bella ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez ami.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, sourit-il maladroitement, laissant ses mains parcourir ses cheveux débraillés. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez en bon terme actuellement. Edward n'était toujours pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi Rosalie et Bella s'étaient disputées. Il ne pouvait croire que Bella était toujours en colère à cause de l'histoire avec Emmett, mais il savait que les femmes pouvaient être très sensible parfois, donc peut-être était-ce cela.

- Pas que ce soit tes histoires, mais c'est la raison de ma présence ici. J'essaie de m'excuser depuis des jours, mais Bella n'a ni répondu ni rappelé. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne pourrait m'ignorer si je me montrais en personne. Rosalie regarda tristement l'interphone. J'imagine que j'avais tord.

- Peut-être qu'elle est sortie, suggéra Edward, sentant une pointe de déception mêlée à du soulagement. Il avait été sûr de vouloir parler à Bella durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé il sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Peut-être que le destin était intervenu et l'avait rattrapé.

- Non. Rosalie secoua la tête. Bella a répondu la premiere fois que j'ai sonné. Elle m'a dit que ''ce n'était pas le bon moment'', qu'importe ce que ça veut dire. Je sais qu'elle essait juste de m'éviter mais je ne partirai pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas laissé entrer. Edward eu soudainement un mal de ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa gueule de bois. _Peut-être que le rendez-vous que Bella a eu avec Liam s'est bien passé. _Tellement bien passé qu'ils ont fini par faire un Riverdance horizontal dans l'appartement de Bella la nuit dernière - et peut-être une danse de repèt' ce matin. _Est-ce que Liam était toujours dans l'appartement de Bella ? _Edward essaya de résister à son haut-le-coeur. Il prit une gorgée d'eau et essaya de calma les sentiments de rage qui commençaient à monter. Il se tourna pour partir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Toi ! cracha Rosalie, quand un gars blond ayant l'air aussi grossier qu'Edward sortit de l'appartement.

- Rosalie, murmura le gars, baissant la tête et mettant les mains dans ses poches en essayant de la contourner. Elle tendit rapidement la main et lui attrapa le bras.

- Pas si vite, Mike ! dit-elle méchamment. Tu penses que tu peux partir de l'appartement de Bella sans aucunes explications. Putain mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous-tu ici, connard ? Les oreilles d'Edward se dressèrent quand il entendit Rosalie dire le nom du gars. _Mike. L'ex de Bella. Le salaud au strap-on rose. _Soudainement il n'était plus si pressé de partir. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Putain, Rosalie, est-ce que tu me laisseras respirer un jour ? Je me sens assez merdique comme ça, grommela Mike, essayant de s'éloigner de sa poigne. Edward pouvait voir les ongles rouge sang de Rose creuser le bras de Mike. Il espérait que ça faisait mal. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, il était plutôt sûr que la grosse gifle qu'elle lui mit ensuite le fit.

- Te lâcher la grappe ? Tu es sérieux, Mike ? Tu crois vraiment que tu penses mériter que je te foutes la paix après tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu as brisé le cœur de Bella en millions de petits morceaux et puis quitté la scène de crime en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "gode rose". Eh bien, pendant que tu jouais à "cache la saucisse" avec ta petite pute de bat étage, certains d'entres nous étaient en train de remettre Bella sur pied, pièce par pièce. Donc excuse-moi si je ne m'assoies pas pour te regarder la détruire une nouvelle fois.

Edward regarda Mike déglutir, masser sa joue et son visage tourner en un vert foncé.

- Ecoute Rose, prends juste une putain de pilule pour te relaxer, ok ? Bella n'a pas besoin que tu te battes pour elle. Elle vient juste de me foutre dehors. Littéralement. Edward laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant Bella jetant ce trou-du-cul dans la rue. Oh, tu trouves ça marrant, pas vrai ? dit Mike, s'écartant de Rosalie pour se tenir devant Edward.

- En fait, oui, répondit Edward, se redressant pour regarder Mike de haut. Sa tête tournait toujours et son estomac était en morceaux, mais il n'allait pas laisser ça l'empêcher de dire à Mike ce qu'il pensait de lui. Je pense aussi que tu es un connard.

- Excuse-moi, Binoclard ? gronda Mike. Putain, mais qui es-tu pour me juger ?

- Je suis un ami de Bella. Et tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fille. Mais moi je le sais. Donc si je veux te traiter de connard, je le ferai. Tu es un connard.

Le coup partit dans l'intestin d'Edward avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'ex de Bella avait frappé d'un poing ferme, envoyant le magnifique contenue de l'estomac d'Edward de son ventre à sa bouche, pulvérisant Mike d'une douche de vomi. Mike cria de dégoût. Edward pouvait entendre Rosalie rire dans le fond. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait que l'alcool était ejecté de son corps ou si Mike était couvert de son vomi, mais Edward se sentait soudainement beaucoup mieux. Il s'essuya la bouche et sourit à Rosalie, qui était en train de pleurer de rire.

- Bien joué, Edward ! applaudit-elle. Ce n'est rien que ce con ne mérite. Dégage, Mike. Et ne songe même pas à revenir. Mike s'échappa sans un signe d'au revoir, essuyant rageusement le vomi d'Edward de son visage en partant. Tu vas bien, Edward ? Même si je sais qu'un mot de cet idiot ferait vomir n'importe qui, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce qui t'a fait dégueuler.

- Er, non. J'ai un peu abusé de la boisson la nuit dernière. Mais curieusement, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, rigola-t-il. On devrait probablement aller voir si Bella va bien.

- Je vais y aller. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit en bordel. Elle ne voudra que ses meilleures amies autour d'elle maintenant. Je vais appeler Alice pour du renfort. Tu devrais rentrer et te nettoyer.

- C'est bon, Rosalie. J'aimerais vraiment voir si elle va bien. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Edward repensa à la dernière fois qu'il était dans l'appartement de Bella, la douleur qu'il avait pu voir dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait dit pour Mike. Il voulait juste la serrait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, caresser ses longs cheveux et faire en sorte que tout aille mieux.

- Ecoute, Edward. Je t'enverrai un message pour te tenir au courant. J'ai ton numéro.

Edward soupira. Il savait que Rosalie n'allait pas changer d'avis à ce sujet.

- Bien. Mais dis-lui que j'étais là pour la voir, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, dit Rose avec un sourire tendu. Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes te coucher, Edward. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as vraiment une sale tronche.

-X-

- Jessica l'a largué. C'est pourquoi il était là. Bella approcha davantage ses couvertures de son cou et regarda d'un air hébété le plafond.

- Quoi ? Ce connard ! Ugh, j'aurais aimé savoir ça quand je l'ai croisé en bas. Je lui aurais frappé les couilles tellement fort... Quoi qu'il aurait probablement aimé ça. Rosalie ferma son poing et le frappa contre son autre main par frustration. Donc tu me dis que cette pute a largué son pauvre cul, il s'est saoûlé et est venu directement ici, rampant pour que tu le reprennes ?

- Yep, répondit Bella. Elle se sentait émotionnellement - et après une nuit blanche, physiquement - épuisée et n'avait pas l'énergie de donner des détails. Elle voulait juste dériver dans un sommeil sans rêve et oublier tout ce qui était arrivé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

- Putain, Bella, je suis désolé, dit Rose, caressant les cheveux de son amie. Mais tu devrais être tellement fière de toi pour rester si forte, pour l'avoir foutu dehors.

- C'est justement ça, Rose. Je n'ai pas été forte, pas au début. Elle avait dit à Rosalie que Mike s'était pointé la nuit dernière, comment elle avait presque cédé aux vieux souvenirs heureux, aux sentiments familiers. Comment elle l'avait _laissé_ rester et s'était préparée à l'entendre partir la matinée. S'il n'avait pas laissé échapper qu'il était là parce que Jessica l'avait largué, il pourrait toujours être là actuellement. Je suis une idiote, Rose. Une idiote complète. Bella fondit en larmes de frustration et de regrets.

- Ne dis pas ça, Bella, dit sévèrement Rosalie. Ne t'avise pas d'avoir une once de culpabilité. Tout est de la faute de Mike, chaque petite chose. Il n'avait aucun droit de se pointer ici, aucun droit de mettre le bordel dans tes sentiments. Au moins il a eu ce qu'il méritait plus tôt... Rose sourit faiblement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Bella.

- To nouvel "ami" Edward a vomi sur lui dehors. C'était foutrement hilarant ! Tu aurais du voir la tête de Mike. Rose ricana au souvenir.

- Attends - Edward était là ? Bella s'assit et essuya ses larmes. Quoi- pourquoi était-il là ?

- Bella, je viens de te dire que ton enculé d'ex petit copain s'est fait dégueuler dessus et tu veux juste savoir pour _Edward _? Je croyais que tu n'aimais même pas ce type ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux dire, je ne l'aime pas. C'est seulement... il était vraiment bourré au bar la nuit dernière et je voulais juste savoir s'il va bien.

- Eh bien, il allait bien jusqu'à ce que Mike le frappe à l'estomac et le fasse cracher ses boyaux.

- Mike l'a frappé ? Bella sentit son coeur se serrer tandis qu'elle se préoccupa d'Edward. Il y avait eu beaucoup de fois où elle avait voulu le gifler elle-même, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre le frappant vraiment.

- Ouais, juste après qu'Edward l'ai traité de connard, rigola Rose. Bella haleta et ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Edward avait de telles tripes. Il montait vraiment dans son estimation de jour en jour. Maintenant vas-y, Bella, dit Rosalie pour la réconforter. Essaie de dormir un peu.

Bella ferma les yeux, craignant de voir le visage de Mike gravé sur ses paupières. A la place, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le sourire en coin d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Merci à tous, Calendrier d'Hommes vient de dépasser les 50 000 vues ! :D_


	22. Chapitre 21

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction Calendar Guys de popsicle99.

Disclaimer : Twilight n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

L'auteur de cette fiction, popsicle 99 a besoin de notre aide pour etre élue Favorite Newbie Author sur twificfandomawards . blogspot . fr, allez voter :)

* * *

**- Ouais, juste après qu'Edward l'ai traité de connard, rigola Rose. Bella haleta et ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Edward avait de telles tripes. Il montait vraiment dans son estimation de jour en jour. Maintenant vas-y, Bella, dit Rosalie pour la réconforter. Essaie de dormir un peu.**

**Bella ferma les yeux, craignant de voir le visage de Mike gravé sur ses paupières. A la place, elle ne vit rien d'autre que le sourire en coin d'Edward Cullen.**

* * *

-Chapitre 21-

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de calmer les papillons dans son ventre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. C'était seulement Edward. Il avait déjà été dans son appartement. Donc pourquoi cette fois-ci semblait-elle différente ?

Cela faisait deux jours depuis la visite inattendue de Mike et elle se sentait toujours aussi secouée par tout ce qui s'était passé. Rosalie et Alice avaient été sympas - encore une fois - à essayer de la remettre sur pieds, mais elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en elle-même pour être laissée seule avec ses émotions. Elle avait besoin de compagnie, quelqu'un pour la distraire de son coeur brisé. Alice était en rendez-vous avec Jasper ce soir - il semblait qu'ils s'étaient vraiment bien entendus au bar et voulaient à tout prit se revoir. Et alors que Rose l'avait réconforté après le choque initial de la réapparence de Mike dans sa vie, Bella ne lui avait toujours pas complètement pardonné. Donc elle avait décroché son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un... et avait été surprise de se rendre compte que la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir était Edward.

Elle n'était pas sûr de pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il avait été tellement compréhensible quand elle lui avait dit pour la première fois pour sa rupture avec Mike. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il voyait toujours les aspects positifs de la vie. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle pouvait être elle-même avec lui - sans Rosalie pour lui dire que tout peut être réglé avec une bonne baise, sans Alice l'encourageant à retomber amoureuse. Rien de tout cela ne comptait avec Edward. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'importe ce que cela incluait.

Maintenant il était en chemin pour "traîner" et Bella se sentait inexpliquablement anxieuse. Elle se réprimanda mentalement. _Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. C'est juste Edward Cullen. L'ennuyant, empêcheur-de-baise, abruti de Cullen. Que tu trouves peut-être un peu mignon._ Elle essaya d'ignorer le dernier commentaire de son subconscient, et enleva le rouge à lèvres qu'elle venait d'appliquer. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de faire un effort ou un truc du genre...

-X-

- Edward, salut ! dit Bella, ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Elle se figea soudainement, prise dans le moment de malaise de ne pas savoir comment saluer quelqu'un. Edward se pencha, apparemment près pour une étreinte, donc Bella imita son mouvement avant de réaliser à la dernière minute qu'il enlevait juste son sac à dos. Génant.

- Hey Bella, répondit Edward. Comment te sens-tu ? On aurait dit qu'il se souciait vraiment de la réponse. Bella sentit un petit pincement au coeur. C'était vraiment un bon gars.

- J'ai été mieux. Elle haussa les épaules. Je survivrai, cependant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais te remercier pour avoir donner un petit quelque chose à Mike l'autre jour. Elle sourit.

- Aw, c'était rien, plaisanta Edward, ayant l'air un peu embarassé au souvenir. Tu sais, si tu as besoin de moi pour dégueuler sur un ex petit-ami, passe-moi juste un coup de fil.

Bella se mit à rire et secoua la tête, menant Edward au salon.

- Sérieusement cependant, Edward. Merci d'être venu pour traîner. C'est juste... difficile d'être seule actuellement.

- Hey, aucun problème, Bella. je comprends complètement. Je suis assez flatté que tu ais pensé à moi, pour être honnête. Il enleva sa veste pour révéler un tee-shirt bleu marine avec un quelconque logo sur le devant, une étoile blanche avec des cercles blancs et rouges à l'intérieur. _Probablement un autre truc de bande dessinée_, pensa Bella. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce tee-shirt était un peu plus serré que ceux que portait habituellement Edward, et elle était surprise de voir le contour de ses muscles au travers.

- Eh bien tu étais mon onzième choix, dit-elle impassible, tendant à Edward une bouteille de bière. Tout le monde m'a renfloué. Donc tu était le prochain choix.

- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas... rigola Edward, faisant semblant de partir. Je déconne. Il s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit son sac à dos, sortant une boîte verte monotone. Alors, c'est un peu ringard, mais j'ai entendu dire que rien ne changait mieux les idées d'un connard d'ex petit-ami qu'un jeu de Scrabble.

- Scrabble ? rigola Bella. Tu es sérieux ?

- Mortellement. Il fixa Bella avec un regard sérieux. Elle pouvait se sentir rougir un peu à l'intensité de son regard, les reflets or de ses yeux refletant derrière les lentilles de ses lunettes. Et ce n'est pas juste un Scrabble ordinaire. C'est un Dirty Scrabble.

Bella jeta sa tête en arrière en riant.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça, Edward. Tu l'as complètement inventé.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'en as jamais entendu parler est parce que la première règle du Dirty Scrabble est : tu ne parles pas de Dirty Scrabble. La deuxième règle du Dirty Scrabble est : tous les mots sont autorisés tant qu'ils sont grossiés.

- Ok Cullen, ça semble assez simple, dit Bella, se redressant sur le canapé. Allons-y !

Edward rit, but une gorgée de sa bière et mit le plateau en place. Il commença le jeu avec le mot O-R-G-I-E. Bella regarda ses lettres et utilisa le 'I' du mot d'Edward pour épeler P-L-I-S.

- Plis ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Putain c'est quoi des plis ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te reéxpliquer les règles, Bella ?

- Tu sais, comme, "Il laissa courir son doigt le long de ses plis soyeux." Edward la regarda inexpressif. Son vagin, expliqua-t-elle, sans un peu d'embarras. On lit toujours des conneries comme ça dans les fictions érotiques. ,

- Oh, et tu lis beaucoup de fictions érotiques, c'est ça ? demanda Edward, haussant un sourcil, un sourire sur le visage.

- Seulement quand je deviens déséspérée. Bella fit un clin d'oeil, faisant rire Edward tandis qu'il écrivit son score sur le petit- bloc note qui venait avec le jeu.

Plusieurs bouteilles de bières plus tard, Edward était largement devant après un score impressionnant E-N-C-U-L-E-R (sur une case triple du mot), et tous deux étaient pris en un fou rire hystérique à chaque mot qu'ils posaient sur le plateau. Mike n'était plus qu'un loin souvenir pour Bella ; elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis un long moment.

Bella étudit le visage d'Edward tandis qu'il posait les lettres de son prochain mot. Il était vraiment très beau. Elle était surprise de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué. _Ca a surement quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'à chaque fois que tu le vois il y a un mannequin homme nu qui se promène autour, _ lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. Elle rigola un peu à cette pensée.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Edward, ses mains parcourant ses cheveux bronze en désordre.

- Oh, heu... Je pensais juste au fait que tu avais une belle mâchoire, admit Bella, trop embarassée pour sortir un bon mensonge.

- Ok-aaay, dit doucement Edward, prenant une gorgée de sa bierre et fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. Merci, j'imagine. Ai-je mentionné que tu as un très jolie coude ?

Bella rigola et lui lança un coussin du canapé, qu'il se baissa pour éviter.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Edward ! J'essayais seulement de te faire un compliment. Il sourit, secrètement heureux, et déposa ses lettres pour faire épeler le mot L-E-C-H-E-R. Le mot évoqua une soudaine image dans l'esprit de Bella, une sensation imaginée de la langue d'Edward sur sa peau nue, qui se glissa en elle avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à autre chose. Elle se sentit rougir et espéra qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Elle leva furtivement les yeux du plateau pour être sûr qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il la regardait. Intensément.

Elle déglutit, et mit rapidement ses propres lettres pour faire le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. S-U-C-E-R. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Edward de rougir. Le silence entre eux était tangible. Ce qui avait commençait en un jeu amusant avait d'une certaine manière prit une tournure sérieuse. Edward prit une gorgée de sa bouteille et nota le score de Bella, ses yeux soudainement incapable de rencontrer les siens. Bella prit sa propre boisson et but une gorgée, profitant du refroidissement de la bière froide pour lui apporter la clarté dont elle avait besoin vis-à-vis de l'excroissance de pensées et d'émotions tourbillonnants autour de sa tête. Avait-elle un "moment" avec Edward Cullen ?

Edward lui tendit le petit sac pour qu'elle puisse piocher quelques nouvelles lettres. Il ne restait plus que quelques petits carrés en plastique, alors, alors que Bella fouillait le fond du sac pour en sortir quelques-unes, elle put sentir le bout de la main d'Edward à travers le fin tissu du sac. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la pensée de lever les yeux et rencontrer les siens, les deux terrifiants et étrangement désésperée de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Elle n'osa pas. A la place, elle plaça rapidement ses nouvelles lettre sur sa grille et garda les yeux fixaient sur celle-ci.

- Oh merde. J'ai eu un A.

Edward éclata de rire, la tension étrange entre les deux se brisant presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Bella, tu n'es pas supposée me dire quelles lettres tu prends !

- Comme si ça importait, sourit-elle, soulagée de plaisanter de nouveau avec lui. Tu as largement gagné. Mais sérieusement, il n'y a aucun mot grossié contenant la lettre A. Pas un. Ugh, j'abandonne !

- Tu admets ta défaite ? Allez, Bella, je pensais que toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre ce serait un peu plus battue pour cela. Bella remarqua de la tendresse dans la voix d'Edward quand dit cela.

- Que puis-je faire, Edward ? Tu es le roi des mots obscènes !

- Amen à cela ! rigola Edward, tendant sa bierre vers l'avant pour trinquer avec celle de Bella. Elle prit un verre et se réinstalla dans le canapé, une soudaine vague de fatigue la traversant. Elle bailla et regarda sa montre. Il était assez tard.

- Désolé, est-ce que je te tiens éveillée ? demanda Edward.

- Non, c'est juste, je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces deux derniers jours, avec Mike et tout le tintouin. J'ai juste été trop stressée pour dormir. Je pense que ça me rattrape enfin.

- Eh bien, je ne veux pas te tenir éveillée, dit Edward, rangeant le Scrabble. Il se stoppa, comme s'il attendait que Bella ne dise quelque chose. Elle le fit presque. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward parte. Il avait était une merveilleuse distraction - elle avait à peine pensé à l'incident avec Mike de toute la soirée. Et, si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle avait vraiment aimé passer du temps avec Edward. Il la faisait se sentir... elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi exactement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Mais elle savait que c'était bien. Comme le moment où le soleil remplace les nuages noirs d'orages après une semaine de pluie.

Mais elle était crevée, et elle pensait finalement qu'elle serait capable de dormir un peu. Avec le coeur léger, elle ne protesta pas au départ d'Edward. Elle pensa avoir peut-être imaginé le regard de déception d'Edward quand il avait dit, "Merci de m'avoir invité, Bella. C'était vraiment amusant."

- Ouais, dit Bella. Cela avait vraiment été amusant. On devrait refaire ça une fois.

- Oh, une revanche ? Tu penses que tu peux me dégager et prendre ma couronne, hein ?

- Abso-foutre-lument.

-X-

Allongée dans le lit cette nuit, Bella se retrouva toujours dans l'incapacité de dormir, malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Mais ce n'était plus sa tourmente avec Mike qui la tenait éveillée. Autre chose la harcelait. Quelque chose auquel elle n'était pas prête à faire face.

Son téléphone sonna et elle tendit la main pour l'attraper de la table de chevet - probablement Alice lui disant quel meveilleux rendez-vous elle avait passé avec Jasper. Bella débloqua l'écran et ouvrit le message.

"VAgin."

C'était Edward. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Puis elle se rappela du jeu. Un mot grossier avec la lettre "A". Elle rigola.

"Peux-tu l'utiliser dans une phrase s'il-te-plaît ?" tapa-t-elle et appuya sur "envoyer".

Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse arriva : "Je veux faire courir mes doigts le long des plis soyeux de ton vAgin. "

Bella sentit une bourrasque de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais associé à Edward Cullen la traverser. Elle tapa rapidement un message et l'envoya avant de pouvoir changer d'avis : "Tant que je peux toucher ton membre frissonnAnt."

Sa réponse surgit presque immédiatement : "Seulement si nous pouvons le faire rApidement. ;)"

"Ok, j'AbAndonne (encore). Bonne nuit Edward. X"

"Bonne nuit Bella. X"

* * *

Note de popsicle99 : Hmmm, il me semble que quelqu'un ouvre les yeux sur le mec sexy qu'est Edward Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles ? Faites-le moi savoir dans une review ! Mr. Juillet arrive bientôt !

Note de Lijuma : Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant ! De plus, la relation Edward/Bella commence à bien évoluer donc croisons les doigts ensemble pour qu'elle abandonne son idée de séduire les mannequins !

* * *

**Quand est-ce qu'Edward enlève ses lunettes ? **(Estelle7)

Je pense que c'est Bella qui les lui enlevera, d'ailleurs ça ne devrait plus tarder étant donné qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus... Ou comme l'ont dit certaines personnes, peut-être remplacera-t-il un mannequin du calendrier et devra les enlever pour les photos ? ;)


	23. Chapitre 22 - Mr Juillet

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de **popsicle99**.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

Note de **popsicle99** : Le prochain chapitre est enfin en ligne - désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à le poster. J'ai un peu galéré avec ce chapitre et je n'en suis toujours pas vraiment fier, mais probablement juste parce que (comme vous) je veux juste que B & E soient déjà ensemble ! Tenez bon cependant, les choses seront un peu différentes avec les six prochains gars du Calendrier d'Hommes.

* * *

**Bella sentit une bourrasque de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais associé à Edward Cullen la traverser. Elle tapa rapidement un message et l'envoya avant de pouvoir changer d'avis : "Tant que je peux toucher ton membre frissonnAnt."**

**Sa réponse surgit presque immédiatement : "Seulement si nous pouvons le faire rApidement. ;)"**

**"Ok, j'AbAndonne (encore). Bonne nuit Edward. X"**

**"Bonne nuit Bella. X"**

* * *

Chapitre 22 - Mr. Juillet

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Jasper ? demanda Bella.

- Oh, c'était bien, sourit Alice, tandis qu'elle chargeait le van avec l'équipement de la séance photo.

- Juste "bien" ? demanda Bella, qui s'était attendue à une pluie de détails.

- Uh-huh, acquiesça Alice.

Et c'est là que Bella réalisa. Alice, attentionnée comme toujours, ne voulait pas afficher sa nouvelle romance sous le nez de Bella après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mike. Bella sentit un pincement de culpabilité - avait-elle était si égoïste pour ne pas demander à Alice comment s'était passé son rendez-vous jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Alice, je sais ce que tu fais et tu dois arrêter ça maintenant. Si tu es folle de joie - ce que je suspecte que tu es - tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher juste pour préserver mes sentiments. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Alice. Si tu as trouvé l'homme de tes rêves, je veux entendre les moindres détails. Juste parce que ma vie amoureuse est un désastre total, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que tu sois heureuse.

Alice poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, comme si elle avait eu du mal à respirer autour de Bella sans blesser ses sentiments, et jeta les bras autour de son amie.

- Oh Bella, c'était _incroyable_ ! cria-t-elle, tandis que Bella la porta et fit tourner en guise de célébration. Jasper est un vrai gentleman. Nous avons tellement en commun. Et il est teeellement beau ! Je pense qu'il pourrait être Le Bon, Bells.

Bella sourit en relachant Alice après leur étreinte. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour elle. Elle avait eu d'autres amies qui avaient déclarées chaque homme de leur vie comme "Le Bon", souvent renommé ensuite "Le Bâtard" au bout d'un an. Mais Alice était notoirement pointilleuse quand il s'agissait des hommes dont elle se rapprochait et prenait le temps pour que ça devienne sérieux. Pour qu'elle soit déjà aussi profondément sur ce Jasper il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial en lui.

- Donc dis-moi tout, Alice. Où t'a-t-il emmené ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? T'a-t-il embrassé ? J'ai besoin de détails !

Alice commença son histoire depuis le tout début, du moment où elle et Jasper avaient commencé à parler dans le bar. Elle était déliberément resté silencieuse sur cela jusqu'à présent, pensant - à juste titre - que ce serait la dernière chose que Bella voudrait entendre après que Mike ait envahie sa soirée avec Garrett. _Je n'aurais probablement même pas écouté même si elle me l'avait dit à ce moment-là_, pensa Bella. Sa bonne soirée avec Edward l'avait vraiment fait sortir de sa mauvaise-passe et maintenant elle était prête à tout entendre et partager la joie de son amie.

Tout comme Edward avait surgi dans ses pensées, il apparut soudainement à ses côtés, son appareil photo pointée vers Alice.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Alice, quand le déclencheur de l'appareil photo raisonna.

- Je prends juste quelques clichés pour ma collection. Il sourit. Ton visage est la quintessence de "Bonheur" en ce moment. Alice rougit joliment.

- Il a raison, tu sais, dit affectueusement Bella. L'amour te va vraiment bien.

- Oh, fermez-là, vous deux ! dit Alice, les frappant gentiment sur le bras. Personne n'a parlé d'_amour_.

- Pour le moment, taquina Edward, échangeant un regard conspiratoire avec Bella, qui avait commencé à chanter "Alice et Jasper, assient dans un arbre..." Elle lui retourna son sourire. C'était généralement Alice et Edward qui se liguaient contre elle pour _la_ taquiner. Ca faisait du bien d'être son partenaire de crime pour changer.

- Alors, où est Mr. Juillet de toute façon ? demanda Alice, regardant sa montre.

- Bien essayé pour changer de sujet, Alice, plaisanta Edward.

- Sérieusement, cependant, dit Alice, nous avons un long trajet devant nous. S'il ne vient pas bientôt, nous travaillerons dans l'obscurité. Ils avaient emprunté la camionnette du colocataire de Leah, Eric, et conduisaient vers la campagne pour une séance photo _champêtre. _Il y avait un coup de froid dans l'air d'automne, mais le soleil brillait et Bella espérait que le trop plein d'arbres verts de la forêt cacheraient la vraie saison et donneraient à la séance photo un sentiment de printemps.

Bella leva les yeux pour découvrir un beau visage aux cheveux noirs dans une veste en cuir marchant vers eux.

- Je pense que ça pourrait être lui.

-X-

Le nom du mannequin était Jacob Black. Ses yeux étaient comme des piscines de chocolat fondu et un sourire paresseux illuminait tout son visage. Après être passé par quelques jours émotionnellement sombres, Bella commençait à se sentir reposée et pleine d'espoir, et elle trouvait que l'attitude ensolleilée de Jacob allait parfaitement avec son nouvel état d'esprit. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire contagieux réfléchir sur son propre visage tandis qu'elle le regardait depuis la banquette arrière de la camionnette, qui sentait l'herbe et les pieds. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Edward conduisait et Bella - malgré le "fusil de chasse" - avait laissé le siège passager avant à Alice après s'être rappelée les problèmes de mal de transports de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas que Jacob soit forcé d'enlever ses vêtements plus tôt que nécessaire parce qu'Alice lui avait vomi dessus._ Le vomi des autres personnes était réservé spécialement pour Mike Newton._

Elle avait initialement été un peu déçue d'apprendre qu'elle ne ferait pas tout le trajet devant avec Edward - autant que l'auto-révélation l'avait choqué. Ils s'étaient constamment parlés par textos depuis la nuit du Dirty Scrabble, d'amusants petits sarcasmes et de blagues qui ne faisait jamais retomber son sourire. Edward lui avait même donné un café de chez Starbucks avec la lettre géante "A" griffonnait sur la tasse ce matin-là et avait refusé de dire à Alice ce que cela signifiait, en dépit de sa lancinante percistance. Elle adorait qu'ils partagent un petit secret, aussi idiot qu'il soit. Leur amitié était en train de fleurir, et Bella trouvait dur de croire qu'elle ait pu ne pas aimer Edward au premier abord. Alors qu'elle avait hâte de passer du temps à le connaître davantage durant les deux prochaines heures de route vers le lieu du shooting. Au lieu de cela, elle était coincée à l'arrière de la camionnette avec un mannequin homme et une moto. _Ca pourrait être bien pire_, se dit Bella, tandis que Jacob Black enlevait sa veste en cuir pour révéler une montagne de muscles moulée dans un tee-shirt noir. _Vraiment pire._

- Alors depuis combien de temps es-tu dans le mannequinat, Jacob ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire la conversation tandis qu'Alice restait perplexe devant la carte et donnait les indications à Edward.

- En fait, c'est mon premier vrai travail, sourit-il, se serrant sur le côté de la fourgonnette pour se stabiliser alors qu'Edward tourna un peu trop vite dans un angle. Donc tu es sûr le point de me faire faire ma première fois, pour ainsi dire. Il cligna de l'oeil de manière flirteur.

- Eh bien, tu es entre de bonnes mains, donc ne sois pas nerveux. Je serai douce. Bella se retrouva à flirter en retour. Jacob semblait être le genre de gars qui flirterait négligemment avec tout le monde, mais elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas s'empêcher de s'amuser. Après six tentatives infructueuses pour mettre le calendrier d'hommes au lit, Bella avait pris la décision d'abandonner le challenge de Rosalie. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un peu d'amusement inoffensif à flirter. _Surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que Jacob. _

- Oh, je ne suis pas nerveux, répondit-il. Je suis né prêt. Ce corps est resté dans l'ombre trop longtemps. Il est temps de le partager avec le monde. Enfin, au moins avec les lecteurs du magazine _Eclipse_. Il fléxit les biceps et haussa les sourcils à Bella. Au fait, je plaisante. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié depuis que j'ai vraiment perdu ma virginité. Et je suppose que cette séance photo va probablement durer beaucoup plus longtemps que cela.

Bella rigola. Ce gars était amusant. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle ne soit pas assise devant avec Edward.

* * *

Note de **popsicle99** : Oh-oh. Jacob faisant son apparition dans un fiction E/B n'est jamais une bonne chose ! Ceci étant dit, j'ai hâte de voir la tablette de chocolat ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Poppy xx

Note de **Lijuma** : Court chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui mais **popsicle99** a déjà écrit les chapitres suivants donc ils devraient arriver plus tôt que celui-ci :)

* * *

**bellaeva** : Effectivement, on comprend désormais pourquoi le jeu du Scrabble est si connu. Les gens l'achètent et jouent secrètement au Dirty Scrabble ;)

**Megy-vampire** : Ah ah dans ce cas j'ai bien réussi mon boulot de traductrice ;)


	24. Chapitre 23 - Mr Juillet (suite)

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Calendar Guys_ de **popsicle99**.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Oh, je ne suis pas nerveux, répondit-il. Je suis né prêt. Ce corps est resté dans l'ombre trop longtemps. Il est temps de le partager avec le monde. Enfin, au moins avec les lecteurs d'**_**Eclipse magazine**_**. Il fléxit les biceps et haussa les sourcils à Bella. Au fait, je plaisante. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié depuis que j'ai vraiment perdu ma virginité. Et je suppose que cette séance photo va probablement durer beaucoup plus longtemps que cela. **

**Bella rigola. Ce gars était amusant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle ne soit pas assise devant avec Edward.**

* * *

Chapitre 23 - Mr. Juillet (suite)

- Un, deux... trois, quatre... cinq, six... sept, HUIT ! Bella, il a une tablette de _huit_. Pas seulement six. Huit ! s'exclama Alice en un souffle bruyant, tandis que Jacob retirait son tee-shirt.

- Je sais compter, merci Alice, rigola Bella. Maintenant reprends ta mâchoire du sol. Je pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Jasper ces jours-ci. Elle mit son doigts sous le délicat petit menton de son amie et prétendit fermer la bouche d'Alice, tout en jetant un regard oblique sur le torse désormais nu de Jacob. _Wow_. Emmett et Paul avaient été musclés, mais c'était autre chose. Le mot _déchirer_ apparu dans l'esprit de Bella.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à faire un peu de lèche-vitrine, sourit Alice, faisant un clin d'oeil à Bella, tandis qu'elle prenait sa trousse à maquillage de la camionnette. Surtoût quand les marchandises sont aussi sexy.

Bella rigola et secoua la tête. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Edward. Il était occupé à installer la moto dans une clairière de la forêt, à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il avait garé la camionnette sur une piste boueuse. Elle était étrangement soulagée de voir qu'il était trop absorbé par sa tâche pour remarquer qu'elle et Alice regardaient le dernier modèle (Jacob, pas la bécane).

Jacob déboutonna la braguette de son jean et le descendit, révélant un caleçon blanc qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

- Donc avant que je me la joue à la _Full Monty,_ où me veux-tu, Bella ? appela-t-il.

Bella laissa Alice près de la camionnette et marcha vers Jacob, Edward et la moto. Elle pouvait voir son souffle partir en buée à cause de l'air froid et fut contente d'être enveloppée au chaud. Elle n'enviait pas Jacob qui avait à se déshabiller par cette météo.

- Nous essayerons quelques photos quand tu es assis sur la moto pour commencer, pour voir comment ça rends. Et rappel-toi, si tu as froid, braille-le et nous ferons une pause.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Jacob haussa les épaules, posant une main sur la moto derrière lui, celle qu'Edward était en train d'essayer de positionner. J'ai le sang assez chaud donc je doute que ce ne soit nécessaire. A moins que tu offres de me réchauffer, bien sûr. _Ca_ vaudrait le coup de se les geler. Le sourire des yeux noirs de Jacob ne réfléchit pas sur son visage, donc Bella ne fût pas sûr de s'il plaisantait ou pas. Elle se sentit rougir et força un rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi consciente de la proximité d'Edward.

Tout à coup, Jacob s'envola vers l'avant, un regard de choque sur le visage, et s'écrasa sur Bella, la bloquant au sol.

- Merde, désolé ! entendit-elle Edward crier de quelque part devant elle. La bécane est tombée ! Vous allez bien ?

Bella leva les yeux pour découvrir un Jacob souriant à quelques centimètres de son visage, tandis qu'il était allongé au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes nus enroulées avec les siennes. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, ça avait été Edward à la place de Jacob. Instinctivement, elle leva les mains pour essayer de le soulever, touchant la peau lisse de ses bras musclés.

- Oh, je vais mieux que bien, dit-il, regardant précisément Bella, qui pût une fois de plus se sentir rougir. Elle était consciente que quelque chose de dur creusait sa hanche, et était d'autant plus consciente que Jacob n'avait pas de poches. Après s'être jetée sur les six derniers mannequins hommes, ce gars du calendrier se jetait littéralement sur elle.

Jacob ne semblait pas du tout être dans l'urgence de se redresser - soit à cause d'un embarassement dut à son apparente érection, ou soit parce qu'il appréciait leur position compromettante, Bella l'ignorait. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui demander de se lever, deux mains pâles s'enroulèrent autour des larges épaules de Jacob et essayèrent de le retirer d'elle.

- Désolé, mec, s'excusa Edward, tandis qu'il soulevait Jacob. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quelle point cette moto était lourde. Je l'ai laissé m'échapper.

- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je pense que je me suis peut-être errafflé le dos de la jambe, mais à part ça, aucuns dégâts n'ont été causés. Edward n'écoutait pas. Il était accroupi à vérifier que Bella n'était pas blessé.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partir et t'asseoir dans la camionnette pendant un moment ? demanda-t-il, le visage rempli d'inquiétude. Peut-être pourrais-je prendre quelques photos ? Fais une pause.

- Edward, honnêtement, je vais bien. C'était plus un choque qu'autre chose. Bella n'était pas sûr de si elle parlait de la chute ou de l'excitation de Jacob contre sa hanche.

- Ok, bien, seulement si tu es sûr, dit Edward, tendrement, prenant les deux mains de Bella et la remettant sur pieds. Ses mains étaient froides, avec une poigne étonnamment ferme.

- Je suis sûr. Merci Edward. Bella sourit, tandis qu'elle positionnait ses jambes de façon à tenir correctement debout, laissant Edward la tenir un petit peu plus longtemps que le stricte nécessaire. Elle sentit son coeur s'affoler quand il leva les yeux de leurs mains jointent et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire honteux quand il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché. _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? _

- Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien ? appela Alice, courant depuis la camionnette. J'ai entendu un fracas.

- La moto est tombée sur Jacob, puis Jacob m'est tombé dessus, expliqua Bella, se retirant d'Edward, soulagée de l'interruption d'Alice. Elle n'était pas prête à essayer de répondre aux questions qui venaient de se former dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer et de se remettre au travail. Nous avons tous les deux survécus cependant, pas vrai, Jacob ?

- Sans aucun doute. Qui aurait pu penser que des situations de morts pouvaient être aussi _excitantes_, hein ? Il fit un sourire carnassier et fit un clin d'oeil à Bella. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit son imagination mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'Edward s'était raidi à côté d'elle. _Et pas dans le bon sens. _

- C'est bon, au travail, dit Bella, frappant dans ses mains et préparant son appareil photo. Jacob, veux-tu bien... ?

- Bien sûr. Commençons la fête, dit-il, baissant son short et le jetant sur dramatiquement le côté. Bella n'osa pas regarder si Jacob était toujours excité. Elle attendit que Jacob se soit assis à califourchon sur la moto, qu'Edward avait rapidement remis en position, et le regarda à travers la barrière sécurisé de la lentille de l'appareil. Elle ne pouvait dénié le fait qu'il était très attirant.

- Ok Jacob, donc je veux que tu regardes droit dans la caméra comme si tu voulais me sauter ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Bella.

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Jacob sourit, fixant ses yeux marrons foncés avec appétit à travers l'appareil. Considérant que c'était son premier job en tant que mannequin, elle était impressionnée. Toute la nervosité que Jacob avait dans la camionnette semblait avoir complètement disparu - Il suintait la confiance en soi et Bella fut certaine qu'elle aurait quelques bonnes photos. Elle avait le sentiment que juillet allait durer beaucoup plus longtemps l'année prochaine pour les lectrices d'_Eclipse magazine_.

Après le long trajet jusqu'à la forêt et avec la nuit d'automne tombant de plus en plus tôt, Bella savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir les photos alors que le soleil brillait toujours autant pour faire croire à l'été. Elle était aussi consciente du pauvre Jacob qui risquait de mourir de froid. Il s'était vanté sur le fait de ne pas sentir le froid, mais elle gelait elle-même malgré le fait qu'elle soit emitoufflée dans une veste chaude hivernale et une écharpe. Elle travailla rapidement et fut ravie de voir Jacob si chaud pendant tout le shooting. En un rien de temps, Bella était prête à mettre le tout en boîte.

- Bella, puis-je dire un mot ? C'était Edward. Il avait été silencieux tout l'après-midi ; Bella avait été si concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne remarquait cela que maintenant. _Il avait probablement gelé aussi_, pensa-t-elle dans un frisson. Tu sais que j'ai mentionné tout à l'heure de prendre quelques photos pour toi. Eh bien, j'aimerais en fait vraiment faire ça. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à les utiliser ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'adorerais ajouter quelques photos à mon portfolio.

- Uh, ok, j'imagine, dit Bella, prise un peu de court en pensant qu'Edward voudrait photographier un mec à poil. Fais-le juste vite. Il fait froid ici. Je pense que Jacob commence à devenir bleu. Elle pouvait voir la chair de poule de sa peau couleur miel depuis ici.

- Oh, tu es assez un homme pour pouvoir tenir quelques photo de plus, pas vrai, Jacob ? cria Edward avec un sourire. Bella remarqua que Jacob fléxit ses gros pectoraux en hôchant la tête. _Orgueil masculine_, pensa-t-elle, avec un sourire intérieur. Edward lui prit l'appareil et commença à prendre des photos. Bella profita de l'opportunité d'une pause pour essayer de se réchauffer, trépignant et soufflant d'un souffle chaud sur ses mains. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment du bien. Ses extremités étaient comme de la glace. Elle détestait pensé à l'état des "extremités" de Jacob.

- Allez, Edward. Finissons cette journée. Je crois que je deviens un bonhomme de neige ici, grommela-t-elle. Elle pouvait voir Jacob être de plus en plus inconfortable, le regard de luxure de tout à l'heure avait été remplacé avec une expression limite de douleur.

- Bien, dit Edward, abaissant l'appareil. C'est dans la boîte. Merci Jacob. J'espère que tu sens toujours... tes orteils. Il sourit faiblement.

- Hey Bella, appela Jacob, ignorant Edward. Ton offre de me réchauffer est-elle toujours d'actualité ? Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi pour réactionner la ciculation sanguine de certaines parties de mon corps. Il haussa les sourcils suggestivement. Le sourire sur le visage d'Edward s'estompa presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Jacob descendit de la moto, son corps raidit par le froid et marcha jusque l'endroit où il avait jeté son sous-vêtement au début de la séance. Bella ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que l'air frais n'avait pas été sympa avec lui. Elle étouffa un ricanement, se sentant coupable de rigoler de son malheur mais sentant en même temps qu'il méritait en quelque sorte cela après son effronterie (littérale) d'un peu plus tôt.

Avant que Jacob n'ait eu la chance de ramasser son boxer, un choeur de rires éclata en direction de la camionnette. Bella se retourna pour voir un groupe de randonneurs - toutes des femmes d'un certain âge - qui s'étaient rassemblées pour apprécier la vue. _Oh mon dieu, pauvre Jacob ! _Ses pieds étaient collés sur place ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement le cerveau d'Edward fonctionnait un peu plus rapidement.

- Circulez s'il vous plaît, mesdames. Il n'y a rien à voir ici ! cria-t-il, charmant, ôtant rapidement sa veste pour la mettre devant la pudeur de Jacob.

- Merci mec, dit la voix clairement mortifiée de Jacob, qui enfila rapidement un manteau autour de sa taille et courru en sécurité près de la camionnette, où Alice avait ouvert les portes arrière pour l'empaqueter dedans. Déçue que le show soit fini, la bande de randonneurs commença à partir, marchant en parlant d'une voix aiguë d'excitement.

Edward rigola tandis qu'il rangeait la moto dans la camionnette.

- Au moins ces femmes auront une histoire amusante à raconter à la prochaine réunion de club. J'imagine que Jacob se sent un _peu_ embarassé pour le moment cependant. Mais c'était seulement un _petit_ accident. Il s'en remettra. Pauvre gars.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu le pensais, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? dit sarcastiquement Bella. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Edward était un peu méchant. Et cela ne semblait pas vraiment être dans son caractère. _Quel était son problème avec Jacob ? _Elle se tortura le cerveau tout en emballant son équipement. _Pouvait-il... ? Non, surement pas. Et encore... Edward était-il... jaloux ?_

* * *

Note de **popsicle99** : Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et poster des reviews. Pour tous ceux qui ont Twitter, venez et rejoignez-moi à popsicle99 - Je vous followerai en retour !

Note de **Lijuma** : Pour celles qui se seraient demandées, _Full Monty_ est un film avec des hommes faisant des strip-teases. Sinon j'ai adoré un Edward tendre avec Bella, ils commencent vraiment à devenir choux ces deux-là ;)


End file.
